The Fight for Love
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Erza are in love. What happens when Ella and Byron find out? How will they react to knowing it had been happening behind their backs for over a year? Does true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

So I have been thinking about this story for awhile and after hours of convincing from _Ezriaismylifex_ on twitter, she finally convinced me to at least write this and see how it goes. I have to say she is VERY persuasive because I have never let ANYONE read anything of mine before. She also gave me the title "The Fight for Love" for this story so thank you very much Lexi!

Chapter 1

ARIA'S POV

It was Friday night, Ezra and I are on our way back from an amazing dinner right outside Rosewood so no one would recognize us. I was resting my head on the window thinking. We haven't come out to my parents yet, we have talked about it a lot but truth is I'm terrified of their reaction. I know in the long run it will be better for our relationship but I'm not too sure how it will affect us right now. Ezra is the glue that holds me together; if I lose him I don't know what will happen. I'll fall apart that's for sure! I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ezra leaned over and kissed my temple, whispering in my ear, "Hey honey, we're back."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I smiled before kissing him softly. "Let's go on up, I only have an hour before I have to get home" I reply sadly.

Once we got to his apartment we decided to cuddle on the couch and talk about something we have avoided for a while; when we were coming out to Ella and Byron. We originally were going to tell them once I turned 18 which is in March — only a couple of months from now since it was currently January. But I can't stand lying to my mom anymore. I had promised her no more secrets, so I had to come clean. After debating all of our possibilities we finally came to conclusion that we would tell them Sunday night. All too quickly my hour was up so we kissed goodbye and I went home for the night.

Sunday came way too fast for my liking. Ezra and I spent all day Saturday just watching cartoons, cuddling and preparing each other for Sunday night. I got dressed in a comfortable outfit, yet appropriate. But honestly there is no perfect outfit that says 'hey mom, dad I'm dating my 24-year-old former English teacher!' so I just threw on some jeans and a tee-shirt.

EZRA'S POV

It was now Sunday night and I was freaking out. I mean honestly who wouldn't be in my situation. I'm terrified they will say we can't see each other anymore and take her away from me. But if that happens then we only have to wait until she turns 18 in a couple of months. I look at the time and realize it's time for me to go.

Before I knew it I was standing on the Montgomery porch scared out of my mind. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door quickly opened to reveal Byron rather than Aria who I was hoping for.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Byron asks with curiosity.

"Oh I was hoping to talk to you and Ella if you had a minute?" I respond rather nervously trying not to stutter.

"Of course come on in. Is everything alright?" He asked kind of confused as to why I was here.

"Uh yeah, yeah everything's fine." We walked into the living room and Ella was already there. I saw Aria sitting on the arm of the couch. We both shared a nervous glance. And all I can think is _'Oh god, it's too late to back out now.' _Aria got up to stand next to me and we quickly reached for each other's hands.

"What is going on here? Ezra? Aria?" Ella said worried.

ARIA'S POV

"What is going on here? Ezra? Aria?" Ella said worried.

As soon as Ella said that I just blurted out "Ezra and I are dating!" then I quickly added "we have been for a year and 4 months."

I tighten my grip on Ezra as I watched my parent's faces harden and they quickly became pissed. Once realization of what I had just confessed to them started to sync in they began yelling. Well even saying that is an understatement.

"What the hell do you mean you're dating?" Ella yelled while jumping up to stand in front of us.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter you bastard? Get out of my house now!" Byron yelled at the top of his lungs, honestly it scared the hell out of me; I have never seen him this mad.

Ezra and I kept trying to explain but they wouldn't let us get a single word in. All of a sudden Byron punched Ezra in the face. I started screaming and yelling at Byron to stop but nothing was working. "I told you to get out of my house now! Do not come near her ever again. Do you understand me? I will have you arrested if you do not walk your ass out that door right this instant." He shouted in Ezra's face.

Ezra and I shared a glance and knew he needed to leave. My heart was breaking with every step he took. I didn't even realize I had tears running down my face. We whispered goodbye to one another, neither of use knowing when we would see each other again. Terrified of the answer as to when we would.

As soon as he left Byron and Ella started yelling at me saying things like "How could you be so stupid? I thought we raised you better than this" and worst of all "You are not my daughter at all; you have no idea how disappointed your father and I are in you!"

I finally couldn't take any more of their accusations so I finally yelled back.

"He didn't take advantage of me! I love him and he loves me. We have been dating for over a year, shouldn't that prove anything to you?" I yelled back at them.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me or your mother young lady! If anything it just shows that you are not the person we raised you to be. Now give me your phone then go to your room you're grounded." Byron said with his hand out waiting for my phone.

"You're kidding right? I'm grounded, for what? Dating someone, being in love? That is just bull shit! I don't even want to be around either of you right now anyway!" With that being said I gave him my phone, stormed up to my room slammed the door shut and locked it.

I started crying uncontrollably, I was now extremely glad Mike was spending the night at his friend Eddy's house. He definitely didn't need to hear any of this. I crawled into bed and thought about everything that just happened, unfortunately I could still hear Ella and Byron arguing about how Ezra "abused me and I was just a stupid girl to believe he loved me" and many other things I can't even think about let alone repeat because they were so untrue and offensive toward Ezra.

Thinking about everything that was happening I knew they would never accept us. I can't live without him, even if it is just 2-3 months until I turn 18. I just couldn't do it, especially knowing the minute we try to see each other they would send Ezra to jail, and he doesn't deserve that. I jump out of bed turn my music up loud enough so I can't hear the cruel things being said downstairs and pack a bag of necessities. As soon as they go to sleep I'm going to Ezra's to see if he'll run away with me...

Thank you for reading. Please review, and let me know how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy PLL day!**

_**Chapter 2**_

**EZRA'S POV**

"I told you to get out of my house now! Do not come near her ever again. Do you understand me? I will have you arrested if you do not walk your ass out that door right this instant." Byron shouted in my face.

Aria and I shared a glance and knew it was time for me to leave. It felt like my heart was breaking with every step I took toward the door, Aria had tears running down her face. I wanted so desperately to wipe them from her face, kiss her forehead and tell her everything will be alright. But I can't. We whispered goodbye to one another. I silently walked out the front door to my car, thinking of everything that just happened. I knew they would be upset, but I most certainly wasn't expecting this. I make my way to my apartment, as soon as I arrive, I lay on the couch I realize that is probably the last time I will see her until she is 18. That is if she still wants me, I have always feared the day when she realizes she could do SO much better than me.

I lay down on the couch to take a nap to try to forget about what just happened. Sleep quickly takes over me; wishing Aria was here in my arms with me.

**ARIA'S POV**

It was about 11:30pm when Ella and Byron finally went to bed. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed. I had written a letter to Mike explaining everything to him hoping that he believed me and not whatever crap mom and dad decide to tell him. I'm also hoping he forgives me one day for this, but I doubt he will because once again I just screwed up and disappointed this family.

Once I knew they were asleep I quickly got my stuff and slipped out the front door, and began my journey. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave without saying a proper face to face goodbye with Mike or the girls, so I quickly drove to his friend Eddy's house because that's where he's staying tonight. I pulled into the driveway and rang the door bell. Mrs. Cline, Eddy's mom, quickly answered the door.

"Aria, what are you doing here so late, is everything alright?" She asks worried as to why her son's friend's big sister randomly showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Umm ya I'm so sorry for showing up so late. Is there any chance I could see Mike? It's kind of an emergency." Man I **really** should have thought this through, and figured out what to say before I arrived.

"Yes, of course come on in. They're up in Eddy's room first door on your right at the top of the stairs." She said then walked into the kitchen to leave me on my way.

I quietly knocked on the door, when Eddy opened the door I asked to talk to Mike privately. After Eddy stepped out I told Mike he might want to sit down then told him what was happening.

"Wait so you mean you dated your teacher, told mom and dad. Now the two of you are running away in the sunset because you're 'in love'?" He asked confused yet sarcastically.

"Yes. Listen Mike I really and truly love him, I can't live without him. You know me; do you honestly think I would run away and leave my life to be with a guy who is just using me?" I asked sadly, afraid he would react like mom and dad did.

He sighed, "No I guess not, just be careful alright. No matter what you're still my tiny, big sister. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you." He said smiling and stood up to giving me a big hug.

I giggled a bit at his comment. He would always say that even though I was older, since I was so small I'm actually his little sister. I was on the verge of tears knowing this would be some of my last moments with him, for who knows how long.

"I'm going to miss you **so** much Mike. I know we fight all the time but I love you so much." I said with a few tears spilling over, while hugging him tighter.

"It will be ok, I promise. I love you too big sis, and I'll miss you too! Don't worry I won't say anything to mom and dad either." He said while softly rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Alright well I have to get going. I know you still don't understand what's going on but read this. I explained everything in it." I said handing him the letter I had written prior in the night. Then I turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Aria, um just one more question before you go. He... He treats you properly right? He loves you too?" Mike whispered.

I smiled at the thought of Ezra. "Yeah, he couldn't possibly treat me any better. He always makes sure I'm happy and safe. We truly love each other." I replied smiling.

I took a deep breath, left the room then walked out the front door. Up next, breaking the news to the girls; this I most certainly am NOT looking forward to.

I quickly drove to Spencer's house because I knew they were all having a sleepover. They invited me but I told them about Ezra and I talking to my parents instead. They said if it backfires I could come over and they would comfort me. Little did they know they were going to do more than comfort me; we have to say goodbye as well. I got to her house and used my key, we all have keys to each other's houses, because it was after midnight and I couldn't call them due to me not having my phone. Plus I definitely didn't want to wake up Mr. or Mrs. Hasting by ringing the doorbell. Once I'm inside I quietly head to Spencer's room. When I open the door all the girls turn to look at me once they see the tears streaming down my face they all jump up and pull me in a big group huge.

We all stepped back from our hug and went to sit on her bed. Spender and I were sitting at the headboard with Hanna and Emily across from us at the end of the bed.

"Aria what's wrong?" Spencer said sympathetically

I wiped my tears before I quietly said "things didn't go well with my parents at all. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Long story short, I'm grounded for life, Ezra and I can never see each other again. I'm basically on house arrest, no phone no anything. I'm just glad Mike wasn't there to hear any of it."

"What happened, they didn't call the police did they? Because I swear if they hurt Fitzy I'll kick their asses!" Hanna said furiously, she knew how much he means to me and didn't want anything bad to happen to us.

I giggle a little, she always calls him 'Fitzy' no matter how much I try to get her to just call him Ezra. "No but they're probably going to tomorrow. That's kind of why I'm here."

"Aria is there something more going on here than you're sharing?" Emily asked curiously, she could always tell when someone wasn't telling the full story.

I looked down at my hands and whispered "I'm leaving."

The girls shared a confused look at each other, seeing if one of them knew what was going on.

"What exactly do you mean you're leaving?" Spencer said.

While Hanna said "Oh my god! They're sending you away for loving Fitzy? Now I'm really going to kick their asses!"

"Uh no, no they're not sending me away. Actually I'm planning on running away with Ezra." I whispered the last part.

"What the hell do you mean you're running away?" They all yell simultaneously.

I slowly looked up at them. "I can't live without him guys. If we stay here I'm never going to see him again, Byron's probably going to send him to jail in the morning. Please don't hate me, you know I wouldn't do this unless I had to." I pleaded with them, a few tears rolled down my face.

"We could never hate you Aria, we're just surprised. When you told us you guys were telling your parents, we never expected it to turn into this." Emily said softly.

We all talked for about an hour until I said I had to go. I still have to talk to him about my idea. I really hope he wants to because I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me! This is much shorter than my usual chapters, I'm so sorry but it will be long again next chapter! :) **

_**Chapter 3**_

**ARIA'S POV**

It was about 1am by the time I reached Ezra's apartment. I figured he would be asleep so I just used my key to open the door. When I walked in I saw Ezra sleeping on the couch. I quietly walked over to the couch then kneeled down in front of him. I ran my hands through his soft hair while giving him butterfly kissed from his neck up to his lips. Soon enough he began kissing me back, I climbed on top of him while we continued kissing but all too soon he pulled back.

"Hey how are you? How were things when I left?" He asked worried.

"Oh you know. They yelled at me, I yelled back. Now I'm grounded and can't see you ever again or else. They're never going to accept us." I sigh while a few tears slipped down my face.

"So how did you manage to get here? We can get through this I promise you. I love you and I won't let anyone take you away from me. Just remember that." He said while wiping my tears and rubbing my back to comfort me.

"See that's the thing, I snuck out but I was coming to ask you something..." I say nervously.

I'm not too sure how to bring up the ideas of us running away together into the conversation. Seeing my nervous expression Ezra sat up and pulled me into his lap. Then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Well I was thinking since I know they are never going to accept us and as soon as we try to see each other they will turn you in. I wanted to ask you what your thoughts are about us um..." I quietly drifted off.

"Sweetheart what is it. You can tell me, what are you thinking?" He said sweetly, trying to encourage me to say whatever I was trying to get out.

I took a deep breath then whispered "I was thinking about us running away together. I can't live without you Ezra. Please?"

"But what about your friends and family or your senior year? I would never forgive myself for taking any of those things from you."

" Ezra, I would give up **anything** and everything if it meant being with you. I love you and us staying here, we're never going to see each other. After tonight I wouldn't be surprised if Byron called the police anyway." I pleaded with him.

He turned my head to look directly into my eyes and said "If this is truly what you want, and you're not going to regret this then tell me where you want to go and we'll go there; together." He said sincerely and kissed my forehead.

"Really, you won't regret this either? Just you and me with the open road ahead of us." I asked smiling at the thought of us running away.

"As long as I'm with you I won't regret anything. I love you honey." He whispered then lightly kissed me. I quickly turned it passionate, soon we were having a full-out make out session. I can't believe we're actually going to run away. Of course I'm going to miss everyone, but as long as I have Ezra I don't care where I am or who else I'm with.  
><strong><br>Sorry it's so much shorter than usual. I had to because of how I wanted to start the next chapter, so there wasn't much I could do to this one. Please review and let me know how I can improve :) Since this is so short I might upload the next chapter this week instead of the next, haven't decided yet. I probably will though if I get a few minutes because I kinda had a health emergency yesterday, so I can't really get on FanFic. But I'll try.  
>Thank you for reading. So do you think everything will go smoothly for the forbidden couple? And have we really seen the last of Ella and Byron? The next chapter is definitely longer! See ya next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**_I don't own anything_**

**_Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!_**

**EZRA'S POV**

Last night Aria and I had decided to run away together. After a couple of hours that consisted of cuddling, discussing all the details and countless kisses we decided it was time for bed. Aria told me about the letters she wrote for her parents and Mike, also how she said all her goodbyes. That way we wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning. Aria was afraid that when they found out she was gone one of the first things they would do was take the money out of her bank account. Before she could get to it and take it for herself. As well as call the police to arrest me. With that in mind we were going to arrive at the bank as soon as they open this morning so we can both close our accounts and be on our way to our new life. The alarm went off reminding me it was 5:30am and time for us to get ready so we can get out of town without being caught. I leaned down and began kissing Aria lightly all over her neck and then finally her sweet spot behind her ear knowing that would wake her up.

**ARIA'S POV**

I was pulled out of my deep sleep by Ezra kissing my neck. Once he started sucking on my sweet spot I began to giggle quietly and open my eyes.

"Good Morning" I said smiling, still giggling a little.

"Good Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asked still kissing my neck.

"Amazing, like I always do when I'm in your arms." I said while I rolled over to straddle Ezra and began kissing his neck.

"Aria, we have to get going. We only have about an hour until the bank opens and we still have to get dressed and showered." He said, clearly not wanting to get up either though.

"Oh alright! I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower." I pouted while rolling off of him.

After having just finished breakfast and getting ready. We made sure we had everything, since this was the last time we'd ever be here. Then we quickly made our way to the bank.

Closing our accounts was a pretty long process but at least we have our money, each other and we can go anywhere. Ezra and I were getting in the car when I saw Ella and Byron on their way into the bank.

"Shit!" I whispered and grabbed Ezra's hand to pull him to the car faster.

"Aria what's the matter?"

"Ezra my parents are here, now come on before they see us!" I said scared my parents would catch us. We got in the car and drove straight to the airport.

**ELLA'S POV**

I can't believe this! All this time they have been dating and lying to us. Aria had promised me no more secrets and yet she kept this for over a year. A whole freaking year! I'm sure Ezra is just using her, he'll be on to the next underage student in a couple of days I'm sure. Last night Byron and I decided we were taking her Laptop, car keys and her phone which she gave Byron last night. It was now 6:30am I'm on my way to Aria's room to tell her it's almost time to leave because I'm taking her to and from school for now on. Also I need to take the rest of her stuff from her.

"Aria are you ready yet?" I asked while knocking on the door. "Aria come on I'm taking you to school, you have to talk to me at some point." I couldn't hear any noise coming from her room so I opened her door, assuming she was still asleep. To my surprise her bed was made and there was a note lying in the center of it. I walked over to the note and read it...

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know you're probably going to find this when you come to tell me you're driving me to school for the rest of my life but, you don't have to worry about that anymore. When Ezra and I decided it was time to stop all the lying and tell the two of you about our relationship, we never thought you would react the way you did. Yes I knew you would be mad, but I wasn't expecting it to turn out this bad. I'm sure you were planning on turning Ezra in this morning, so we're leaving. I can't live without him, and I most certainly won't let you sent him to jail for something her didn't do. I truly wish things could have turned out better and we didn't have to resort to this but I know Ezra and I would never see each other again if we stayed in Rosewood. I'm sorry for being a disappointment and ruining this family… again. I'm sure you'll be better off without me anyways._

_~Aria _

"NO! Byron get in here now!" I yell. I dropped the note on the bed and went to her closet. If there's one thing I know about Aria is she wouldn't leave without most of her clothes and her journal. Unfortunately I was right, both were gone. She had left.

"BYRON!" I yelled again.

He quickly came running into the room seeing the same thing as me and said "where is she?" I just handed him the note.

Byron became furious, "she's probably at his apartment. Let's go. I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Once we found Ezra's apartment we began banging on the door and yelling for them to open it. After about 5 minutes Byron lost the little bit of patience he had, and kicked the door open.

"Where the hell are they?" Byron shouted.

We walked back down to the car and sat there for a few minutes thinking about where they could be. Byron kept mumbling about something, I have no idea what he's saying though because I'm too deep in my thoughts.

"The bank." I said thinking out loud.

"The bank, Ella what are you talking about?" Byron said confused.

"Ok. So say the two of them are actually running away somewhere, don't you think she would at least try to get her money? If we go now we might catch them, they're probably already on their way." I said in a rush.

We quickly pulled out of the apartment parking lot, and made our way to the bank. We were planning on closing her account before she could. I highly doubt Aria wouldn't try to get to that money; her grandparents left her and Mike each a pretty big amount of money when they passed away last year.

When we arrive we hurried inside,as soon as we asked about the account we were told it was closed about 20 minutes ago. By now both Byron and I were furious. I can't believe their actually going to try to run away. My baby girl is truly gone, and I'm probably never going to see her again. I started crying at the thought of losing my only daughter, and not even getting to say goodbye. But how could she be so selfish! To just leave in the middle of the night to be with someone she supposedly loves, and leave her family. And Mike! She didn't even say goodbye to him she just ran off into the sunset to live a fantasy. He's probably going to take all of her money then leave her.

**MIKE'S POV**

It's Monday morning, I should be in school but I'm still trying to wrap my head around Aria leaving. I'm really not in the mood to deal with school as well, so I waited until mom and dad left the house then snuck in and went to my room. All morning I just sat in bed staring at the letter Aria had given to me last night. This all feels like a weird dream and I'm just waiting to wake up from it. I'm going to miss her so much; of course we have our fights but were brother/sister that's how we show we love each other! But as long as she truly is happy and safe then I'm glad for her, I could only hope for the best when it comes to Aria. Soon enough I heard mom and dad come home, they were yelling about where she could be and how she managed to get out of the house as well as out of the town without being caught. I didn't want to hear any of the things they were saying about Aria and Ezra, she made it very clear both last night and in the letter that he never pressured her into anything. I knew she was telling the truth especially when she begged me not to listen to anything mom and dad were saying. I just got out of bed, locked my door and turned my music up loud to drown out the sound from downstairs.

**Ok so I hope this somewhat makes up for the last chapter being so short. Don't worry there is plenty of Ezria next chapter. Thanks for reading! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I don't own anything**_

**SPENCER'S POV**

It was almost 7am the girls and I are all at my house getting ready for school. Aria isn't here because she and Ezra were finally coming out to her parents. Last night Aria came over around midnight crying, saying her and Ezra were running away because of her parents reaction. I thought she was kidding. Yes I'm sure her parents are mad but would she really leave everything and run away? And In the middle of senior year, but they love each other so I can't say I'm too surprised. We all talked for about an hour, she said she didn't have her phone so once they got to where ever they're going she'll call us so we know she's ok.

"I still can't believe she's gone, last night feels like a dream. Part of me thinks we're going to walk into school and she'll be sitting there, and everything will be fine." Hanna said.

"They are the new Romeo and Juliet. They both love literature so much, now they get to live one of their favorite stories." I said sadly.

If you think about it, it truly is a romantic gesture. Running away to save the person you love, willing to lose everything you have in the process. Hanna just thinks it's hot; Emily has been quiet ever since Aria told us she was leaving. But it's still so surreal thinking we may never see her again. English is probably going to be really awkward with Mrs. Montgomery. I wonder if Aria left a note for her parents or if she just up and left. Oh well it's time for school so I guess we'll find out if she knows or not in about an hour. Before she left she made us all promise to look after Mike and make sure he's ok.

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria and I just got to the airport. On the way here we saw a used car dealership and decided to sell the car. I mean we don't need it, plus that's just more money we can use to start our new life. After we sold the car we took a cab the rest of the way to the airport. Aria seems nervous but honestly who wouldn't be? We have her parents looking for her, the police probably looking for me and we're leaving the life's we have spent so much time creating. I know we said we weren't going to regret this; I just want to make sure this is truly what she wants to do. She shouldn't lose everything In order to save me. When we walked into the airport I turned to Aria.

"Ok if you had the choice, where would you want to live? Pick anywhere in the country, hell the world if you want. Because this is your choice, where have you always secretly dreamed to live?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands rested on my chest.

"Hhmmm, Anywhere?" she asked smiling

"Yes anywhere your heart desires sweetheart."

"How about California? I love the beach and it's far enough away to be recognized by anyone. I mean really it's the other side of the country you can't get much farther than that. Right?" She said with a small nervous smile

"California sounds wonderful."

"Really! Thank you Ezra, I love you so much!" She stated ecstatically, then started kissing me as a 'Thank you'

"Ok come on let's go get some plane tickets."

I pulled her over to the ticket counter and got us on the next flight. Before we know it were sitting on a plane on our way to California to start our new life.

**ARIA POV**

Well this has been the most intense 24 hours! First we come out to my parents which resulted into a screaming match. Then decided to run away and nearly got caught at the bank. Now we're about to get on a plane to officially run away. All we need to do now is choose where we're going to go. Ezra turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

"Ok if you had the choice, where would you want to live? Pick anywhere in the country, hell the world if you want. Because this is your choice, where have you always secretly dreamed to live?"

"Hhmmm, anywhere?" I asked smiling while running my hands up and down his chest softly

"Yes anywhere your heart desires sweetheart."

Wow this is hard there are so many places I would like to go but the one place that I have always dreamed of that Ezra and I could go after graduation would be California. Where we could walk down the street holding hands, not having to be the topic of the town's gossip.

"How about California? I love the beach and it's far enough away to be recognized by anyone. I mean really it's the other side of the country you can't get much farther than that, Right?" I said, nervous of his answer.

"California sounds wonderful."

"Really! Thank you Ezra, I love you so much!" I said ecstatically, and jumping up and down a little. Then started kissing him as a 'Thank you' and to show him how much I love him.

"Ok come on let's go get some plane tickets."

He took my hand and we walked over to the ticket counter and got tickets for the next flight. Time quickly passed and it we're boarding the plane. We found our seats and Ezra let me have the window seat because I have never had the window seat. Mike always got it whenever we went on vacation. After we sat down I snuggled into Ezra's side and closed my eyes thinking about what our new life will be like.

**EZRA'S POV**

Once Aria and I got on the plane, we found our seats and sat down. I let Aria have the window seat because she told me she never gets it when they go on trips. Not long after we sat down Aria laid her head on my chest and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her while running my fingers through her luscious hair. We talked for the first part of the flight. Figuring out what we were going to do once we got there. We plan on staying in a hotel while looking for an apartment; I plan on applying for some of the local colleges. Aria was thinking about just doing classes online to finish her senior year but I convinced her to attend public school instead. That way she wasn't alone during the day and she could meet more kids her age. Plus she would still be able to attend all the senior dances and have the proper graduation she deserved. About an hour or two into the flight Aria fell asleep, but I couldn't blame her we only got a couple of hours of sleep the previous night. It didn't help that the past couple of days have been so hectic and intense; I know the day's events had really taken a toll on her so I'm glad she's catching up on some sleep. I still can't believe were doing this. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't go back and changed anything, it just so surreal. But I'm excited to spend the rest of my life Aria; I honestly don't know what I would do without her. But at the same time I'm scared to death that I'm going to mess this up, or she regrets this in the future.

**I know it's kind of short, sorry about that. Please review and let me know how to improve :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I don't own anything**_

**EZRA'S POV**

We were about to land in Los Angeles, California. Aria is still sleeping but I didn't want to wake her up because she looks so content and peaceful. Unfortunately I didn't have a choice. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly while whispering in her ear to try to wake her up.

"Aria, wake up we're here." I said while rubbing my hand up and down her back softly.

"I don't want to get up, I'm too comfortable!" She murmured softly, while she buried her head deeper into my chest still half asleep.

"Well I could always carry you through the airport, but if I accidentally drop you in a fountain or on the ground on the way to our hotel it's not my fault." I said jokingly, knowing that would wake her up fully.

"Ezra Fitz you wouldn't dare!" She hit me playfully on the chest.

"Mmm I don't know would I? I could carry you and we can find out."

She leaned over and started kissing me, "meanie!" She whispered on my lips.

"Yes but I'm your meanie." I said smiling and started kissing her again.

After we left the airport we found a nice, yet reasonably priced hotel for us to stay in until we find an apartment. We didn't feel like unloading everything seeing how we have plenty of time to do that. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, Aria wanted to walk around and see what's out here. Plus we would get to use some of the freedom to walk down the street and hold hands that we never got in Rosewood. We decided while we were out we needed to buy cell phones and some more clothes because we only brought a few things to get us by. Plus Aria just loves to go shopping whether she needs more clothes or not.

About four hours later we had gotten our new cell phones, and have done enough shopping for a life time. I have never seen Aria so happy; she seems much more relaxed and excited about everything than usual. We're on our way back to the hotel to drop off all of our stuff and find somewhere to go for dinner. We decided to have Chinese takeout to celebrate our first night of our new life together. Seeing how that is what we ate almost every night we spent together in Rosewood, so it felt like the perfect thing to have. I told Aria she could stay at the hotel while I go pick it up so she can call the girls and Mike; I know she's dying to talk to them.

**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra and I have shopped all afternoon, it felt great! I can't believe we're free, we can walk hand in hand down the street and kiss in public and all people see is a couple in love. This has definitely been one of the best days of my life, if not the best. Well aside from the day I met Ezra at the bar, nothing could beat that day. He was a very good sport, letting me drag him from store to store and letting me get whatever I wanted; he didn't complain once. When I was nearly exhausted I decided it was time to head back to the hotel, get some dinner then go to bed. Ezra said he would go pick up the Chinese so I can call the girls and Mike, I felt bad about him having to go by himself but I really wanted to talk to them. So I kissed Ezra goodbye, ran and jumped onto our king size bed and grabbed my phone. I called Spence knowing they were probably all together.

"Hello?"

"Spencer hey, how are things with you and the girls?" I asked excited to talk to them again

"Aria, I'm so glad you called! Things are good with us girls, your parents though that's another story." She replies hesitantly.

"My parents, what happened what did they do?" I asked nervously.

"Well Ella called all of our parents and said she needed to talk to the 3 of us since she couldn't find us, so we all went over to your house. When we got there Mike was sitting in the living room with us. Then Ella and Byron started asking the four of us a million questions about you and Ezra."

"What did she say?"

"They just wanted to know where you were and why you would leave to save 'some guy who's just using you'." She said nervous of my reaction.

"What did you guys tell them?"

"We all said we didn't know anything, you came to us said you were leaving and that was it we didn't give any details." Spencer said softly,

"How was Mike, how has he been with all this?" I asked sadly.

"He's doing ok. We told him he's welcome to hang with us whenever he wants or needs someone. But we can tell he already misses you."

"Well thank you guys for including him, I really appreciate it." I'm glad they're there for him too, they truly are amazing friends.

"Enough about the parents, where did Fitzy take you?" Hanna yelled taking the phone and putting it on speaker.

I giggled at Hanna before saying "we're in California"

"California, damn when you run away you really go as far as you can! How is it and where is Fitzy? I'm surprised he has let us have you on the phone this long." She said suggestively.

"Hanna!" we all scold her at the same time.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I was kidding, Jeez get a sense of humor people!" She said jokingly.

"Now to answer your questions, it is amazing here! We spent the day shopping and just having fun being a couple in public, he's out getting dinner. I stayed so I could talk to you guys."

"Well it sounds like you guys are having fun, I'm glad things are going well. We'll keep you posted on your parents. We'll let you go so you can call Mike I'm sure you want to talk to him before Ezra gets back." Emily said sadly.

"Ok, bye guys I miss you so much I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"We love you too, tell Fitzy we say hi." Hanna said giggling.

Once I hung up from the girls I called Mike it's around 9:30pm back in Rosewood so Mike should be in his room and we don't have to worry about Ella/Byron hearing. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hey Mike"

"Aria!" He said excitedly.

"Hi, how are you doing, how have things been since I left?" I asked softly, I'm sure it's hard for him having to hear whatever things mom and dad have said about Ezra and I.

"I'm doing ok. I stayed home from school today. Mom and dad have been arguing about how this was happening behind their backs and wondering where you could have gone."

"I'm so sorry for all of this Mike; I never meant to screw up this family again. I just wanted to end all the lying; I never expected it to turn into this." I said with tears in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Aria this isn't your fault! You didn't screw this family up, mom and dad way overreacted, and they should have seen how much he cares for you and stop making all these accusations."

"It is my fault, if we had just waited until I was 18 to tell them then none of this would be happening." I choked out while the tears were running down my face.

"Hey please, please don't cry you know how much I hate it when you do that. Whether you had waited to tell them in a couple of months or not, deep down you know they would react the same way."

"Yeah I know but I feel so guilty for just dropping a bomb like that then making you deal with it by yourself."

"I'm not dealing with it alone, if you didn't know I am your replacement in your little Power Puff group, the girls said I could always talk to them if I want. Besides I can always call and talk to you, right?"

"Of course Mike, I'm always here for you and I always will be. I want you to remember that, no matter what is wrong I am just a phone call away. Even if it's in the middle of the night and you just want to talk, please don't hesitate to call me or even Ezra if you want to talk to a guy about something."

"You're happy right, I know you have only been gone for a day but you don't regret this right?"

"Yes, I am very happy, we're in California and we had one of the best days of my life today. As for regretting this, no I don't. I love him and even though I miss you guys like crazy; I don't know what I would do without him." I said smiling.

"Hey what am I suppose to call him? Mr. Fitz, Ezra or as Hanna told me to call him Fitzy?" He said laughing.

I started laughing as well when I hear my little brother refer to my boyfriend as Fitzy, it weird enough when Hanna does it. "You can call him Ezra."

"Alright well I'm glad you're happy and having fun. You tell Ezra if he hurts you in any way or even so much as makes you cry I will come to California and kick his ass personally." Mike said going into his protective brother mode.

"I will make sure to pass that message along, but don't worry he would never hurt me." I said still giggling slightly, thinking of my 16-year-old brother kicking my 25-year-old boyfriend's ass.

"Well it was good talking to you; I'll let you go so you can go back to making out with Fitz."

"Mike! That is not what I was doing prior to this call, he's not even here he's out getting dinner." I can't believe he just said that.

"Uh huh sure Aria whatever you say." He said still laughing.

"Bye Mike, love you. Oh by the way congratulations on becoming the latest Power Puff girl, it's not as easy as it seems!" I hung up and got out of bed because Ezra was back.

"Sorry took longer than planned, long line. Did you just call Mike a Power Puff girl?" Ezra asked confused yet humorous about the comment.

"It's ok I didn't even realize how long you were gone. Yes I did, he has replaced me in the group therefore being the newest 'Power Puff' as he refers to the girls and I."

Ezra started laughing, "I'm glad you had a nice talk with everyone."

"I did, oh by the way I'm supposed to warn you, if you hurt or upset me in any way Mike is going to come here and kick your ass. So you better watch out Mr. Fitz." I said jokingly while trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"He would really kick my ass? I would never hurt you, but if I accidentally do somehow or upset you then I will pay to fly him out here and give me a well deserved ass kicking." He said smiling while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in close and kissing me.

"I love you so much Ezra."

"I love you too, forever and always." He replied sweetly then kissed me again.

_Yeah I most definitely could get used to living like this. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

_**I don't own anything.**_

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria and I have been in California for about two weeks. We are still looking for an apartment, we have a few appointments today to see some more. Aria has already started attending high school here, that one of the first things I wanted to take care of when we got here so she wouldn't get behind. I have applied to several of the local colleges I have an interview on Monday so I hope that goes well. I looked down at Aria sleeping, she looks so happy. I'm glad we did this, I'm still upset about Aria having to leave her friends and family but it has been amazing here. It's the middle of February now, so Aria's birthday is a little less than a month away. I want to make it perfect since she is turning 18. I already have a plan for her surprise I just hope that works out without any problems, I just have to find the perfect gift. I look over at the clock and see its 8:30.

"Aria wake up sweetie." I whisper softly in her ear.

"Do I have to?" She asked still half asleep.

"Yes, its 8:30 we need to get ready so we're not late for our appointment at 10." I said while kissing her neck trying to get her up.

"5 more minutes, then I'll get up promise." She mumbled.

"Alright 5 minutes that's all, I don't want to be late." I replied laughing.

After 10 minutes I woke her up again. "Alright rise and shine it's been 10 minutes."

"Mmhn another 5 won't hurt." She said rolling over to the other side of the bed so her back was facing me.

Knowing she wasn't going to get up any time soon, I decided to have some fun with her. I rolled her on her back and hovered over her and began kissing her neck softly, then her lips. Soon enough she was kissing me back, now for the fun part. I quickly reached down and started tickling her stomach knowing that would get her up. She began laughing and begging me to stop, but I just tickled her more.

"Ezra… Ezra stop please, I will get up I promise!" She said while giggling uncontrollably.

"Well how do I know that? I could stop right now and you might go back to sleep." I replied jokingly and tickling her some more.

"I will, I will I promise!" I stopped so she could catch her breath, "hey mister that was totally unfair, you know how ticklish I am!" She exclaimed pretending to be angry and pouted.

"Well maybe you should have woken up the first time." I said smirking then kissed her pout away. We quickly got dressed and were on our way to the appointment.

* * *

><p>The apartment we're looking at now seems perfect, I love it and I can tell by the expression on Aria's face she does too. It has two bedrooms, good size kitchen and living room; it's the perfect place for the two of us. Plus it's not too far from the beach, which I'm sure Aria loves.<p>

I pulled Aria aside and asked "So what do you think?"

"I love it, I really do. It's perfect size and it's close to school and the college if you get the job, which I'm sure you will. What about you, can you see us living here?" Aria said enthusiastically.

"I think it's amazing, we could use the second bedroom as a guest room or my room if you don't want to share one, and it's completely up to you." I said and quickly wishing I hadn't.

Seeing my nervous expression she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. "Hey, of course I want to share a room with you, unless you don't want to. I was thinking we could make that room an office so I would have a place to do homework and you to grade papers."

"Of course I want to share a room with you; I just don't want you to feel like you have to share a room with me. I think an office would be great. So what do you say is this our new home?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, if you like it then I say definitely yes!" she said smiling "I can't believe we're buying our first apartment!" she giggled then started kissing me, it was starting to get really heated then I remember the realtor is here somewhere so I pulled back.

"Ok let's go sign the papers" I whispered on her lips then kissed her again before going to find the realtor.

**ARIA'S POV**

This apartment is amazing I absolutely love it; I can't believe it's going to be ours. Ezra left to go find the realtor leaving me to look out the window lost in my thoughts. It's been about two weeks since we left; I talk to the girls and Mike almost every day. School is going well, it sucks being the new kid but it's not too bad. Even though I miss everyone I'm glad Ezra and I left, I never could have dreamt of a more amazing life for us, once we move in everything else will just fall into place and be perfect. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ezra came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear softly.

"We need to go sign the paperwork to make this place officially ours." He said softly in my ear.

"Ok come on." I smiled while taking his hand and walking to the kitchen where all the paperwork was laid out for us.

After we signed and got everything taken care of the realtor gave us the keys and said we can start moving in Monday morning. Ezra and I just spent the day walking around looking for furniture to put in our new apartment and enjoying the nice weather; surprisingly see how it's the middle of February. Then went to a romantic dinner to celebrate buying our first place, it was amazing. I love Ezra so much; he does everything he can to make me happy. I can't wait for Monday I want to do something special for Ezra to show him how much I love him and how grateful am grateful to have him. So I'm going to skip school Monday to make sure everything is perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot! :)**

**ARIA'S POV**

It's Monday morning, I stayed up all night last night planning everything out in my head of how I wanted to surprise Ezra tonight. He has done so much for me these past few weeks, hell this past year. I just want to do something special for him and show him how much I love and appreciate him. He has a few interviews today for some colleges he applied to so he's not supposed to be back until 6:30 or 7. This gives me plenty of time to get everything ready. First I had to go shopping to get a really sexy dress, then grocery shopping. I plan on making him his favorite dinner with candles lit all over the apartment.

* * *

><p>I texted Ezra and told him to come to the apartment and not the hotel because I had a surprise for him. It's now 6:45 so he should be here any minute now. I walked around to make sure everything was perfect. I had made a little bed in the center of the living room with pillows and blankets for us to lay on, lit candles all around the living room and had dinner next to the 'bed'. Hopefully everything will go as planned, because I'm getting really nervous that he won't like it. I'm wearing a tight, form-fitting blue dress that ends to mid-thigh with black heels.<p>

I hear Ezra unlocking the door so I quickly walk over to the door so I could greet him.

"Welcome home honey" I said seductively while taking his coat and brief case after pulling his tie off.

"Wow you look amazing" He looked stunned before pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"Thank you, how did your interview with UCLA go?"

"It went really good, The Dean seemed to like me enough to hire me. I start next Monday. Turns out the Professor who's position was open for the rest of the term since she is now on maternity leave, she decided she wanted to be a stay at home mom so it is completely and 100% my job."

"Seriously, that's amazing news! I told you, you would do great, congratulations!" I exclaimed then kisses him again.

"Well come on Professor Fitz I have a surprise for you." I took his hand and pulled him into the living room so he could see everything.

"You did all of this?" He asks in amazement.

"I wanted to do something as a thank you for all you have done and to show you how much I love you. Do you like it?" I asked nervous he would hate it and think it was stupid.

"Aria I absolutely love it! I love you, I can't believe you would go through all the trouble to do this for me." He said incredulously.

Not long after, Ezra leaned down and kissed me passionately while our tongues entwined. I grabbed his hand to sit down on the bed after turning off all the lights so we sat surrounded by candle light. I poured us both a glass of wine and we ate peacefully. Once we were done we lay down and cuddled just enjoying each other's presence. I had my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while he traced soft patterns on my arm and music played softly in the background.

"I love you so much Aria, you have no idea how much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He said sweetly while playing with my hair.

Right then in that moment made me realize exactly what I wanted. I tilted my head up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around Ezra's neck to pull him on top of me. Our kiss was becoming very heated very quickly, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and moaned slightly when he ran his hand down my body. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his chest. I guess Ezra realized what I was doing because he pull back and was about to get off of me until I held on tighter and kept him there.

"Aria we should stop before this gets too far." He whispered not looking in my eyes.

"Ezra I want this, I'm ready. I want you to be my one and only, I love you I wouldn't want my first to be anyone else." I whispered sincerely trying to prove to him that I really do want this.

"I don't want you to feel like we have to. I want you to truly be sure this is want you want, as long as I have you I don't care if we have sex or not." He said honestly while finally looking in my eyes.

I kissed Him softly then whispered on his lips "I want you Ezra, I'm 100% positive. I will never regret this I love you and I'm ready for this." I said, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you too Sweetheart."

With that we made passionate love all night long.

**EZRA'S POV**

Last night was amazing. I loved the dinner and what she did to the apartment, it was beautiful. Then for the first time we made love, it was amazing and surreal. Right now it's around 7am we're still laying in the living room, Aria hasn't woken up yet. I figured she could miss school today and we could just have a lazy day. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aria rubbing my chest softly while kissing my neck. Soon enough she rolled over and straddles me. I was running my hands up and down her soft, bare back while we kissed.

"Good Morning" she greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Good Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I asked still caressing her back.

"I slept great; last night was the best night of my life. I was thinking since we now have the apartment why don't we check out of the hotel. I don't know about you, but I was pretty comfy here last night." She said suggestively.

"That works for me, I was amazingly comfortable too. You know I was thinking maybe you should skip school today and have a lazy day with me."

"Mr. Fitz are you trying to get me to play hooky? That's not very teacher like mister!" She joked with a fake gasp.

"Hmmm guess you have to punish me then." I said suggestively.

"Actually I just might do that!" She said then attacking me with kisses.

_I'm sure you can imagine how the rest of our morning was. _

**ARIA'S POV**

After a very fun, very long morning with Ezra we finally decided to was time to get dressed and head out around 11am. We had managed to find a lot of furniture and décor we wanted for the apartment. Since it was kind of a slow day the store said they could get it all delivered around 5pm tonight. So far we have gotten: a bed for our room, 2 desks for the office (one for me and one for Ezra), a couple leather chairs for the living room and 2 TVs (one for our bedroom the other for the living room). Now all we need are nightstands for our room, a couch and all the appliances for the kitchen. Well aside from a coffee maker, that was the very first thing we bought. It was getting close to 5 so Ezra and I headed home so we would there for the delivery guys to show up.

Surprisingly it only took about 30 minutes for the guys to bring everything in for us. They even offered to help us put everything where we wanted. So about an hour later all the furniture was in place. Even though we have been shopping all day Ezra and I go back out to try to finish our shopping list. We get majority of the kitchen appliances so I can have something to cook with thankfully. Once we go home again, Ezra started putting away all the appliances and things we bought while I was in our closet organizing and putting away our clothes. Around 8pm Ezra snuck up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked while biting my ear softly.

"Mm pizza sounds good, does that work for you?" I ask while trying to refrain from moaning when he starts sucking on my sweet spot behind my ear.

"I'm up for anything." He whispered then turned me around quickly, pulling my body into his and kissing me passionately.

I force myself to pull back from the kiss "ok you go order the pizza and I'll see you back in here so we can pick up where we left off." I said running my hands down his chest suggestively.

"Ok I'll be right back." He said while hurrying to go order dinner.

About 5 minutes later Ezra ran into our room, picks me up by my waist and tosses me lightly on the bed while crawling on top of me. Thankfully one of the first things we did once the furniture arrived was make the bed.

About 30 minutes later Ezra and I were cuddling when we heard a knock on the door, which was when we remembered about the pizza. Ezra got out of bed threw on some pants and went to pay for dinner. Not too long after he came back to bed with the pizza, two glasses and a bottle of wine. After dinner Ezra and I decided the closet and kitchen could wait to be finished tomorrow, right now we just want to test out the bed some more.

**Happy PLL day, can't wait for they Byron/Ezra showdown! Please review and let me know how I can improve. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot! :)Enjoy**

**EZRA'S POV**

Things have been better than ever for Aria and I. Her birthday is about two weeks away. I know exactly what I want to do for her I just hope everything can work out. It's 6:30am Aria is in the shower getting ready for school, I don't have any classes today so I'm planning on grading papers all day and setting up her surprise. I took her phone and get a few phone numbers I needed. I heard her turn the water off so I quickly put her phone back so she won't notice anything.

"Are you sure I can't skip today and hang out with you?" She asked after coming out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Yes, besides spring break is almost here. Then we can stay in bed and be lazy all week."

She sighed and sat next to me on the bed facing me and kissed me lightly. "Please Ezzy, we could spend the day in bed or go have some fun at the beach?" She offered while pouting and giving me her puppy dog eyes knowing the combination of the two can get me to do just about **anything** for her.

"Ok that isn't fair and you know it! As much as I would love to spend the day with you, you need to go to school. I promise tonight we can do whatever you want." I replied not looking in her eyes, because if I did I would give in.

"Ok fine, but you promise we will do _anything_ I want to tonight?"

"Yes I promise baby." I kissed her pout away.

"Alright I'll go get dressed." Aria sighed loudly then went to get ready.

Once I got Aria out the door I head to our office to start grading all these papers. After a few hours I go find my phone to start planning Aria's surprise.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Hanna, Emily and I had just sat down at a table in the cafeteria for lunch when Mrs. Montgomery came over to us.

"Hi girls, I was wondering if you have heard anything from Aria yet?"

The three of us share a worried glance, afraid of what would happen if she finds out several people know where her daughter actually is but her.

"No Mrs. Montgomery, we haven't heard a thing." I quickly replied since it was obvious Hanna and Emily didn't know what to say.

She sighed "It's been almost two months, I figured she would have come back by now. The police quit looking because she's basically an adult and they said they have more important things to do." I can tell she's upset about Aria leaving but she seems madder about the situation instead of the fact her daughter ran away.

"Why don't you girls seem so surprised about this?" she asked curiously.

"Well we know Mr. Fitz really loves her and he never took advantage of her. He makes her happy, so as long as she's happy and safe we're fine with her decision even though we miss her." Emily spoke up surprising us all.

"He doesn't love her he's using her!" Ella scoffed "Well if she shows up to see you guys for her birthday please let me know."

"Guys what do you think she's going to do if she ever finds out where they are?" Hanna whispered after Ella walked away.

"I don't know, and I hope she never does." I whisper back.

"But what about her birthday do you think she might come back?" Emily asked hopefully, she really misses Aria.

"I don't kn-" right then my phone started ringing, I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, hi its Ezra you guys are at lunch right?" Ezra asked.

"Oh hi Ezra, yeah we're at lunch now is everything ok?" Hanna and Emily's heads snapped up and looked at me when I said his name.

"Yes everything is fine. I wanted to do something special for Aria's birthday, is this a good time for you to talk?"

"Hang on we're going to step outside so we don't have to worry about Ella hearing." I grab the girls and pull them into the bathroom with me. "Ok Ezra what's up?"

"Well since Aria's birthday is coming up, I was wondering if you, Hanna, Emily and Mike would want to come to California to surprise her? I know you probably think I'm crazy but her birthday is the Monday after spring break starts so you wouldn't miss school. It would mean so much to her, she misses you guys terribly." He asked nervously.

By now we had my phone on speaker so we could all hear and talk to Ezra. We look up at each other and nod.

"Yeah that would be amazing. We miss her too, I'm sure Mike would also love too. I'll talk to him after school about it." I smiled thinking about getting to see Aria after so long.

"Um wait a minute guys. How are we going to convince our parents to let us go to California? Because us leaving at the same time as Aria's birthday is sure to raise some suspicions." Emily asked.

"Oh I know. We tell them we just want to take a road trip to clear our heads because we're still upset about Aria leaving. And her birthday is just reminding us about it. Then we offer Mike to come so he's not alone. They won't think twice about it!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Do you think your parents will believe it? You guys can stay the whole spring break if you want." Ezra offers.

"That would be amazing, I'm sure we could pull it off. But what about the plane tickets, I have money in my account but not that much? Besides my parents have been watching what I spend and if I say we're going on a road trip they will be suspicious of 4 plane tickets to California." I asked disappointed that we wouldn't get to go after all.

"Damn it! There is no way we can get the money without any of our parents finding out." Hanna exclaimed.

"Actually girls I was planning on paying for your tickets, hotel and everything." Ezra spoke up to get our attention again.

"Seriously? Fitzy you are the best; no wonder Aria loves you so much!" Hanna said while jumping up and down excited.

"Hanna!" Emily and I scold while Ezra laughs.

"Mr. Fitz... I mean Ezra we could never ask you to do that, It's way too much money. We can figure out some other way to see her." Emily said regretfully.

"Yeah Ezra you don't have to do that. Like Emily said we can find another way." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"No girls you are Aria's best friends, you have always been there for her and helped us sneak around back in Rosewood; I owe you guys. Besides I know how happy it would make Aria if she saw you guys again, especially for her birthday. I would do anything for her, no matter how much money it costs me."

"Are you Sure Ezra you really don't have to, that's a lot of money?" Emily asks softly, yet hopefully.

"Yes Emily I am 100% positive. Don't worry about the money, just get your parents ok with you guys being gone for a week. Mike too, please make sure he comes too."

"Fitzy you are the best! We will do whatever it takes to make our parents and Mike's to let us leave. But the bell is about to ring for our next class so we will talk to you later about details." Hanna said.

"Ok by girls, thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." Ezra spoke cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Ez... Can we go to the beach?" Aria asked while standing behind my chair kissing my neck with her hands running up and down my chest.<p>

"I have 3 more papers to finish the yes we can."

"Yay!" She kissed me one more time before running to our room.

Once we got to the beach I helped Aria put on her sunscreen which resulted in a very heated make out session. Now I'm trying to convince her to get in the water.

"Come on. You love the beach, yet you don't want to get into the water!" I said trying to pull her toward the water.

"It's freezing it was not this cold last week!" She protested.

"It's the middle of March it's not necessarily going to be warm." I said while she just sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest "come on baby, swim with me just for a little bit?"

Aria just shook her head no and stated "too cold!"

So I leaned down and kissed her passionately, as she was starting to get lost in the kiss I picked her up by her thighs. I began walking slowly toward the water, so she wouldn't notice. Once I got a little ways in the water but not too far so the water wasn't touching her yet, I pulled back from the kiss.

"Ezra what are yo-" she shrieked as I dropped her into the water.

"Ezra Fitz what the hell is wrong with you, it's cold!" she yelled.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead "Hey I got you in the water didn't I?" I asked with a smirk.

"That you did." she leaned up to kiss me again, I'm surprised she isn't very mad. Usually she would torture me for this kind of thing.

I pulled back from our heated kiss when I felt her pulling my swim shorts off. "Aria what are you doing?"

"Mmm what, you never thought of sex in the middle of the ocean?" She questioned seductively.

Instead of answering I just wrapped my arms tighter around her and kissed her with all the passion I could.

**ARIA'S POV**

When Ezra and I got to the beach it was much colder than I thought it would be, so I was going to just relax in the sand and tan. Ezra however had a different idea; he tricked me then dropped me in the freezing ass water!

"Ezra Fitz what the hell is wrong with you, it's cold!" I yelled when I came back up for air.

Ezra just laughed and leaned down to kissed my forehead "Hey I got you in the water didn't I?" He asked with a stupid smirk.

I quickly got an idea on payback; there is no way he's getting away with this!

"That you did." I leaned up to kiss him softly pretending like I wasn't angry.

Now it's time for some payback when the kiss became very heated I started pulling off his swim shorts.

He pulled back from our kiss with a shocked expression. "Aria what are you doing?"

"Mmm what, you never thought of sex in the middle of the ocean?" I asked seductively while looking up at him innocently.

Instead of answering me he just smiled, and pulled me into one of our most passionate kisses yet. Since he was distracted I slowly discarded his shorts but kept them in my hand. Right before he could untie my bikini I took off running/swimming to the shore line, with his shorts in hand.

"Aria what they hell are you doing?" He shouted while coming closer to the shore line where I was standing in the sand.

"You know what they say, payback is a bitch! I wouldn't come to close, seeing how I have your shorts and you're standing there naked!" I smirked while giggling.

"Aria come on give them back!" He pleaded.

"Hey this is your fault I said I didn't want to get into the water and yet you did it anyway." I replied still giggling.

"Oh come on I was kidding!"

I just sat down and got comfortable.

"Please Aria, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you however you want." He pleaded.

"Mmm let me think... Nope I'm good. Oh and sweet talking isn't going to get you out of this honey!" I shouted back.

"I know you'll give in soon, you'll be hungry soon enough and have to head back to the apartment." He smirked.

_Mmm time for a little more teasing._

"You're right!" I got up and pretend like I was going to give the shorts back, I saw him smile thinking he won.

"Ok you stay there, take all the time you want enjoying that swim you wanted so desperately. I'm going to head home and start dinner." His smile quickly dropped realizing he didn't win.

"Seriously you're going to keep me out here?"

"No, hell you could get out right now. No one is stopping you." I suggest.

"Aria that's not far!" He shouted.

"Life isn't far babe." I drop the shorts on the ground "your shorts will be here waiting for you. See you at home!" I giggle before leaving.

I make my way back to the apartment.

_Oh how I love teasing him, can't wait for him to get home._

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know how I can improve. Any guesses as to what Ezra will do when he gets home? Only 4 more days until episode 224! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I especially wanted to thank St0ryTeller for all of your really nice reviews. My sister kept getting annoyed with me because my phone rang like 10 times in a row notifying me of all the emails. Lol :)**

_**I don't own anything **_

_**Chapter 10**_

**MIKE'S POV**

Ever since Aria left things have been really tense around the house. We don't really talk during dinner and when we do it's just awkward small talk, well when we eat together that is. Since Aria's birthday is coming up mom and dad have been acting even more annoying, thinking of how they're going to punish her and what they will do if she comes home to see the girls. It's been really hard these past couple months. But knowing Aria is happy and having fun and completely safe with Ezra I don't feel as worried. All of a sudden I heard my phone ring.

_**Hey we need to talk, meet me at the park.  
>-Spencer<strong>_

_**Ok, be there soon.  
>-Mike<strong>_

I get up, lock my door and quietly climb out my window and head for the park. I look around until I see Spencer.

"Hey, so what did you need to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Ok so long story short, Ezra called me today and he wants to surprise Aria for her birthday and have the four of us fly to California." Spencer whispered.

"Really! But how are we supposed to pay for plane tickets and everything. Or leave without our parents knowing?" I ask excitedly, I really want to see her again.

"Ezra is paying for everything; all we have to worry about is getting our parents to let us leave for a week."

"Again how are we supposed to do that?" I ask confused as to how we're going to convince our parents to leave for a week.

"Aria's birthday is during spring break. So we're going to tell our parents we need to clear our heads and go on a road trip, since we're still upset about her leaving. And the fact that it's her birthday isn't helping us get over her leaving."

"Ezra is really going to pay for everything?" I asked amazed.

"Ya, he said no matter how much money it costs him he would do anything to make her happy."

"He truly is a great guy; I couldn't want anyone else for my big sis." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Aria so soon.

"Yes he's the best. He's going to call me soon with more details; the girls know but don't mention anything to Aria." She sighed "Alright well I have to get back before my parents notice I'm gone, you too."

"Ok bye Spence. Hey the next time you talk to Ezra will you tell him thanks for me, you know for this and taking care of Aria?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled before walking off "of course Mike"

**ARIA'S POV**

I was almost done making dinner when I heard a knock on the door, I smiled to myself knowing it was Ezra seeing how he didn't have any keys. Oh this should be fun... When I open the door there he is standing there dripping wet. Damn he looked good!

"I see you found your swim shorts." I smirk while glancing down at his pants.

"Dinner will be done by the time you finish changing clothes." I say while heading back to the kitchen

All of a sudden Ezra comes up behind me and pins me to the counter after spinning me around to face him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I giggle while looking in his eyes.

"You know, leaving your boyfriend in the ocean naked and taking his pants is a very bad thing to do." He whispered huskily while leaning down to kiss and bites my neck.

"Well then Mr. Fitz maybe you should punish me and teach me a lesson." I whisper back seductively while running my hand down his toned chest.

"Actually that is exactly what I'm going to do." He says with lust in his voice.

Ezra turned around to turn off the stove before picking me up and carrying me to our room and throwing me on the bed. I squealed when I hit the mattress. I always love this side of Ezra. I roll over to straddle him when Ezra rolls us back forcibly while pinning my hands above my head.

"No, I'm in control." He says lustfully.

God he's so sexy when he's like this. I try to bite back a moan as he starts to suck more vigorously at my neck.

* * *

><p>I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock at 6am telling me I had to get up for school. Once I manage to turn it off I try to go back to sleep because I'm exhausted. Ezra and I were up going at it all night and it's definitely talking a toll on me, but it was the most amazing night. I had almost fallen asleep when Ezra started rubbing my back.<p>

"Wake up honey, you need to get ready for school." He whispered softly.

"Mmmm 5 more minutes." I murmured.

"Do you not remember the last time you wanted 5 more minutes? If I recall correctly it ended with me tickling you, and you begging for mercy." I felt him smirk on the back of my neck and slip his right hand to my stomach.

"Hey don't even think about it mister!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked teasingly.

"Mm I don't know wanna go to the beach again? That was pretty fun for me. What about you?" I giggled.

He rolled me over on my back and hovered over me, while softly kissing my neck.

"Yeah right like I'm going to the beach with you ever again!"

"What you didn't enjoy your swim? I definitely _loved _how it ended." I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Well I definitely loved how it ended too. How it's started however, I could have gone without." He said before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

"Ok how about this, I made breakfast for you. I will bring it in here so you can have breakfast in bed before you have to start getting ready?"

I smiled up at him "That sounds wonderful. But should I be worried that you actually cooked? You're not going to give me food poisoning because of last night right?" I giggled at him.

"I promise it won't kill you, I think it's nearly impossible for me to screw this up." He chuckled.

"Alright surprise me."

"Ok close your eyes I'll be right back."

"Alright." I kissed him one more time then sat up, and closed my eyes nervously.

I heard Ezra come back into our room a few minutes later and sit a tray on my lap. "Ok open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw two bowls of cereal and two coffee cups.

"Tada a gourmet meal for my sweetheart!" He said proudly.

I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face or the giggle that slipped through my lips yet again this morning. "It most certainly is! Thank you." I said before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"Well let's eat." Ezra stated then picked up his bowl of cereal and pulled me into his side while we ate in a comfortable silence.

**EZRA'S POV**

I had just finished my morning classes and was headed to my office to work out the details on getting the girls and Mike to California. When I opened my office door I saw Aria sitting in my chair reading _'To Kill a Mockingbird'._

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked Surprised.

"What, do you have lunch plans with your secret girlfriend?" She joked.

"No of course not I'm just surprised to see you."

She got up and walked over to me. "Well I figured I would drop by and give you this, seeing how you have that big meeting this afternoon." She said and handed me my brief case that had all stuff for the meeting in it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her chastely. "Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey you said your meeting will run until around 10pm right?"

"Yeah but I just found out Professor Miller is also talking and he talks forever so it will probably be around 11. Why?" I asked curiously, I don't even want to go to this meeting it's going to be so long and boring I would much rather spend my time with Aria.

"Oh I'm working on this project for school and I need to meet with my partner Max. He's been out sick for a couple days so we have a lot of work to do. I was wondering if you're ok with us working at the apartment. If not we can just go to the library, it's not a big deal." She asked nervously.

"Uh yeah of course you can, I don't have a problem with it. It's your apartment too Aria, you can have whoever you want over." I said while trying to hide my jealously.

"I know I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a problem with it since it would be a guy coming over."

"Thank you for letting me know, call me if you need me to pick anything up on the way home."

"Ok I will thank you. As much as I don't want to, I have to get back to school before my lunch break is up. I'll see you tonight." She said sadly.

"Ok, I love you. Thank you again for the briefcase."

"Love you too. Bye." She kissed me on the cheek then left.

Even though I am a little uneasy about a guy alone in our apartment with Aria, I can't say no to her. That would be unfair to her because of my stupid jealousy issues. Once Aria left I started to work out all of the details for her surprise. I still had an hour before my meeting so I figured I would call Spencer and let her know.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Ezra and we had worked out basically all of the details. Now all we need to do is get our parents on board for our 'road trip'. I was deep in thought when Mike came up to me.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Can you and the girls, or just you because you're really convincing and can lie your way through anything. Please go talk to Ella? She's not so sure about this 'road trip' idea and thinks I'm going to cause trouble with the three of you. Please there is no way I can miss seeing Aria." He pleaded desperately.

"Yes of course, want me to talk to her now?"

"If you're not busy, that would be great. Thank you!" He said relieved.

When we get to Ella's class room I quietly knock on the door. "Mrs. Montgomery can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked trying not to seem nervous.

"Yes come on in." Ella said.

Mike and I walked over to her desk while she sat down in the chair.

"Mike wanted me to talk to you about next week. The girls and I wanted to go on a road trip as a little get away, to clear our head from all the resent events. And we thought Mike could come too."

Ella eyed me suspiciously "3 teenage girls are going on a road trip for spring break and want their best friend who is missing, little brother to come with them?"

"Yeah. I mean ever since Aria left Mike has gotten really close with the three of us. The girls and I didn't think it would be fair for us to go off to clear our heads and leave Mike here by himself to deal with it alone." Man I hope she believes this because she still seems suspicious.

"Have your parents said yes yet?"

"No we're asking them tonight we wanted to have most of the details sorted out before we asked. That way we could answer most if not all of your questions." I swear I'm going to hell for lying like this. Well we all are seeing how we know where her daughter is and we're going to see her, but no one's telling her parents where she is.

"I'll have to talk to Byron tonight. But only if you promise not to mess with them in anyway then yes, you may go." She said while looking at Mike.

"I won't I promise, I'll behave and do everything they say thank you mom." Mile said trying not to seem too excited.

With that we turned and walked out of the classroom. Once we were a safe distance from Ella's classroom I told Mike everything Ezra told me this morning. Now that we have permission from his parents he's all set. All we have to do is get the three of our parents to agree.

_I hope this plan works out with no problems._

**I wasn't going to update for a few days but because 224 is in only 4 hours and I did really good on a test today, I'm in a really good mood and felt like updating. Can't wait for the new episode I'm sure it will cause another Ezria Storm but this one is finally a good storm :) Please let me know how I can improve!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are incredibly nice! :) **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**I don't own anything**_

**ARIA'S POV**

I had just got out of school and was on my way home with Max. He was driving since Ezra and I still only have one car, we didn't want to spend all of our money at first so we just got one and share. I know Ezra said he was fine with Max coming over but he seemed a little unsure and jealous. But honestly there is nothing to be jealous about, sure Max is a nice good looking guy but no one could ever beat Ezra. Max is about 5' 8" black hair with green eyes. We had just walked into the door and sat our stuff down in the living room.

"Wow nice place, you live here by yourself?" Max asked while looking around.

"No I live with my boyfriend." I replied while getting everything we needed out and laying it on the coffee table.

"Boyfriend huh? I never see you around school with anyone."

"Yeah he's older, actually."

"And he doesn't mind me being here, alone with his girlfriend?" He asked curiously.

"No of course not, he trusts me. I would never cheat on him; I love him." This conversation has taken a weird turn. Max hasn't really ever tried to pry into my personal life before.

"Mm that's interesting..." He states while looking around some more.

I look at him questionably. "Why is it interesting exactly?"

"I'm just saying if I had a girlfriend as beautiful as you I would be extremely jealous of her having guys over while I was at school or work." He said suggestively.

"Well he's not. We should start working we have a lot to get done." I said quickly wanting to change the subject.

* * *

><p>It was around 10:30pm, Max and I are almost done with the project but I highly doubt we can finish it tonight. I told Max it was time for us to call it quits for the night so we started putting everything away. Before I knew it I heard Ezra unlocking the front door. Shit! I was hoping to have Max out before Ezra got home because of that weird conversation earlier with Max. Plus I know how Ezra feels about me having guy friends. Great this is going to be awkward to say the least. When Ezra walked in he walked toward the living room and froze once he saw Max and I. I notice his face hardened and he squared his shoulders.<p>

"Ezra hi, I wasn't expecting you for another hour!" I said nervously hoping Max would hurry up and leave.

"The meeting ended earlier than planned." He said with a tight voice.

"Oh that's good. Um well Ezra this is Max a friend from school." I said while gesturing to Max who was watching us closely. "Max this is my boyfriend Ezra."

"Oh, so this is the lucky guy? Hey." Max said somewhat suggestively while packing up the rest of his stuff. "Ok Aria, I had a _great _time thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Want to continue this tomorrow after school?" He asked while I walked him toward the door.

"Ya that sounds good, see you tomorrow." I said then Max suddenly pulled me into a hug, I can feel Ezra's eyes burning into the back of me.

"Bye Aria." Max said cheerfully then left, I just murmured bye and shut the door.

"Aria what the hell was that?" Ezra asked furiously once I walked back into the living room toward him.

_Great he's jealous and pissed, not a good combination._

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! What the hell did he mean by 'lucky guy' and why did he hug you?" Ezra started pacing back and forth in front of the couch after I sat down.

"It was nothing; he was just kidding when he said that it doesn't mean anything. As for the hug, I don't know why he did it but once again, it didn't mean anything!" I stated calmly.

"Really because it doesn't seem like nothing. He has a thing for you, how do I know nothing's going on?"

Now that just pissed me off, screw staying calm. I stood up and turned to face him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I would NEVER cheat on you and you know that! I asked you if you had a problem with him coming over and you said no, so why are you acting so surprised?" I'm too tired and not in the mood for this argument.

"Because when you said you were having someone over I wasn't expecting that! The way he hugged you seemed way more than a friendly hug, I'm surprised he didn't kiss you too. Or did that happen when you knew I wouldn't be home for awhile? Is that why you were so shocked to see me an hour early? That would explain why he said he had a great time, no one ever _'had a great time'_while working on a project unless they are doing something other than school!" He was full out yelling now.

I reached up and slapped him with a great deal of velocity across the face. "I would never cheat on you, and you should know that. If you actually believe in all the things you just accused me of then you are not the man I fell in love with! You better get comfortable on the couch because you sure as hell are NOT sleeping in bed with me, jackass!"

With that I ran to our room, slammed the door shut and locked it. I crawled into bed not caring that I was still in my clothes and make up on then started crying endlessly.

**EZRA'S POV**

I keep replaying everything that happened in the past 30 minutes over and over again in my head. I'm lying on the couch trying to get comfortable but honestly I can't sleeping knowing I said and accused Aria of those harsh things. My cheek is still stinging from her hitting me. For a small girl she is VERY strong but I deserved it. I could tell she was trying not to cry in front of me but it broke my heart when I saw her eyes fill with tears and knowing I'm the one who caused them. I know I shouldn't have said those things but can you blame me? I come home at 10:30 at night and there is a good looking guy with my girlfriend, who obviously has feelings for her! I have always feared the day when she would realize she could do better and find a guy her own age, who wouldn't take away her teen years. When I saw them together they looked like a couple and the way he was looking at her, I just snapped and let the jealousy take over. Oh and don't even get me started on that damn hug!

I can hear Aria's muffled cries coming from our room and it broke my heart all the more knowing I made her cry. I came to the conclusion that I was being a total asshole and deserved getting hit, and that I would try to make it up to her tomorrow. I don't have as many classes to teach tomorrow so I'm going to pick Aria up from school and go from there; hopefully she'll talk to me. Exhaustion finally took over me and I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I went to go check on Aria. To my surprise the bedroom door was unlocked and pushed to. So I slowly walked into the room, however the bed was made so I check the bathroom; she wasn't in there either. I checked the office because there is nowhere else for her to go, unfortunately she wasn't there. She had left before I got up, guess she's still pissed.

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up early today to make sure I would be out of the apartment before Ezra woke up, after last night I have nothing to say to him. So once I was ready I gathered all of my stuff then slipped out the front door quietly. Unfortunately school seemed like it was dragging on for hours. It was finally the end if the school day after what felt like forever so I went to find Max.

"Hey Aria, so you ready to go work on the project?" Max asked strangely cheerfully.

"Yeah of course. Hey I was wondering can we work on it at your place or the library today?"

He nodded then gave me a curious look. "Let me guess the boyfriend doesn't want me over? Because you would think he would be more pissed about you coming over to my house, he can't check up on you there."

Ok well that was... Strange. "No it's not that, I just don't want to work on it at my place today." I said causally hoping he would just drop this.

"Sure, well let's go." He smiled and lightly put his hand on my lower back and led me to his car.

I tensed at first, a bit unsure about his hand on my back but soon relaxed because it felt comforting.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:30pm by the time Max and I finally finished the project. Max offered for me to eat dinner with them normally I would have said no so I could go see Ezra, but since I really don't want to see him right now I said yes. I still have no idea exactly what it was I ate because I have never seen or heard of it before but it was really good! Max offered to take me home too, so I ended up at the apartment around 8:30. However I didn't go inside, I just sat out front enjoying the weather and putting off having to confront Ezra. I had been sitting there for about 15 minutes when the door man Harry came over to me. Most people would think this was weird but Harry and I are actually good friends, he's mid - late 60's but he's really nice and great to talk to. He can always cheer me up when I'm in a bad mood. He talked to me for a good hour when I got locked out one time and had to wait for Ezra to come home from his meeting and let me in.<p>

"Are you ok Aria?" Harry asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." I said trying not to seem sad or upset.

"Let me guess you got locked out again, because Ezra isn't here?" He chuckled and sat down next to me.

I smiled. "No I didn't, just thinking I guess."

"Well anything I can help with? I'm a great listener."

I sighed and looked down. "No not really, just relationship problems."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I'm probably not the best person to give advice in that department. Don't worry everything will work out soon kiddo." He said softly.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will in time. I'm just worried about how to fix all of this. I wish life had a rewind and delete button."

"Well I know it's not my place to say but I know Ezra is crazy in love with you. Whatever stupid thing he did just remember he's a guy, and we mess up a lot! But you'll get past whatever happened soon sweety." Harry said softly, see this is why I love talking to him; he's also great at comforting.

"Thank you, Harry. You always know what to say. Hey earlier you said Ezra wasn't here?"

"He ame home around 3:30ish and seemed pretty mad. Then he left around 7, is there anything I can do for you?"

So Ezra wasn't home, meaning I can go on up and drop all my stuff off. "Um nope I'm good. Thank you for the talk, I really appreciate it." I smiled kissed him on the cheek and went on upstairs.

Once I got to the apartment I went straight to the bedroom put all my stuff away then pulled out some shorts, tank top and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail then grabbed a hoodie because it can get kind of cold and breezy at night. Once I was dressed I headed for the door with just my keys and a water bottle, and then began my run to the beach.

**EZRA'S POV**

After I finished my classes for the day I went to my office to grade papers for a couple hours. Not too long after I checked the time and realized it was almost time for me to go pick up Aria. So I started packing up all of my things, until a student walked in.

"Professor Fitz, can I come in?" Jessica, one of my students asked.

"Uh yes come on in, I have a few minutes to spare." I sat my stuff down to give her my full attention.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me?" She said flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of in a hurry to get somewhere."

"That's ok we can go to dinner instead that would give us more time to get to know one another. Unless you want to skip dinner all together and just get to the _after events_." Jessica said while walking over to me and placing her hand on my bicep.

I shook her arm off. "I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry. I have to go though, I'm running late." I said trying to get her to leave.

"I won't tell her if you don't, what can she offer you that I can't? Besides the whole Student/Teacher thing is really hot, don't you think?" She asked seductively while playing with my tie.

Before I knew what was happening she kissed me. As soon as I realized what just happened I quickly pushed her away from me.

"Jessica no! I have a girlfriend who I am very happy with and love completely. And I don't date students. I think it's time you leave." I said sternly.

"But-"

"No now!" I said trying to stay calm and pushing her out the door. Well if things weren't messed up enough with Aria, now I have to explain this to her!

When I got to the high school I parked out front where I usually do and waited for Aria. After about 15 minutes I saw Aria walking out with Max, I watched them closely. Then Max put his hand on her lower back I looked at Aria and saw she smiled; she looked happy and comfortable like she did _-does- _with me. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel while jealousy quickly washed over me. I watched her get in his car and drive away. I went back to the apartment thinking they might go back there. 3 hours later and she still hadn't come home. I have called and texted her multiple times but she won't respond. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my keys and drove to the local bar to drink my problems away. I didn't want to get drunk because I knew if I was drunk during my next encounter with Aria it wouldn't end well so I just drank two scotches, ate a cheeseburger and sat there for a couple hours then went home.

When I got home I went to sit on the couch and think of everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. Got in a fight with Aria, accused her of being unfaithful, I'm driving her into the arms of freaking Max, a student came on to me, and to top it all off I haven't spoken to or seen Aria since last night. Things are just so screwed up right now. It's almost 10:30 Aria should be home by now, she's probably still at Max's house or somewhere off with him. Just the thought of that pisses me off even more.

I decide to call Aria again, hoping she will actually answer this time but I highly doubt it. Suddenly I hear her phone ringing in our bedroom, I jump up and run to the room thinking she is home I just never heard her. But once again the room is empty; her purse is sitting on her nightstand with phone inside of it. Ok so she has been home recently and she doesn't have her purse so she's probably not with Max, well that eases some of my worry but not a lot. Because now I have no clue as to where she is or who she's with? I figured I might as well go downstairs and ask Harry if he has an idea where she went. I know they have a good friendship plus he's the doorman so maybe he saw who she left with. I quickly run downstairs to see Harry.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Aria?" I ask hopefully.

"She came home earlier than left right after. Why?"

" Because I haven't seen or talked to her since last night and I'm worried. I screwed up big time and now she's not answering me. I have no idea where she is and she left her phone and purse at home. Do you know where she might have gone?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure she went for a run."

"Really, do you remember how long ago that was?" God I'm so worried, yes I'm glad I know what she's doing but it's almost 11pm, she's out running and its pitch black out.

"Oh I'd say around 8 maybe 9ish. She was upset when she came home. I know it's not my place but can I offer some advice?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Just give her some time. She was pretty upset when she came home; I could tell she was debating whether or not to go upstairs. Whatever happened between you two, just apologize and slowly talk through it. I would hate for something to happen to either of you guys." He looked at my sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder. "She probably just needs to clear her head and think about things on her end. I'm sure she'll be back before you know it."

"Thank you Harry I really appreciate it." I hesitated before asking something I probably shouldn't. "Um did you, did you notice if she seemed more upset when she left or anything?"

He signed and looked at me; hopefully he didn't know what I was getting at. "She seemed a little relieved, but I could be wrong."

Great. She was relieved when she found out I wasn't in the apartment, I really screwed up this time. I just hope we can get through all this and she's ok right now. All I can do is wait. I tell Harry thank you again then head to the apartment and wait for Aria to finally come home.

**So there's trouble in paradise for the two. How do you think Aria will react if and when Ezra tells her about the student? Any thoughts on Max, think he's just a friend or up to no good? Please review and let me know how I can improve :) **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**I don't own anything.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews. Happy Aday! **

**Oh my GOD! tonights episode was amazing! LOVED it especially the Ezria scenes!**

**ARIA'S POV**

I have been running for 2 hours straight, I decided I needed to take a break so I sat down in the sand staring out into the water. I love running; it helps clear my head it also helps me think. When I sit down I just take a deep breath and think about everything going on. Ezra and I were both in the wrong here (I know more him than me) but I still hit him and I shouldn't have. I knew I needed to go talk to Ezra so we can work through this, I'm just afraid he won't want anything to do with me anymore. It's probably best I sit here for a bit thinking about what I want to say to him when I see him. I lay back and look up at the stars while figuring it out.

**EZRA'S POV**

Ever since I talked to Harry I have been sitting here, on the couch watching the minutes roll by on the clock wishing she would be home already. It's almost 12:30am and I'm scared that something happened to her. I would give anything right now to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her or just hug her. I'm going absolutely crazy without her. After what feels like decades I hear the front door unlock and open. I quickly jump off the couch and turn toward the door. Normally I would run to her and pick her up but she's probably still pissed and wants nothing to do with me. So I just stand here, staring at her.

"Aria, thank god you're finally home. I was so worried! I'm so, so sorry I take back everything I was just jealous." I pleaded with her.

She sighed then looked me in the eyes. "I understand, but there is nothing to be jealous over. I love **you**! Not him and no one else, just you forever and always."

"I love you too. Please can you find a way to forgive me?" I plead so desperately with her.

Instead of answering verbally she runs and jumps into my arms. Aria wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist and kisses me oh so passionately. The kiss was getting extremely heated. It feels so amazing to have her back; I can't believe I almost lost her.

"Mmmm bed now." She growled on my lips and while kissing me furiously.

I gladly abided by her command and took her to our room. I all but threw her on the mattress and climbed on top of her. I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

**ARIA'S POV**

I got home a little after midnight. I had to see Ezra; I couldn't go any longer without seeing him. So I ran home as fast as I could. I never thought it was true but people were right when they say make up sex it the best kind of sex. I might purposely start an argument between us in the future if it's garnered to end like _that_!

It was now Saturday morning well afternoon it was about 12:30pm, Ezra was still asleep. I have been up for about 10 minutes watching Ezra sleep and tracing patterns on his chest. I'm so glad we made up; I can't stand being mad at him even though I was pissed at him for just a day. I noticed Ezra was waking up so I leaned over to kiss him.

"Good morning sexy!" I said cheerfully while I roll over to straddle him.

"It sure is! Good morning sweetheart." Ezra greeted while he caressed my thighs and kissed me again.

"So I was thinking we could stay in bed _all day long._How does that sound to you?" I whispered seductively while nibbling on his ear and running my hands down his toned chest.

"That sounds amazing." He chuckled softly.

I started kissing him and grinding on him slowly, after a few minutes he pulled back and stopped me when I tried to kiss him again.

"Aria... Aria, hold on we need to talk."

"We can save the talking for later. We were kinda in the middle of something." I said annoyed and trying to kiss him again but he refrained.

"Ok fine, what do you want to talk about?" I huffed out in annoyance.

It's clear we're not having sex right now so I sit up on top of Ezra, he sat up too and pulled me closer to him; still straddling him. He had his hands on my bare hips, mine were resting on his shoulders playing with the baby hair on the nape of his neck.

"Um it's about yesterday." Ezra said nervously.

"We don't need to talk about it. We agreed last night, you shouldn't have said what you did and I shouldn't have slapped you. Ok there is nothing to talk about." I said reassuringly.

"I know we took care of that. But there's actually something else I need to talk to you about. There are no secrets between us, you need to know this." He said looking me in the eyes. I could see regret, worry and nervousness in his eyes.

"What is it? You're starting to scare me."

"Yesterday I was going to pick you up from school to see if you would talk to me. But before I left work something happened." He hesitated before adding "with a student."

I slide my arms off of his shoulders and looked at him, taken back. "What... What do you mean something happened, what did you do?"

He took a deep breath. "I was packing up all of my stuff so I could leave when Jessica, one of my students came into my office. She asked me out and I immediately declined. But she didn't back down, then before I knew what was happening she kissed me." He said the last part just above a whisper, then quickly added, "I pulled back the second it happened though."

As his words started to sync in, I climbed off of him and wrapped the sheets around my naked body, suddenly feeling very exposed and uncomfortable.

"You, you cheated on me? With a student none the less." The moment I whispered those words out loud tears filled my eyes.

"I promise it didn't mean anything to me! I'm going to The Dean first thing Monday morning to have her removed from my class, effective immediately."

"H- How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me, first you accuse me of cheating then you turn around and cheat with a student!" I said as tears were running down my face.

"Aria I'm so, so sorry. I promise I didn't know she was going to do that, I tried to get her out but she wouldn't leave then she just kissed me. Please you have to believe me!" He pleaded.

I didn't say anything; I just clutched the sheets tighter to me and looked down trying not to cry.

"Aria. Baby please, look at me. Say something anything just talk to me." Ezra pleaded again.

He reached out to put his hand on my face, I quickly slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" I growled sternly.

**EZRA'S POV**

I knew I had to tell Aria what happened with Jessica, I would never forgive myself of I kept something like that from her. When the words came out of my mouth I saw Aria's face drop, she was so happy 10 minutes prior. I know it's really bad because she won't even look at me right now.

"Aria. Baby please, look at me. Say something anything just talk to me." I pleaded trying to get her to talk to me, just tell me what she was thinking; anything!

I reached my hand out to lift her face to look at me but she just slapped it away again, and then said "Don't touch me!" very firmly.

My heart broke when she said that. I know I screwed up but she wouldn't look at me or let me touch her. I knew I would screw this up one day. She's way to good for me I knew in time I would find a way to mess everything up and lose her.

"I'm sorry; I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you! I want you and only you, please I can't lose you!"

She just shook her head, got out of bed -taking the sheets with her- and went to the closet grabbed some clothes then walked into our bathroom. She locked the door behind her I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats, and tried talking to her through the door. She came out of the bathroom dressed in her usual running outfit 10 minutes later. She didn't even look at me. Aria simply walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked while following her through the apartment toward the door.

She didn't say anything just kept walking so I reach out grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around. She glared at my hand on her and I quickly let go.

"I said don't touch me." She stated firmly.

"I'm sorry please just tell me where are you going? Why can't you just stay here and talk about this with me?"

"Out. It doesn't matter where I am going, I can take care of myself." She responds in an annoyed voice.

"I know you can, I just want to make sure you're safe. I would never forgive myself if something bad ever happened to you." I said sadly.

"Yeah well too late for that." She stated simply.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're hurting me, I thought you loved me and we would be together forever. I thought you were the one. Turns out I am just some stupid naive girl." I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Of course I love you, how could you ever doubt that? You and I both know you are not stupid or naive, please don't go. How can I fix this?" I begged her.

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No, that's it. I'm sorry."

"Just let me have some space, I need to go think and process. I'll see you later, bye."

"But Aria..." she just turned and walked out the door before I could finish. "I love you" I whispered the last part to myself.

**I know she's overreacting but there is a reason for it. Things will be better for them next chapter, promise! Thank you for reading, review to let me know how to improve :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13  
><strong>_**I don't own anything**

**Even though I just uploaded two days ago, I was bored and felt like updating. Thank you so much for all the review, as promised things are better in this chapter :)**

**ARIA'S POV**

I once again ran to the beach, it is the best place for me to think because it relaxes me. However instead of running until I'm exhausted like I did yesterday, I just sat down and looked out at the water watching the waves. I decided to call Spencer to see if she has any advice because she has always been the most logical one out of us.

"Hey Aria what's up?" Spencer asked once she answered.

"I need advice, are you busy because it's a long ass story?"

"Of course I do, what's wrong?" She asked curiously.

After I had told Spencer the entire story of everything that has happened the past couple of days, she was literally speechless.

"Ok so just to clarify because that's a lot to process at once. You and Max are just friends and nothing even remotely intimate has happened between you two?" She asked while trying to understand everything I just said.

"We are strictly friends and aside from an awkward hug, which Ezra saw and him putting his hand on my back to lead me to his car; no nothing has happened."

"Ok good. Next question, has this student or any other student come on to Ezra before yesterday? Whether he instigated it or vice versa? Not that I'm saying he would cheat." She quickly added that last sentence.

I sighed. "No or at least I don't think so. I'm not sure what to believe, things were going perfect and in the last 48 hours everything has gone straight to hell." I wiped the tears that were silently rolling down my face.

"Ok I know you probably don't want to hear this but... You and I both know Ezra loves you to death and he's probably pacing around your apartment worried about you and pulling his hair out. I know you're upset and I can understand that, just listen to what he has to say. There is a good chance she came onto him and he really did decline her advances, I mean who wouldn't go after him he's HOT!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey he's already taken missy so back off, you make a move and I'll kick your ass. I maybe small but I can cause damage!" I replied jokingly.

"But in all seriousness, you understand where I'm coming from right? He's young, good looking and very smart of course he's going to have girls throwing themselves at him."

"Ok so NOT helping my self confidence right now Spence!" I cut her off.

"Well if you would have let me finish. Even if girls are doing that he only has eyes for you, he loves you to death and would be miserable without you. You have probably scared him so much these past couple of days, between not seeing/talking to him all day yesterday then walking out today. I wouldn't be surprised if he's bald from pulling his hair out by now." She says sincerely.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. "You're right I know, it's unfair and hurtful for me to keep walking out and shutting him out completely. I guess I'm just insecure, thinking he will find someone his age who can give him so much more than me. As soon as he said something happened with a student it felt like my dad's affair all over again, just in my relationship instead." I said sadly. I wish it wasn't true but that's how I feel and frankly it sucks!

"Honey don't ever think you're not good enough, you are his world you should know that. I would just take an hour or however long you need then go home and talk to him. Just talk, get everything out in the open and cleared up then make up." See this is why I ask Spencer for advice; she's the best at it!

"You're right I know thanks Spence I really needed to hear that." I said appreciatively.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! Well I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I laughed same old Spencer Hastings with the big ego.

**EZRA'S POV**

When Aria walked out of the apartment I felt my heart breaking for the second time this weekend. I know all couples fight and have issues from time to time but I'm scared I'm going to lose her. I just sat on the couch staring at a picture of Aria and I in my hands. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear Aria come in until she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Ez. I overreacted do you think we can talk about this and sort it all out? I don't want to fight anymore." She let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah me too, I want to work this out. Come here." I pulled her over the back of the couch and sat her in my lap with my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. I kissed her softly on the lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"It didn't mean anything; I'm having her removed from my class first thing Monday morning." I looked Aria in the eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth.

"What if they won't allow it since there is only a few months left of school?" She asked worried.

"I don't care what they say she WILL be out of my class on Monday I promise. I would never do anything to risk losing you. I will do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me for everthing that has happened this weekend." I begged.

She was quiet for a minute then let out a shaky breath. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, you name it!"

She ran her thumb back and forth on my bottom lip. "Promise me that if something were to happen whether you started it or the other person did. Promise to tell me everything no matter how bad it is; no secrets." A few tears ran down her face and I softly wiped them away with my thumb.

"I promise and for the record I could never go after someone else. I love you and will only ever want you."

"And in return I promise the next time we fight not to just walk out or leave while you're sleeping without leaving a note or telling you. I love you Ezra."

"I love you too sweetheart." I said then kissed her chastely.

She pulled back from the kiss and I gave her a confused look. "You do know what this means right?" Aria smiles suggestively.

"No what?"

"More make up sex!" She whispered seductively on my lips then giggled softly.

I just kissed her lovingly, picked her up and made our way to the bedroom.

**ARIA'S POV**

It was around 7pm when Ezra and I finally emerged from our bedroom and I feel in pure bliss. I was wearing one of Ezra's button-down shirts making dinner while Ezra just watched, only in his boxers. I had just finished putting the pasta in the pan when Ezra came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi baby." He said sweetly while kissing my cheek before spinning me around and pinning me to the counter.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hi Ezzy." I smile at him seductively.

He picked me up and sat me on top of the counter, standing between my legs with his hands rubbing light circles on my thighs.

"I was wondering-"

I cut him off "If you are wanting another round before dinner, no. Let me eat first then after dinner I'm all yours." I said jokingly and kissed him softly.

He started laughing. "Well that wasn't what I was going to ask, but that's good to know." he smirked. "What I _was _going to ask you was do you want to go to the state fair next Saturday?"

I giggled realizing I was way off on what he was going to ask. "That sounds really fun, you are going to win me one of those really big bears right? Because the date can't official be until the boyfriend wins a stuffed animal for his girlfriend." I smiled at him.

"If you want a big bear then I will make sure I win you one." he chuckled then pushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ears and kissed my nose softly.

"So your birthday is in a week, anything special you want to do next week?"

I sighed, I knew my birthday was coming up but a part of me just wants to forget. Since the girls and I were little we had planned to go out clubbing and just having fun all night for each of our 18th birthdays. I'm the last one in the group to turn 18 so I'm the only one who we don't get to celebrate. But it's ok, I'm not completely alone; I have Ezra and I know we'll do something fun.

"Not really, I'll be fine with just you and me cuddling on the couch watching movies."

"Aria come on, your turning 18 you must want to do something!" He said surprised by my decision.

"Really Ezra that's all I want, to spend a quiet evening with you." I said squeezing his hand.

"I don't want you to hold back just because of the situation, if you want to do something then tell me and we'll do it." He said sincerely.

"I know and I promise I'll tell you if I change my mind; which I won't."

**SPENCER'S POV**

It's Saturday afternoon and the girls and I had just finished convincing all of our parents to let us leave for the whole week of spring break. Now we're all in my room including Mike.

"Ok so Fitzy has everything set up right?" Hanna asked while flipping through a magazine on my bed.

"Yes, the tickets will be waiting at the counter for us I just have to give them my name and then that will be taken care of." I replied while going through my closet thinking about what to pack.

"So how long do we get to stay, a whole week right?" Mike asked, he was sitting at my desk I could tell he was thrilled to get to see Aria.

"Our flight is Saturday afternoon, we're going to get in late that night then we're going to surprise her Sunday morning. Our flight home is the following Sunday morning, so we'll be there a full week." I said once I emerged from my closet.

"And Aria is completely oblivious to this whole plan right?" Emily asked.

"Yes Ezra said no matter what he wants to surprise her so she won't suspect a thing."

_I can't wait for this weekend. I miss Aria so much it's going to be great for all of us to get together again! I know Mike sure will he tries not to smile too much when the topic comes up but I know he's thrilled._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

EZRA'S POV

This week has gone by extremely fast, it's already Saturday afternoon. Spencer texted me and said they had no problem with the plane tickets and their parents have no idea. I can't wait to surprise Aria tomorrow; she is going to be so happy. I know she misses them especially since it's her birthday Monday but she tries to hide how much she misses them. Aria and I are about to go on our date, we're going to lunch then the state fair all night. I was sitting on the couch when Aria walked into the living room, she looked beautiful as always.

"What do I look ok?" She asked after a few minutes, guess she caught me starting.

"Uh... Yes of course you look gorgeous, sorry for staring." I said kinda embarrassed she caught me looking.

She blushed and smiled at me. "Thank you; you don't look to bad yourself mister." She then walked over to the couch and straddled me.

I put my hands on her hips and she put hers around my neck and in my hair. She leaned in and kissed me chastely. Aria started grinding on me while I started kissing her neck, a small moan escaped her lips when I sucked her sweet spot. Aria slipped her hands under my shirt and ran her nails down my chest. Her breath became ragged then she pulled my head back by my hair and pulled my lips to hers. I tightened my hold on her, one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. I know I shouldn't leave a hickey because her friends are coming over tomorrow but right now I couldn't give a damn about that. I'm too turned on the hold back and be couscous of leaving marks.

It was times like this that reminded me of when we used to live in Rosewood. Sitting on the couch all thoughts and issues discarded just kissing well, _making out _would be more descriptive. We weren't going to have sex, we were just cuddling and making out like we used to because we didn't need to go any farther. We were perfect just like this.

**ARIA'S POV**

We went to lunch a little later than planned because after our time on the couch we just cuddled and enjoyed each other's company while constantly sharing a kiss here and there. I absolutely love being with Ezra in every way possible, I don't what I would have done if we didn't run away together. Ezra and I have been at the fair just walking around and playing games here and there for the past few hours, it's about 9pm. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ezra turned me to face him and kissed me softly.

"What do you say about me getting you a big bear then we head home?" He asked.

"That sounds wonderful, I am starting to get pretty tired."

"Alright come on let's go get you a bear that's bigger than you!" He took my hand and pulled me toward one of the booths while I started giggling.

"ARIA!" I heard someone yell from behind me, Ezra and I turned around to see who it was. Standing about 20 feet ahead of us was Max.I felt Ezra tense and tighten his grip on me the closer Max got.

"Max hi, how have you been?" I asked politely.

"I have been good, I've barely seen you this week at school where have you been, I was looking for you all day yesterday?" Max asked curiously while he glanced at Ezra and smirked.

"Oh you know just around, did you need something yesterday?" God I wish this conversation would end already before Ezra hits Max or something.

"I just wanted to talk since it's been awhile and give you your birthday present because I figured I wouldn't see you at all until spring breaks over." He said while stepping closer to me.

"Oh Max you didn't need to get me anything!"

"Yes I did, I actually have it with me. I was going to drop it off at your apartment earlier but you weren't there." He pulled out two small boxes and handed then to me.

I looked from the boxes to him. "Go on open them." He chuckled.

I opened the boxes. In the first one was a sterling silver ring of little hearts all the way around. The second box contained little dangly heart earrings. They were both beautiful; I wonder how Ezra is going to react as soon as Max leaves.

"Max you really didn't have to..." I drifted off looking at the jewelry.

"Yes I did, it's your birthday well almost and you're my best friend of course I would get you a present." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. What the hell is it with him and hugging me in front of Ezra!

"Well thank you very much, they're beautiful. It was great seeing you but we have to go, I'll talk to you next week." I waved and pulled Ezra away before he could do anything to Max.

Once we had gotten a ways away from Max I turn to Ezra and kissed him, I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth. He had one hand on my hip and the other on my neck while we fought for dominance. After what felt like forever but was just a few minutes I pulled back from the kiss.

"Aria-"

I cut him off. "Let me just say two things. One you are incredibly sexy when you're jealous. And two no matter what just happened with him, I love you and I don't care about him. These gifts are beautiful yes, but they don't mean anything I promise you I am all yours." I said sincerely while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I get so jealous I just don't want to lose you. And I can't stand when he hugs you!" Ezra said sadly.

I giggle slightly. "Well babe, just remember he may hug me every now and then but you get a lot more than just an awkward hug." I wink at him and grab his hand. "Now come on I believe you promised me a bear!"

**EZRA'S POV**

When we ran into Max I became instantly jealous, I know I have nothing to worry about but there is still that small part of me that can't get over the jealousy that comes when I see Aria with other guys. Our date went great we are on our way home now. I won Aria a huge light brown teddy bear that had a red bow around its neck, which the bear is bigger than her. We just pulled into the parking lot so I got out then opened Aria's door and got her bear out of the backseat. She grabbed my hand as we made our way inside.

"Good evening Aria, Ezra." Harry the doorman said.

"Hi Harry!" Aria replied cheerfully.

"So I take it you guys went to the state fair?" He gestures to the bear.

She smiled and hugged my side. "We did, it was a lot of fun. Not to mention my new bear!"

"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, the state fair has always been a big deal here and somehow they make it better every year."

"It was great. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Harry." Aria said before we walked inside to the elevator and made our way to the apartment.

I sat her bear on the couch and followed her to the bedroom. We changed clothes and got in bed, Aria had her head on my chest curled up in my side.

"Thank you for an amazing date Ezra." She mumbled trying to stay awake.

"Your welcome, get some sleep sweetheart tomorrow will be a long day. I love you, goodnight." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, goodnight, love you too."

I can't wait for Aria to see the girls and Mike tomorrow. Spencer texted me earlier to tell me their plane landed and they had gotten to the hotel with no problems, we confirmed we were going to surprise Aria around 10:30. I hope everything works out perfectly. It was so hard making sure she didn't find out about the surprise but I know she'll be thrilled tomorrow. Exhaustion quickly overcame me and I fell asleep.

**Well this is the first time I have updated three times in one week! Hopefully there aren't too many grammar errors; I don't have time to proof it again since I have to leave to go babysit in a few minutes. So do you think Max was just doing a friendly jester or is he up to something? Let me know what you thought and how to improve. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**I don't own anything**_

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews and over 10,000 hits! I personally don't think it's very good but I keep writing because you guys ask me to. You guys are the best and very nice I love reading your thoughts and comments on the story. Enjoy :)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**SPENCER'S POV**

Once we got off the plane we decided to pick up some pizza then head to the hotel. It was about 10pm Saturday night by the time we got back to the hotel and we were just going to go to bed so we won't be tired for tomorrow. We have two rooms, Emily and I in one and Mike and Hanna in the other. Mike was going to have his own room but we didn't want him to feel lonely or left out so Hanna offered to share a room. I can't believe we're seriously in California about to see Aria who we haven't seen in 2 whole months!

It's 7am now we are surprising Aria at 10:30 so I have to wake everyone up if we're going to eat breakfast and get dressed on time. Surprisingly we had no problem with either Mike or Hanna getting up, usually they don't get up until 12pm on Sunday's and they complain if woken up before 12. I guess they are just as excited to see her as we are so they don't want to waste a minute of our time; we order room service and get dressed quickly. Before we know it it's 10 so I texted Ezra to make sure they were gone and we made our way to their apartment.

**MIKE'S POV  
><strong>  
>I can't believe we're going to see Aria in less than half an hour! I know it's only been two months but it feels like forever and I miss her terribly, but the girls have been great since she left. Hanna and I are sharing a room, I'm glad she said she didn't mind because I didn't want to be by myself. Besides I like her the most; she is hilarious. We just got to the apartment building, the doorman Harry I think? He gave us the key to the apartment like Ezra asked and went on up. We had about 10 minutes until they were supposed to be here so we walked around and looked at everything. I saw all the pictures of them throughout the apartment; I have never seen Aria so happy. All of a sudden Hanna came out of their bedroom.<p>

"Look at what Fitzy got her!" She exclaimed while holding a huge bear in her arms.

"Aww that's so sweet." Spencer said when she saw it.

"I'm glad Aria finally got one. Remember when we would go to the carnival when we were kids and she always tried to win one, but never could?" Emily said.

Right after she said that my phone rang, I got a text from Ezra.

_We're on our way up, be there in 5._

- Ezra

"Guys come on they're in the lobby!"

I can't believe I'm finally going to see Aria again! Hanna put the bear back and we all ran into the living room.

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria and I woke up at about 8am we went out for breakfast then stopped by the local bookstore. It was almost 10 so we needed to head to the apartment for Aria's surprise. I was about to open Aria's car door but I turned her around to face me instead.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" She asked confused as to why I didn't open the door.

"Close your eyes and turn around."

"Um... What?" She looked at me questionably.

I pulled a blindfold out of my pocket and held it up for her to see. "It's a surprise, now turn around and close your eyes please."

"Uh okay..." She seemed nervous so I leaned down and kissed her softly then tied it around her head and carefully placed her into the car.

I leaned down and kissed her reassuringly. "I promise you, you'll love it!"

She just nodded and said ok.

* * *

><p>When we got to the apartment I helped her out of the car and kept one arm wrapped around her waist to direct her while we walked inside. Harry opened the door for me and nodded with a smile to let me know the girls and Mike were upstairs. He knew about the surprise because I asked him to give the girls a key to our apartment. I walked into the elevator and pulled Aria to the back with me, a couple of our neighbors were also in the elevator they smiled and waved.<p>

"Ok can I please have a hint as to where we are if you won't tell me what we're doing?" She asked not wanting to wait, when it comes to surprises she loves them but she's not very patient.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and her fingers were interlocked with mine, resting on her stomach while she leaned on my chest.

"Nope sorry honey it's a surprise. Meaning you get no details."

"Well you're not planning on killing me or anything like that right?" She asked sarcastically.

"No I'm not going to kill you; you know I can't live without you. But I will tell you we are in an elevator." I smirked when I heard her huff in annoyance.

"I know we're in an elevator because I can feel us moving. Can I please have a less obvious hint?" She begged and turned her head around to kiss me softly, trying to persuade me.

I chuckled and kissed her back. "Sorry can't bribe me with a kiss. Come on this is where we're getting off."

I gently pulled her out of the elevator and waved bye to our neighbors. I led Aria to our door and quietly opened and shut it behind us. I smiled and waved to Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Mike when I guided Aria into the living room about 5 feet from them. I could tell the girls were trying not to squeal and give away the surprise.

I put my hands on her hips while standing behind her. "Ok stop we're here."

"So I can take the blindfold of now right?" She asked eagerly.

"Hang on in a minute. Ok 1... 2... 3..." I slowly untied the blindfold. "Open" I whispered in her ear and dropped the blindfold from her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The four of them yelled when she opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed and ran to them hugging them, they all squealed and each kept a hold of her.

"How did you guys get here? What... I don't even know what to say!" She giggled and hugged Mike again.

"It was all Fitzy. He called us and said he wanted to surprise you, so here we are in freaking California!" Hanna squealed in excitement.

Aria turned around and looked at me with happy tears in her eyes. "You did this for me?"

"Of course, I knew how much you were missing them besides I couldn't let your friends miss your birthday. Do you honestly think I wouldn't make sure you got to celebrate with everyone you love? I wanted to make sure you had the best birthday possible, which could only happen if your friends and brother were here with you." I said sincerely.

"Awww" All three girls coursed behind Aria while Mike playfully rolled his eyes at their reaction.

**ARIA'S POV**

I can't wait to find out what Ezra has planned, but at the same time I'm extremely nervous about what it might be.

He put his hands on my hips standing behind me while he walked me forward; he suddenly pulled me to a stop. "Ok stop we're here."

I smiled brightly. "So I can take the blindfold of now right?" I begged eagerly to find out what the surprise it.

"Hang on in a minute. Ok 1... 2... 3..." I felt him start to untied the blindfold antagonizing slow. "Open" He whispered softly into my ear and dropped the blindfold from my eyes.

When I opened my eyes eagerly I couldn't believe the sight I front of me. I saw my three best friends and my little brother smiling at me! My jaw dropped and I thought I was dreaming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The four of them yelled as soon as I opened my eyes.

Once I found my voice I screamed and ran to them. "OH MY GOD!" I squealed and hugging them, they all squealed in excitement and each kept a hold of me.

"How did you guys get here? What... I don't even know what to say!" I giggled and hugged Mike again; it felt so good to see everyone especially him.

"It was all Fitzy. He called us and said he wanted to surprise you, so here we are in freaking California!" Hanna screamed in excitement.

I can't believe Ezra would do something like this for me, especially after the hell I put him through last week and he still does whatever it takes to make me happy.

I quickly spun around and looked at Ezra with happy tears in my eyes. "You did this for me?" I asked incredulously.

He just gave me his boyish smile I love so much. "Of course, I knew how much you were missing them, besides I couldn't let your friends miss your birthday. Do you honestly think I wouldn't make sure you got to celebrate it with everyone you love? I wanted to make sure you had the best birthday possible, which could only happen if your friends and brother were here." He said sweetly.

"Awww" I heard all three girls coursed behind me while Mike playfully rolled his eyes at their reaction.

I smiled my brightest smile and walked to Ezra while a few tears slipped down my cheeks. "I love you so much, thank you Ezra!" He wiped my tears before I kissed him softly, since the girls and Mike were watching it was a short kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I will definitely give you your proper _Thank You _tonight after they go back to the hotel." I whispered seductively then pulled back from him. I bit my lip as I smiled up at him through my lashes because I knew he couldn't resist it when I do that.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do?" I asked after I turned around to face them again.

"We're in California I want to go shopping and to the beach!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Han we aren't going to drag Mike and Ezra on one of your all day shopping sprees!" Spencer said.

"What if you guys go on your little shopping spree and have your girl talk while I talk to Fitz and get to know him as my sister's boyfriend?" Mike offered. I can't believe he's so okay with us, I'm glad he hasn't been influenced by mom and dad.

"That would be great if you want to Mike. Besides I already know how Aria shops, if I thought that was bad I'm afraid to see Hanna shop." Ezra smirks.

"HEY!" Hanna and I say at the same time.

"I'm sorry I was kidding." He laughed and held his hands up in mock defense.

"Ok so you guys are doing your thing and we're shopping, want to meet up at the beach later then we can go to dinner after?" Spencer asked.

"Oh I am so _**not **_going to the beach with Aria ever again I'm sorry but no!" Ezra quickly protested.

I looked at him with a smirk on my face and raised my eyebrow. "Why not, you didn't have fun last time?" I asked while looking at him innocently.

"HaHa don't even try it, no!"

They looked at us suspiciously. "Ok what's going on here, what happened that you won't go with her to the beach?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah Ezra what happened?" I raised my eyebrow as if to challenge him to either admit it or just give in and say yes.

"That doesn't matter, but you better not try anything this time." He tried to say with a straight face.

"Seriously tell us what are you talking about!" Emily asked.

"Come on girls I'll tell you while we're shopping. By Ezzy see you later." I giggled then hugged Mike and kisses Ezra goodbye.

I heard Ezra stifle a groan while I giggled and walked out the door with the girls.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Since this chapter is shorter than usual I might update again on either Saturday or Sunday. Thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing your guy's thoughts! If you're not already you should go read my friend ImagineEzria 's new story 'Forever and Always', she's doing a great job writing it! She's also helping me write chapter 21 right now since I can't think of a thing to write for it! So thank you for the help! :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**ARIA'S POV**

The girls and I have been shopping for the past 3 hours or so, it's now 2pm so we stopped to get some lunch at the food court. It is great getting to see them again, I missed them SO much! Ezra really does go all out to please me.

"Ok so you never told us why Ezra refuses to go to the beach with you?" Hanna asked curiously.

I smiled thinking about that day in the ocean. "Oh… I um, he dropped me into the water after I said I didn't want to so I got my payback." I giggled and smirked slightly.

"Aria Montgomery what did you do?" Hanna asked excited, she always loves to know everything about me and Ezra.

I told them the whole story including the part about when he got back to the apartment.

"You left Ezra naked in the ocean then went home and made dinner?" Spender asked amused.

I simply nodded my head and giggled.

"Damn I wish I was in that ocean, I would have kept Fitzy company." Hanna said suggestively.

"HANNA!" The three of us scolded then burst out laughing. This is one of the things I miss most, just laughing and talking about whatever and not having a care in the world. But I wouldn't trade my current life for anything.

"So how have things been with Ezra, do you like it more than Rosewood?" Emily asked while she picked at her lunch.

"It's been great; we've had a lot of fun. Overall yes it's better than Rosewood because we can be an actual couple without all the looks and the gossip. But at the same time I miss you guys and Mike to death!"

"Hey so how did you get that huge teddy bear that Hanna saw in your room?" Spencer asked.

"Oh we went to the state fair last night and I told Ezra I wanted one, so he won it. It was the perfect date, aside from running into Max." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Max.

All of their heads snap up to look at me. "Who is Max?" Emily asked slowly.

"He was there seriously? What did he do, better yet how did Ezra react?" Spencer wondered.

I took a deep breath and told them everything that has happened with Max.

"Damn someone's trying to take you away from Fitzy! I'm surprised Ezra hasn't punched him or anything." Hanna said right before Emily said something.

"Wait a minute you slapped him?" Emily asked completely shocked, she looked at Spencer. "And why don't you seem so surprised by any of this?"

Spencer just looked at me, unsure of what to say. "Uh..."

I quickly spoke up."Yes Em I slapped him. Spencer isn't surprised because I called her last week for advice. I didn't know what to do I was confused and upset, so I called Spence. I asked her not to tell you guys because I just wanted to fix things and forget about what happened."

After we finished our lunch Hanna dragged us to Victoria's Secret saying I needed some more 'sexy stuff for Ezra' as she put it. After that very long torturous experience we went shopping for some bikinis to wear to the beach for the week. I got a black very sexy bikini, it showed a lot but it wasn't enough to be slutty just enough to tease Ezra. We are supposed to meet Ezra and Mike at the beach in a couple of hours so we went to their hotel and my apartment to drop off all of our shopping bags and change into our bikinis. Then headed off to the beach and laid in the sun to tan while we waited for the boys.

**EZRA'S POV**

Mike and I just walked around all day and talked, he really is a great kid. He told me how much he missed Aria and how grateful he was that I payed for everything so they could come out here. He was very hesitant to tell me how Ella and Byron have been but he finally did. To say the least things weren't going good with them and I'm not going to repeat to Aria the harsh things Mike has heard. I'm really glad Mike approves of this; I know it would kill Aria if her brother hated her and thought so lowly of her like her parents do right now.

We're headed to the beach right now to meet up with the girls. Once we got there we were looking around for the girls, I quickly noticed Aria and my jaw literally dropped. She was wearing by far the sexiest bikini I have ever seen. She loved teasing me. We walked up to them, when Aria turned around so I saw her front I struggled to a great deal trying to compose myself.

"Hi Ezra, how did it go with Mike?" She asked energetically. For her shopping all day I don't understand how she has so much energy I'm usually exhausted when I go shopping with her.

I simply nodded unable to form words.

She could tell I was staring at her because she smirked up at me and pulled my shirt off. She ran her nails down my chest and gripped the waistband of my swim shorts and pressed her body tightly into mine. "Do you see something you like?" She whispered seductively on my lips and lightly bit my bottom lip.

"I see something I love. Just remember your friends and brother are here so let's save this for tonight." I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly to my chest.

"I'm holding you to that mister, now come on let's go have some fun." She giggled and pulled me into the water, thankfully it was warm today.

**ARIA'S POV**

Today was one of the best days I could ever wish for! It felt great to go shopping with the girls and just hang out with them again. I'm really glad Mike and Ezra are getting along too. We had an amazing time at the beach, Ezra kept an eye on me to make sure I didn't try to mess with him like last time. For dinner we went to a favorite place Ezra and I go too occasionally, afterwards the 6 of us walked around town and enjoyed being with each other. Around 11pm we decided to call it quits and go to bed and get some sleep. Well not for Ezra and I at least.

We had just stepped into the elevator when Ezra pinned me against the elevator wall and began kissing my neck roughly. My hands were under his shirt resting on his toned abs, while he had one of his hands on my thigh slowly drifting higher up my dress while his other hand was tangled in my hair. I quickly became breathless and started moaning when he hit my sweet spot; damn he knows how to turn me on. I ran my hand through his hair and put the other on his neck to force his lips on mine. I eagerly thrust my tongue into his mouth and he pushed me harder into the wall in response. We heard the elevator ding to inform us we were on our floor instead of breaking apart and continuing once we were inside our apartment. I simply jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly around Ezra's waist while he quickly headed to the apartment. As soon as we made it inside Ezra roughly pushed me into the door as he shut it.

"God I love you so much!" Ezra groaned while I kissed his neck furiously.

"Mm I love you too." I moaned and I ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground beside us.

We quickly discarded our clothes on our way to the bedroom. By the time we made it to the bedroom and Ezra threw me on the bed we were both naked. He quickly climbed on top of me but I flipped him over and straddled him.

"Thank you so much Ezra for bringing the girls and Mike here, I love you so much baby."

He smiled up at me and caressed my back. "Anything for you sweetheart."

I'm sure you can imagine how the rest of our night went.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

**I don't own anything  
><strong>  
><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

This whole week flew by so fast it was now Sunday morning, the girls were about to get on their flight. We had the best time this week, for my birthday we went out to a club and dance all night long- having to use fake IDs of course. It was very eventful; no surprise Hanna and Mike had gotten drunk so it took me, Spencer and Emily to get her back to the hotel room while Ezra got Mike up to his room too. For the rest of the time we were either shopping, at the beach or just roaming around talking about random stuff. Ezra got me a beautiful sterling silver heart necklace that had little diamonds on it; it was beautiful and I'm never taking it off! I got a bunch of clothes and accessories from the girls and Mike; I couldn't believe Hanna got me Coach Sunglasses (yes she did pay for them this time). My friends are the best I can't believe this is the last time I'll see them until graduation because there's no way I'm not going to see the girls graduate.

"Thank you so much you guys for coming to see me, it was the best birthday ever. I love you guys so much I'm going to miss you to death!" I was struggling not to cry the girls pulled me into a group hug.

"Bye Aria don't worry we'll see each other soon." Spencer said, after all the girls said their goodbye.

I turned to Mike and wrapped my arms around him tightly and held him as much as I could. "Thank you so much Mike for accepting Ezra and not exiling me like mom and dad did. I love you so much, hope to see you soon." I sniffle trying my hardest not to cry.

He hugged me tightly afraid to let go. "Don't worry I'll see you soon. I love you too big sis, don't worry Ezra is great I'm glad you have him." Mike comforted and pulled back from the hug.

"Ok we have to go unfortunately, we can't miss our plane." Spencer said sadly and they all reluctantly walked in the direction of their flight.

I waved goodbye to everyone and watched until they were out of eye sight. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Ezra's neck.

"Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much this week meant to me." I said gratefully then leaned up and kissed him softly while his hands were on my hips.

"I'm glad you guys had fun, I know Mike was beyond thrilled to see you. He is a great kid I'm sorry you don't get to see him like you used to."

I ran my fingers through his hair and shook my head. "It's ok, because if we still lived in Rosewood I can guarantee you I would be on house lockdown and you would be in jail. This is much better despite the fact I don't get to see them very often." I said softly while looking Ezra in the eyes, god how much I love those blue eyes.

"Come on, I think a lazy day is in order you have been shopping 24/7 so I'm sure you're tired." Ezra said while he led me to the car.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah a lazy day would be greatly appreciated."

**MIKE'S POV**

This was the best week ever, Ezra is amazing for setting this up for Aria. He truly makes her happy and I couldn't want anyone better for her. The girls and I had just boarded the plane, I don't want to leave Aria again but we have to. I can't believe my parents have been so heartless toward Aria they wouldn't even listen to their story. And they assumed Aria would come home this week to see us so they were planning on how to punish her! They wouldn't even be happy when she returned they were still going to be hateful and punish her. Even though I miss her to death, I'm glad Aria and Ezra left because I know it would have been pure hell for them if they stayed.

**ARIA'S POV**

It's Monday afternoon, it's also the first day of school since spring break. I have barely been able to concentrate all day, I have been thinking about the past week with Mike and the girls. I'm sitting in the cafeteria thinking when I was pulled out of my thoughts Max sitting next to me.

"Hey Aria what's up?" Max said.

"Oh nothing much just thinking." I smiled at him.

"So do you want to work on that English project at my place tonight?"

Damn I completely forgot about that, it's the first day back and they assign a bunch of homework and projects. Unfortunately Max is my only 'friend' in English so whenever there's a project we're always partners. But it's better than all the other guys in the class who hit on me on a regular basis or the annoying ditsy girls. I guess tonight would be a good night to do it because Ezra has a meeting tonight until 8 or so.

"Uh sure that would be great."

"Ok I'll see you after school." He smiled at me then left. I don't know why but something seems weird when Max is around, especially if Ezra is there too then it's just plan awkward.

* * *

><p>Max and I have been working on our English project for almost 3 hours it's now 5:30. We were sitting in his living room on the couch it seems like something is kinda off with Max I don't know how to describe it but it just feels... Weird I guess? It doesn't make me feel any better that his parents are out of town until tomorrow so we're the only ones here.<p>

"Ok I think it's time for a break, what about you?" Max sighed and tossed his book on the coffee table.

I smiled. "A break would be nice!"

"I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" He got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Uh yeah water would be great please." I sighed and tossed my book on the coffee table too and pulled out my phone. I smiled when I saw I had a text from Ezra.

_Hey do you want me to pick up something for dinner on the way home from my meeting? I'm thinking Chinese._

_-Ezra_

That sounds great thanks. I'll see you tonight, love you.

-Aria

I put my phone back in my pocket knowing Ezra wouldn't respond anytime soon since he's in a meeting. Max quickly came back from the kitchen and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I said when he sat down; he sat really close to me too close for my liking.

"Um Max, what are you doing?" I asked nervously when he started leaning closer to me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I jumped up off the couch as soon as his lips touched mine.

"Max what the hell! I have a boyfriend and you know it!" I yelled at him.

He got up and walked closer to me. "Oh come on, like you don't want to kiss me. I know the way you look at me and hug me. Please you wouldn't have hugged me like that last week when I gave you your birthday present if you didn't like me." He started walking closer to me until I was pinned between him and a wall.

"You hugged me! I don't like you, I love my boyfriend now move I'm leaving!" I struggled to get out of his grasp but he pushed me harder into the wall and gripped my arms tighter.

"Oh you're not going anywhere sweetheart you're with me right now. Don't worry you're in great hands." He smirked the started sucking on my neck forcefully.

I kept trying to push him away but he was stronger he leaned down and started kissing me and biting my lip roughly but I kept my mouth closed. I had tears streaming down my face trying to get him to stop. With all the determination and strength I have I kicked his balls and pushed him off of me. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the front door, got a cab and went straight home.

Once I got home I went straight upstairs, I waved a quick 'Hi' to Harry but other than that I kept my head down and tried to wait until I got to the apartment to cry. When I got to the apartment I dropped all of my stuff at the door and went into the bedroom. I tossed all of my clothes on the ground on my way from the front door to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of Ezra's pajama pants and shirt. I walked to the balcony outside of our bedroom and sat down on the chair. I just sat there and stared out. I could see the ocean pretty well from here, I sat here for a couple hours just thinking about everything that has happened. I would always sit here just enjoying the view or reading a book, when I wait for Ezra to get him from work most days. I can't believe Max would try and do that, he was my friend. The thought of what might have happened if I had stayed a second longer made a few tears run down my face. I snuggled deeper into Ezra's Hollis hoodie that I had on, enjoying the comfort I got from just the smell of him. I wish he was here to wrap his arms around me and kiss me softly, not the forceful and aggressive way Max was. But at the same time I'm afraid to tell him because I know he already hates Max, this will just make it 10 times worse. I decide to get a glass of wine while I think of a way to tell Ezra.

**EZRA'S POV**

Today felt like the longest day of my life, after spending almost every hour with Aria for the past week it was torture not talking to her all day. The meeting went by pretty quick though, after I got all of my stuff I picked up some Chinese for us to eat for dinner. I quickly made my way to the apartment. I had called Aria several times but she didn't answer, she's probably out running or something.

As I make my way into the apartment I see all of her stuff sitting at the door. That's strange she never leaves her stuff here, I sit the food on the counter and see her clothes are in piles that lead to the bedroom.

"Aria?" I call out.

I didn't hear any noise so I walked to the bedroom. I saw she was sitting on the balcony with a glass of wine in her hand I could hear her sniffle softly.

I walked up to her. "Aria?" When she turned to look at me I saw the dry tear streeks on her face.

"Aria honey what happened are you ok?" I asked softly and crouched down in front of her to wipe her tears.

"Ezra, there's something I need to tell you." Was all she said. Her voice was strained and barely above a whisper. I knew in that minute that whatever she had to tell me was definitely not good.

**Ok so it turns out Max is an ass. How do you think Ezra will react when she tells him? Please review I love hearing all your thoughts on the story. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**I don't own anything. **_

**EZRA'S POV**

"Ezra, there's something I need to tell you." Was all she said her voice was strained and barely above a whisper. I knew in that minute that whatever she had to tell me was definitely not good.

"Aria sweetheart what happened?" I cradled her face in my hands softly.

A few tears rolled down her face as she choked out. "I… I'm sorry Ezra, I didn't mean for it to happen." She just broke down sobbing.

I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her over to our bed. I sat down and cradled her in my lap. I ran my hand through her hair while kissing her forehead to calm her down. Her breathing began to relax and her cries turned into whimpers so I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok can you tell me what happened honey?" I asked softly, afraid she might breakdown again.

She sniffled a bit. "I was at Max's house and he came onto me, but I didn't want him to. He... He wouldn't stop..." I tensed when she mentioned Max's name, and from the sound of it I'm going to kill him.

"It's okay take a breath, can you tell me exactly what happened?" I said trying to stay calm. After she told me what he did I wanted to kill that little bastard! But right now I have to worry about Aria because she is still really upset.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen it coming and stopped him. I've never seen him act like that; he was supposed to be my friend. The way he was acting... It's all my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen, please forgive me Ezra I can't lose you. No matter what he said I didn't want it and I most certainly didn't lead him on." Aria begged and tightens her grip on me while burring her head farther into my neck.

"Aria I'm not upset with you. None of this is your fault okay, you had no control over what he did. Of course I want to kill him and I probably will the next time I see him but you didn't kiss him. And for the record you could never lose me." I whispered softly in her ear.

She looked up at me with those big innocent eyes that I love so much. "Really?" She sniffled trying not to cry again.

"Really honey now why don't we go to sleep, you've had a long day." I suggested.

Aria simply nodded her head and I pulled us under the covers. Aria kept a tight hold on me and snuggled into my chest, both of us on our sides facing each other. She her head burried in the crook of my neck. I kissed her goodnight and held her close until she was asleep.

I can't believe that asshole would try to do something like this! I fell asleep thinking of ways I can kick his ass before I kill him.

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, 11am so Ezra's at work and I'm late for school. I didn't want to go today anyway I don't think I can deal with Max yet. After about 5 minutes I get up out of bed to go make something to eat since I skipped dinner last night. However I was very surprised to see Ezra standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ezra what are you doing here, I thought you had to work?" I asked confused, he's supposed to have classes all day.

I sat down on a bar stool next to the counter and looked at Ezra. He handed me a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns and pored me a cup of coffee.

"I took the day off and canceled all of my classes so I could stay home with you. I figured after last night I should let you sleep in, I didn't want you to have to be here by yourself."

"You didn't have to do that, I don't want you to get in trouble for taking off. I would have been ok by myself but I appreciate it, thank you Ezra." I said softly before taking a sip of my coffee, damn even though he can't cook he makes the best coffee!

"I know but I wanted to, I know how upset you were and I wanted to be here when you got up. Don't worry I won't get in trouble I have plenty of unused time off." He leaned over the counter and kissed me softly.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered on my lips and kissed me again.

"Good morning handsome." I giggled when he kissed my nose.

"So I have a question for you before I eat this _amazing _breakfast." I smirked.

"And what would that be?" He smiled probably know what I was going to ask.

"Is this safe? Because you have giving me food poisoning once before and ever since then I swore to never eat anything you cook unsupervised again!"

"You're never going to drop that will you? I promise you it's safe. If it makes you feel better I was talked through it and made sure I didn't screw it up." He laughed before taking a sip of his coffee and made a plate for himself.

"No I won't because I was throwing up for days! Oh really, who talked you through it?" I teased.

"I called my mom and told her I wanted to make my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed, not just a bowl of cereal like last time. So she told me what to do, here I'll even try it first."

He took a piece of bacon from my plate and ate it; I have to admit it does smell amazing!

"You called your mom just to make me breakfast that wouldn't kill me?" I giggled I can't believe he seriously did that!

"Of course I can't kill you now! See it's actually good, I didn't screw it up!" He laughed and came to sit down next to me.

I took a bite and it was surprisingly good! "This is amazing, thank you honey. Tell your mother she did a great job teaching you too." I giggled and leaned over and kissed him leisurely.

After breakfast Ezra and I spent the rest of the day on the couch cuddling and watching movies. This is one of the reasons why I love him; we can lay here all day in each other's arms without having to say a word to one another. We stayed here all day until dinner. We had fettuccine with wine while watching _Romeo and Juliet_. I had ended up falling asleep toward the end of movie so Ezra carried me to bed and tucked me in.

**EZRA'S POV**

When we got up this morning I decided I was going to take Aria to school to make sure Max doesn't bother her. I swear I will kick that little bastard's ass if he touches her even one more time. We were already in the car on our way to the high school. I could tell Aria was nervous because she had a very tight grip on my right hand. It had taken me a good 20 minutes this morning just to convince her to get out of bed and go to school today. When we pulled into the parking lot and parked she let out a nervous breath.

"Aria." She didn't turn to look at me; she kept her gaze focused on our intertwined hands on her lap. "Hey, look at me." I said softly.

She turned her head to slowly meet my gaze. "He's not going to do anything ok. Don't worry about it, if there are any problems just call me and I'll come get you alright?"

"Ok thank you Ezra, I really appreciate it." She said quietly.

I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I held my hand out for her, she smiled and took it. "Have a good day at work." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You too, remember anything at all happens just call me."

"I will, promise."

**ARIA'S POV**

I was so thankfully Ezra wasn't mad with me. Max however well let's just say Max better hope that him and Ezra never cross paths again. Ezra had really calmed my nerves this morning in the car and I haven't seen Max at all this morning. I was on my way to third period, meaning English with Max. I groaned at the thought of having to sit next to him for a whole hour. The halls were empty which made me realize I'm going to be late so I hurry to my locker to get my books as fast as I can. As soon as I shut my locker, I start to make my way to English. All of a sudden some grabbed my waist from behind, spun me around then pushed me into the wall of lockers. This resulted in me dropping my books and my purse on the ground accidentally. I looked up and saw a very pissed looking Max staring down at me. I instantly became scared and that unknown look in his eye certainly wasn't making me feel any better. I reached in my back pocket and dialed Ezra. Well I hope I hit the right number on speed dial seeing how I can't even see my phone right now.

"What do you want?" I spat harshly trying to hide my fear from him.

"Oh I think you know exactly want I want, and you want it too. But I also want to know why you would act like that last night, I mean I know you want me so there's no reason for you to have hit or kicked me for that matter. Which I'm not all that pleased about either." Max said smugly. He had one hand pinning mine above my head and the other was on my waist, holding me roughly against the lockers.

"I made it very clear last night that I didn't want you, not now not** EVER. **So you need to leave me the hell alone. I have a boyfriend, one that I love very much and you know that so why are you doing this?" God I hope Ezra answered his phone.

"Mhmm nice try sweetheart there is nothing you can say right now that will make me believe you." He smirked. Max leaned down and started to roughly suck and bite my neck; most likely leaving several unwanted hickies. Damn it! The more I struggled and tried to fight him the more he tightened his grip on me and pushed me harder into the lockers.

**EZRA'S POV**

I was in the middle of a lecture when I heard my phone ring loudly on my desk. All the students checked their phones until we realized it was mine. I quickly muttered an apology then ran over to turn it off. However when I glanced at the screen I noticed it was Aria. I looked at my class who were surprised since I have never left my phone on in class, let alone answer it. I was surprised she is calling me because she should be in class right now. Panic washed over me as I remembered I had told her if Max tired anything to call me no matter what.

I quickly answered the phone. "Aria, are you ok?" I said with panic, concern and worry laced through my voice. I became even more worried when she didn't respond. "Aria?" I questioned. I could hear mumbling but I couldn't hear over my class's conversations. I told them to be quiet so I could hear what was happening while I paced the floor.

_"Oh I think you know exactly want I want, and you want it too. But I also want to know why you would act like that last night, I mean I know you want me so there's no reason for you to have hit or kicked me for that matter. Which I'm not all that pleased about either." I heard who I'm assuming Max say smugly. _

_"I made it very clear last night that I didn't want you, not now not** EVER. **So you need to leave me the hell alone. I have a boyfriend, one that I love very much and you know that so why are you doing this?" Aria said ferociously. _

_"Mhmm nice try sweetheart there is nothing you can say right now that will make me believe you."_

I heard a loud bang and Aria let out a whimper like he shoved her or something. I couldn't hear anymore talking so that increased my worries as to what was happening.

"God damn it!" I yelled. "Class is over you're all free to go, I have to take care of something." I grabbed my stuff and ran out to my car.

* * *

><p>When I got to the high school the really nice secretary was in the office. I convinced her to let me go into the building after signing in and proving I wasn't here to do anything bad. I ran down the halls trying to find Aria. I heard a loud bang like someone being shoved into lockers so I took off in that direction. When I looked down the hall I saw Max had Aria pushed up against the wall, her stuff scattered on the hallway floor. He had her hands pinned above her head, his other hand was up her shirt while he was kissing and sucking her neck and chest. Aria had tears running down her cheeks while her whole body shook.<p>

I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder forcefully and yanked him off her roughly. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled furiously in his ear.

Aria smiled relived as she slide to the ground and started to collect her things off the ground.

I pushed Max to the other side of the hallway; away from Aria. I punched him in the face as hard as I could, surely giving him a black eye. Then hitting his jaw, he quickly fell to the ground in pain. I pulled him back up by his shirt and shoved him roughly into the lockers looking at him eye level.

"You are not to **EVER** put your hands on her again. You are going to stay the hell away from her. Do not talk to her, do not come anywhere near her. If she tells me you have done anything to her I will find you and kick your fucking ass. Leave her alone, got it?" I said furiously with a very hatred tone.

He nodded his head frantically.

"Say it! Tell me you understand!" I spat.

"Yeah I understand; I'll leave her alone."

"Good now get out of here." I let go of his shirt then stepped back, watching him walk away.

I turned back to Aria; she had her chin resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs with a scared expression. I quickly leaned down and picked up her stuff and held my hand out for her. She stood up and put her books in her locker. Aria hesitated to turn back around to look at me, I noticed she still looked frightened and not looking me in the eye. I realized she was probably scared because I have never been so forceful with someone; especially not in front of her. My girlfriend was scared of me. I put my finger under her chin softly and tilted her head so she was looking me in the eye.

"Aria, sweetheart I'm so sorry to have scared you. I was just so pissed about what he was doing; my emotions got the best of me. Are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" I asked softly.

"It's ok; I know I have nothing to be scared of when it comes to you. Can we get out of here please?" Her voice was quiet and broken from her previous sobs.

I lightly brushed her tears away with my thumbs; her hands were wrapped around my forearms. "Of course, let's go." I lightly wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her out of the building.

Once we were in the car she turned to me. "Hey Ez, can I hang out in your office instead of being home alone?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you need anything before we head over to the campus; I have a little less than 2 hours before my next class?" I reached over for her hand.

"Could we go home real quick? I really want to take a shower and change clothes."

When I glanced over at her I noticed her ripped shirt and red irritated neck. "Yeah of course we can."

**ARIA'S POV**

We had gotten to the apartment pretty quickly; I went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. I pulled my hair up so it wouldn't get wet and I slowly pulled my clothes off since my back hurt so much from Max shoving me into the lockers. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned when I saw all the bruises and bit marks on my neck and chest.

After I scrubbed my body as much as I could to get the gross feeling of Max off of me I put on a clean dress after covering my neck in cover-up. The last thing I need is Ezra to see that or for me to see it and be reminded of earlier. After I was ready I walked back out to the living room to see if Ezra was ready to go.

"I was thinking we could pick something up and have lunch in my office if you want?" Ezra asked while picking up my purse from the counter and heading to the door.

"Yeah that sounds great."

For the rest of the day I just laid on the couch in Ezra's office and read some of my favorite books that I found, not thinking about Max at all.

**ARIA'S POV (2 months later)**

It's the middle of May now, graduation is in three weeks I can't believe how fast the time has gone. I can't believe how much has happened the past two months. I got a part time job at the local coffee shop that I go to all the time it's halfway between work and school so the distance is great. I get really good pay, especially with all the tips I get every day. I love working there my boss is like my best friend. Things with Max got cleared up too; I haven't had any problems with him since Ezra threatened him. I recently found out that I was accepted and got a scholarship to UCLA, the same school Ezra works at. So it will be pretty interesting if Ezra and I become student/teacher again. There is a 50/50 chance that we will since there is only one other English Professor that I might get assigned to. It's now 10pm on a Tuesday night, I had just finished a 6 hour shift I come straight here from school Monday-Friday. I looked out the window and saw it was still pouring down rain; it has been raining non-stop all day yesterday and today. I said goodbye to my boss Lisa and quickly ran out to my car in hopes of not getting too wet. I pulled out my phone and called Ezra.

"Hi honey, are you on your way home?" He asked hopefully as soon as he answered.

"Yeah I'm about to leave now, is there anything you want me to pick up on my way home?" I turned the car on and had the heat on high trying to warm up because I'm freezing from the rain.

"Nope just your beautiful self." He said sweetly, causing me to blush. I still don't understand how he can make me blush over the phone.

"Alright I'll see you in about 15 minutes babe. Love you!"

"Ok see you soon baby. Love you too."

I quickly pull out of the parking lot and begin the short distance to the apartment. I was almost home when I saw headlights in the corner of my eye. Before I could react I felt the impact of them hitting the side of the car. A car ran the light and hit me, sending my car off the road and into a tree. The last thing I saw was the car quickly driving off.

Then everything went black.

**EZRA'S POV**

It has been about 30 minutes since I got off the phone with Aria and she's not home yet. I figured she just got caught up taking to someone at work like usual, but a part of me feels like something is wrong. I have called Aria several times but she's not answering. I decide to give it a little more time so I clean up the apartment while I wait. It's getting closer to 11pm and I'm scared out of my mind. I called the cafe and asked her boss if she's there but Lisa said she left at 10. I start pacing around the kitchen calling Aria's phone over and over again. All of a sudden the home phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hi this is Dr. Hopkins, is this Ezra Fitz?" The main asked with a strained voice.

My nerves were quickly growing by the second. "Yes it is, is everything alright?" I let out a shaky breath trying not to stutter.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this sir but an Aria Montgomery was admitted earlier this evening. She was in a car accident." The main said with sorrow in his voice.

I could feel my heart break as soon as he said those words. I completely drowned out and didn't hear a word he said after that. All I heard was what hospital she's in and grabbed my cell phone and called a taxi while running out the door.

As soon as I got to the hospital I found out what room she was in and took off running. When I walked into the room my heart instantly broke at the sight in front of me.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**I don't own anything**_

**Thank you SO much for the reviews. I love you guys, you're all incredibly sweet! **

**SPENCER'S POV**

I'm in Mrs. Montgomery's English class when I felt my phone ring. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention; Mrs. Montgomery was busy grading papers. I figured it was Hanna or Emily but I was surprised to see it was from Ezra.

_**I know you're probably in class right now, but please call me when class is over. It's important.**_

_**- Ezra**_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and quickly texted back.  
><em><br>Is everything ok?_

-Spencer

_**Aria was in an accident last night; she's in the hospital.**_

_**-Ezra**_

I quickly began to panic, I got up and went to Mrs. Montgomery's desk.

"Mrs. Montgomery may I go to the restroom please?" I asked trying not to seem worried or nervous.

"Of course Spencer." Was all she said without looking up from the papers she was grading.

As soon as I got out into the hall I called Ezra and ran to the restroom so I could talk to him. Thankfully he answered quickly.

"Ezra what happened, is she ok?" I asked before he could even say hello.

"She was driving last night on her way home from work and it was pouring down rain. A car ran a red light and hit into the side of her, she lost control of the car and passed out. When I got to the hospital they said she has a few of broken ribs and she broke her left arm, she's pretty bruised up. They also said she's very lucky because it could have been a lot worse." I heard him clear his throat and sniffle a bit. "She hasn't woken up yet but the doctors said it's nothing to worry about and she should anytime now."

"Oh my god! So she's supposed to be fine and everything right? It wasn't too bad of a crash?" I paced back and forth in the restroom trying to stay calm.

"Once she wakes up she'll be in pain but she should be fine other than that yes." He said quietly.

"Do you need us to come down there and sit with you and make sure she's ok?"

"No, you guys shouldn't miss school. She should wake up anytime. I'll let her know you called and I'm sure she'll call you guys soon. Don't worry Spence, will you please tell Hanna, Emily and Mike?"

"Yes of course, I just have to find them after class."

"Thank you, I'll keep you guys updated."

I went back to class after sending a message to Hanna, Emily and Mike saying to meet me at my locker right after class.

**EZRA'S POV**

It's been three days. Three long days and Aria still hasn't woken up. I'm scared that she might not; the doctors said she should have woken up by now so they're not sure what's going on. I haven't left her bedside once, I just sit here holding her hand while quietly reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' to her, hoping she'll wake up at any moment. I heard my phone ring, it was Mike.

"Hi Mike." I said trying not to sound to upset.

"How is she, has she woken up yet?" He asked frantically.

I sighed. "No she hasn't, the doctors don't know what is going on or why she hasn't woken up yet. But they said not to worry because this happens sometimes."

"I'm coming down there. It's been three days and nothing has happened, the girls and I want to make sure she's ok and be there for you." He said, it sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"I know you want to be here for her but what about your parents or school?" I know they want to see her, I know she would be happy to see them too once she woke up but I don't want him to get in trouble.

"I don't care what they say, my big sister is laying in a hospital bed unconscious I have to see her and be there for her!"

"Hey Ezra it's Spencer, is it ok with you if we come too? We're all scared and we just want to be there for the two of you?" Spencer asked after she took the phone from Mike.

"If you want to yes of course I just don't want you getting in trouble with your parents." I said while rubbing Aria's hand with my thumb wishing she would wake up.

"Ok we'll be right there."

I told her the hospital information and everything she needed to know and hung up, I went back to reading to Aria.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I can't believe this is happening, it's been three days why the hell won't she wake up! We're all freaking out, especially Mike. Our parents have been suspicious as to why we have been acting so scared and worried the past couple days. It's the middle of lunch for us so right now the 4 of us are standing outside so we could call Ezra without Ella overhearing something. We decided we don't care what our parents' do we're going to California.

"Ok so I say we all go home now pack a bag, meet at my house then head to the airport. That work for everyone?" There is no way I'm waiting until after school for us to leave.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok so how do we explain to our parents we're leaving? We can't just say 'Hey went to Cali be back soon!' "Emily spoke up.

"We'll write the same note and leave it for each of our parents now come on we have to hurry!" I said as we rushed to our cars.

Once we all packed a bag we drove as fast as we could to the airport, we got the plane tickets and made our way to California.

_Our parents are going to kill us as soon as we get back._

**ASHELY'S POV**

When I had gotten home from work I found a note from Hanna and Emily saying they had left. I called the other mothers and apparently they got the same note, so now Ella, Victoria and I are sitting in my kitchen trying to figure out where they went. We have been trying to call them ever since we found the notes but all of their phones are turned off.

"Where can they be and who leaves a note like this?" Victoria exclaimed all of our notes said the same thing.

_There was an emergency I had to take care of. Don't worry we're fine and safe, not sure when we'll be home but it will be soon._

-Hanna and Emily

"I don't know but I'm going to kill Hanna as soon as they get back that's for sure!" I said while I tossed the note on the table and drank my coffee. I heard my phone ringing on the table by the front door and went to answer it.

I saw it was it was Hanna. "Where in the hell are you guys!" I demanded the minute I answered.

"Ok mom will you calm down please for a minute?" Hanna asked.

"My daughter and her friends left town and only left a note that says be home soon, no I will not calm down now where the hell are you?"

"Ok I'll tell you in a minute, are the other moms there?"

"Yes there sitting in the kitchen wondering where their kids are too! Ella has already lost one child she doesn't need another gone!" I said furiously.

"Ok first of all she didn't 'lose Aria' it's her fault Aria ran away with Ezra. Second I will tell you everything if you promise not to say **ANYTHING** to them, especially to Mrs. Montgomery! Please mom." She begged.

"Ok fine, but you better tell me everything!"

I walked into the kitchen to tell Ella and Victoria I had to take care of something upstairs.

"Ok now where are you and Why?" I asked as soon as I was upstairs.

"We're all together in California." She let out a breath.

"What could you possibly be doing in California? Is this about Caleb?" I swear if they flew there to get him out of trouble I'm really going to kill her!

"No mom it's not Caleb, he isn't even here. It's Aria." She whispered the last part.

"What do you mean its Aria; I thought no one knew where she was?"

"Um we kinda lied about that, we have known all along." She said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell her parents? You know what never mind, I'm not even getting into that right now. Why are you there?" I asked while pacing in my bedroom.

"Ok so Ezra called the other day and said Aria was in a car accident and she's in the hospital. Well it's been 3 days and she hasn't woken up yet and we're all scared especially Mike. We know Ezra is scared too but he doesn't want to worry us so he pretends like he's fine, but he's been sitting with her for the past 3 days scared to death because she should have woken up by now. We couldn't take the waiting any longer so we left school, packed a bag and jumped on a plane to California." She said while struggling not to cry.

I let out a deep breath. "Ok so where are you now? Are you safe at least?" I can't believe this is happening right now.

"Yeah we just got to the hospital, I stepped out of the room to let you know we're all fine and I'm sorry for leaving like that." She said sincerely.

"How is Aria, is she injured badly?" I asked trying to keep my voice down so the other mothers don't hear me talking about Aria.

"She has a few broken ribs and broken left arm."

"Well when she wakes up tell her I'm glad to know she's in a safe place and I hope she gets better soon." I have always seen Aria as my own daughter and I couldn't believe it when she ran away.

"I will, and I promise despite all of the bullshit Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery have said about Ezra, he has never taken advantage or hurt her. He loves her to death and does everything he can to make sure she's safe and happy. So please don't tell her mom where we are, or that you know where Aria is. I don't want to cause trouble for them." She begged, I can tell she's telling the truth.

I know I shouldn't do this but I'm not going to tell them about Aria, as long as she's safe they don't need to know where she is.

"Hanna while you're telling the truth here, is there anything else I need to know about? Have you told me the truth about everything lately?" I know she's been keeping something and it's about time I find out.

She let out a sigh and hesitated to respond. "A couple months ago during spring break, we didn't go on a road trip to clear our head. We got on a plane to California and spent the week with Aria."

"How did you girls get the money for that? And why didn't you or Emily tell me the truth I wouldn't have been upset if you wanted to see your friend. Especially since now I know Ezra hasn't done anything wrong." I asked a little hurt that the girls were afraid to tell me the truth.

"Ezra called us and said he wanted to surprise Aria for her birthday so he flew us to California and payed for our hotel and everything so we could see her for the week. I'm really sorry for lying mom and I promise I'll tell you the truth next time, I was just afraid you would say no or tell Mrs. Montgomery where we were really going." She said regretfully.

"It's ok I understand, just no more lying! Alright well if you guys are ok then I should go back downstairs to Ella and Victoria."

"Please promise me you won't tell them?" Hanna begged.

"I won't, I'll say you called and assured me you're all together and safe."

"Well what If they want to know more than that?"

"Then I guess I'll just say Aria had and emergency so you went to make sure she's ok, but you wouldn't tell me where you are. All you would say is you're safe."

"Ok but please nothing more! Spencer got money out of her account and payed cash for the tickets so her parents couldn't find out where we went."

Even in the worst of times they still manage to cover all of their bases so they can't get caught. How they do that I will never know.

"I won't tell them I promise Hanna. I love you. Please keep me updated."

"Ok thank you so much, bye mom."

I took a minute to think of everything Hanna just told me. I can't believe they had lied to me about everything going on but I understand why they did it. I felt relieved to know Aria is safe and Mr. Fitz is taking care of her rather than taking advantage like Ella had said.

"Victoria had to go back to work; she said she'll let us know if she hears anything. Is everything ok, you were gone for awhile?" Ella asked once I walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh yes everything's alright, it was Hanna actually." I cleared my throat and sat down.

"Where are they, are they ok?" She asked frantically.

"She said she's fine her, Emily, Spencer and Mike are all together and they're safe." I said careful of my word choice so I don't say too much.

"Well did she say where the hell they are and why they would just leave in to middle of the day and not tell us?"

"She wouldn't say where exactly they are, but she told me why they left with no warning." I said slowly, I'm sure she is going to become very pissed when she finds out this involves Aria.

"Well why did they leave?" She asked impatiently.

"She said there was an emergency with Aria and they wanted to make sure she was ok." I replied hesitantly, I could see her face harden at the mention of Aria but I could also see she was concerned.

"What do you mean they had to check on Aria? Where is she, what happened?"

"Hanna didn't say where they were, all she would say was Aria had been in an accident and they wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Well why didn't anyone bother to call or tell me? I knew this would happen, she would runaway with Mr. Fitz something would happen and he left her." She fumed.

"Ezra didn't leave her, actually he's been there with her and he's the one who called the girls about Aria."

"And you don't have a problem with that?" She asked incredulously.

"Do I have a problem with what?" I asked confused.

"That a perverted man who takes advantage of defenseless teenage girls has been calling your daughter, and she is currently alone in some unknown place with him!" She said sternly.

"She's not alone she is with 3 other people, and Hanna has assured me Ezra hasn't done a thing to Aria and that he really cares for her. So yes I am ok with my daughter leaving to go check on her best friend's health."

"Well when she calls again will you tell her to have Mike call me now!" With that she got up and walked out the door. I really hope she doesn't find out where they are that would cause a lot more unwanted drama and problems to this whole situation.

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Even though I am co-writing 'I Vow to You' I will still keep writing and updating this one as usual, don't worry. Thank you again for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Don't worry she isn't going to lose her memory. And without giving too much details I will say that in the future there is a Byron/Ella/Aria/Ezra confrontation. I just wrote it the other day and I LOVED writing it; so much drama. But it's a ways ahead in the story.** **Please review :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**I Don't Own anything.**_

_**Hope this isn't too bad. Sorry I don't have time to proof it; I'm in a hurry. Enjoy!**_

**MIKE'S POV**

As soon as our plane landed in California we got a hotel, dropped off all of our stuff and went straight to the hospital. When we walked in Ezra was sitting in a chair beside her bed reading a book out loud to her. She seemed so small laying in that bed unconscious with a cast on her arm and her body all bruised up.

"Ezra." I said just above a whisper still in shock from the sight in front me.

He turned and looked at us. He got up and walked over to us, he looked emotionally drained. We all gave him a hug and sat down, no words we said it was just silent comfort. Hanna, Emily and Spencer were sitting on a small couch in the room while Ezra and I were on separate sides of the bed. After about 15 minutes of silence we all started talking trying to keep our mind off of what was happening I'm sure Ezra could take a break from reality right now.

* * *

><p>Around 8pm Ezra said we should go get some dinner and head back to the hotel to get some sleep. The girls left but I wanted to stay here and wait, I want to be here when she wakes up.<p>

Ezra has been reading _To Kill a_ Mockingbird while I sit here and watch Aria, and try to figure out what the hell this book is about and why she loves it so much. I haven't eaten anything all day, well for the past few days to be more accurate because I have been so worried I lost my appetite. But seeing Aria and knowing she's partially ok has really lifted a weight off of my shoulders and I'm starting to get hungry. We kept all of our phones turned off so we don't have to deal with calls from our parents, I'm sure Ella and Byron have been calling me nonstop too. But once the girls left I turned mine on so I could call them if something changes.

"Hey I'm going to go get something to eat from the Cafeteria, do you want me to get you something?"

Ezra looked up at me. "Um no thanks I'm good. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hotel or apartment and get some sleep, I'm sure this is hard on you?"

"No I don't want to leave until she wakes up. And you're one to talk you've been here for like 4 almost 5 days now, you look drained." I chuckled he really does need to get some sleep.

He shook his head. "I want to make sure I'm here when she wakes up, I'm not leaving her side for anything." He said sincerely.

"Ok well if you change your mind let me know, I'll be right back." I slowly made my way to the cafeteria.

**EZRA'S POV**

I had been reading to Aria for most of the day, Mike had stepped out to get some air and food from the cafeteria. Once he left I took a deep breath and thought about everything that's happening. I felt some tears running down my face as I looked at Aria, she looks so angelic and small laying there.

I kissed her temple softly. "Please wake up baby, I need you. I miss you so much, I love you please wake up." I whispered softly in her ear.

It was nice that the girls and Mike had come it felt as if there was a silent comfort with them here too. I wish Aria would just wake up already, I'm going crazy and so is Mike he looked terrified when he saw her. I sent the girls to the hotel around 8 because they have been here for a few hours and nothings changing, I'm sure they were tired too. I'm really glad they came. I just hope they don't get in trouble for just leaving in the middle of the day and not saying anything to their parents. Hanna told me she called her mom not too long after they got here and she told her mom the truth, thankfully Ms. Marin was ok with it and promised not to tell Ella.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my hand being squeezed softly. My head shot up and I saw Aria slowly opening her eyes.

"Ezra." Her voice was low and strained she smiled softly at me.

"Aria! How, how are you feeling can I get you anything? I'm so happy you're ok!" I can't believe it, she's finally awake!

She shook her head slowly. "No I'm ok, just a little sore right now. What happened?" She asked confused.

"You were on your way home from work the other night when a car ran a red light and hit into your car. You have a few broken ribs and broken arm but other than that you should be ok. God I was so scared I had lost you." I whispered and leaned up to kiss her forehead softly.

Before I could pull away to look at her again she placed her hand on my cheek lightly and pulled my head down to kiss her lips. It was a very soft gentile kiss but it held so much emotion in it.

"Thank you for being here for me, I love you Ezra." She whispered once we pulled back.

I smiled when she wiped the tears from my face. "I love you too Sweetheart."

"So are you going to finish that for me? You stopped at my favorite part." She gestured toward the book and smiled I guess she could hear me like the doctors said after all.

I chuckled softly, only Aria could wake up from being unconscious for nearly 5 days then want to read a book the minute she wakes up. Just one of the many reasons I love her.

"I could but I actually have a surprise for you. Unless you don't want it, then I can just read to you instead." I said teasingly.

She smiled at me. "No I want my surprise, please Ezzy!" She begged.

"Ok, ok hang on honey." I chuckled at her eagerness.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Mike.

_Aria just woke up, she is doing great. I told her there is a surprise for her so she's excited to find out. Do you know when you'll be back?_

_-Ezra_

I almost immediately got a response saying he's on his way now.

I looked back up to Aria and she was looking at me expectantly. "So what's my surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you now will it?" I replied in a teasing tone and kissed her again.

All of a sudden Mike came running into the room. "ARIA! Thank god you're ok, you had me scared to death!" Mike exclaimed and came to stand beside her.

I saw Aria's eyes light up when she saw him and smile brightly. "Mike what, how did you get here?" She asked confused yet happy to see him.

"Ezra told us what happened and we couldn't stand waiting for you to wake up so we left and came out here this morning. How are you doing, do you want anything?" He asked nervously, I could tell he was relieved to see her.

Aria smiled at Mike and sat up a little, very carefully because of her ribs. "Other than a hug I'm good." Mike hesitated. "I promise I'm not going to break, just don't squeeze me to hard." She giggled.

Mike leaned down and hugged her very carefully. "I'm glad you're ok, I have been scared that you wouldn't wake up. I love you big sis." Mike said softly.

"I love you too Mike. So the girls came here too?"

I nodded. "Yes there at the hotel right now but they'll be back in the morning. Unless you want them now, I can call them." I rubbed her arm with my fingertips softly.

"No that's ok it's already 10:30 I'm sure they're asleep. You look like you could use some sleep too honey, I can't believe you guys came all the way out here because of this. How did you get this past mom and dad anyway?" She asked Mike.

**ARIA'S POV**

When I woke up Ezra was holding my hand softly while silently crying; it broke my heart seeing him so upset. My body was incredibly sore, and my whole torso hurt like hell. But I don't want Ezra to know because he'll be really worried. I know I just woke up but I can't wait to get out of here I hate hospitals!

Ezra and I were talking when all of a sudden Mike came running into the room. "ARIA! Thank god you're ok, you had me scared to death!" Mike exclaimed and came to stand next to me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't believe Mike was here. I was so happy and excited to see him again, despite the circumstances.

"Mike what, how did you get here?"

"Ezra told us what happened and we couldn't stand waiting for you to wake up so we left and came out here this morning. How are you doing, do you want anything." He asked nervously, he seems relieved about something.

I smiled at Mike and sat up a little, very slowly since my ribs hurt a lot right now. "Other than a hug I'm good." Mike hesitated, as if he thought he might hurt me. "I promise I'm not going to break, just don't squeeze me to hard." I giggled.

Mike leaned down and hugged me gently. "I'm glad you're ok, I have been scared that you wouldn't wake up. I love you big sis." Mike said softly.

"I love you too Mike. So the girls came here too?" I looked back and forth between Ezra and Mike.

Ezra smiled and nodded. "Yes there at the hotel right now but they'll be back in the morning. Unless you want them now, I can call them." I smiled and relaxed when Ezra started rubbing my arm with his fingertips softly.

"No that's ok it's already 10:30 I'm sure they're asleep. You look like you could use some sleep too honey, I can't believe you guys came all the way out here because of this. How did you get here anyway?" I asked Mike.

Mike looked away and hesitated before replying. "Oh you know on a plane."

I looked at him skeptically. "Mike you know what I mean, how did you tell mom and dad you were leaving and where did you tell them you were going?" I asked sternly.

He looked down before mumbling. "Uh I left a note that said I had to take care of an emergency and would be back when everything was taken care of."

"MIKE! You can't just leave a note like that, what the hell! Mom and dad are going to kill you when you get back! What about the girls what did they say to their parents?" Don't get me wrong I'm so happy he's here but he can't just leave like that!

"Uh we all left the same note."

"Mike!" I shrieked.

"Well I'm sorry I was scared, I don't care what they do to me I had to make sure you were ok. Besides Ezra said he had been sitting with you since the accident and there was no progress so I told the girls I had to come. But if it means anything Ms. Marin knows and she's ok with it!" He smiled sheepishly.

I took a deep breath to relax. "Never mind we'll deal with that later." I look over to Ezra. "Have you really been here the whole time?"

He smiled softly and started rubbing my arm again. "Yeah I have, ever since they called me to notify me I haven't left your side."

"But Ezra what about work and sleep, and things like that? You didn't have to stay here." I said softly.

"I did have to be here, I didn't want you to wake up and have no one here. Besides do you honestly think I could work while you were laying unconscious in a hospital bed?"

"Well thank you, but aren't you going to get in trouble for taking off so much?" I asked worried.

Ezra smiled and kissed my hand. "Don't worry about that, I talked to The Dean and told him about the situation. He told me he completely understands and not to worry about my job. Apparently I'm too good of a professor to let go. So I just have to focus on getting my beautiful, amazing girlfriend all better." He smirked.

"Well I will certainly agree that you are too good to let go."

"Ok well since you're doing better and it is pretty late, I'm going to head to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Sis." Mike said kinda awkwardly, oops forgot he was still here.

"Ok bye Mike, thank you so much for coming." I said while he gathered his stuff.

"Bye Mike it was great talking with you today." Ezra said.

Mike was just about to walk out the door when he turned around. "Don't forget you two; you're in a hospital so try to wait until you go home to jump each other's bones. You don't want a doctor walking in on you two." Mike smirked and walked out.

"Goodbye Mike!" I flushed red in shock that my little brother actually said that! I looked over at Ezra; he looked a bit flustered too.

"He's right it's late, let's get some sleep. Are you going back to the apartment to get some sleep?" I asked trying to his my disappointment. I don't want him to go but I understand if he doesn't want to stay here.

"Unless you want me too, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

I smiled at Ezra and pulled my blankets back and moved over some."Alright then come here Mr. Fitz, your sleeping with me." I stated in a teasing/suggestive tone.

He hesitated at first. "I don't want to take up all your room or hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." He said sincerely.

I looked at him with a serious expression. "It's just like I told Mike, you're not going to break me don't worry. Now get in bed or else I'll hurt you."

He took off his shoes and carefully got into bed with me. I very carefully curled into his side and got into a comfy position so my ribs weren't hurting. My head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat my broken left arm lay on his chest while he had his arms around me.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head up and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Ezzy thank you for everything, love you too." I whispered once I laid my head back down.

I quickly fell asleep feeling safe and secure being embraced in Ezra's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I don't own anything. **

**I wanted to especially thank my friend _ImagineEzria_ for helping me with ideas for this chapter since I couldn't think of how I wanted it to go. :) **

**ARIA'S POV**

I looked over at the clock on the wall in my boring hospital room; it was 8:15am. I have been awake for a couple hours now just thinking about everything that has happened in my life in the past few months. Thinking of Ezra and everything he has done for me, how much I love him and couldn't live without him. I still can't believe Mike and the girls came all this way just to make sure I was ok. I really hope Mike doesn't get in trouble for just leaving the state and not telling mom or dad about it. I felt Ezra stir slightly so I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek softy then rested my chin on his chest as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked while caressing my back softly.

"Good morning. I'm doing pretty well; pain is minimal for the most part thanks to all the pain killers I'm on right now." I closed my eyes in contentment as he kissed my forehead softly.

We laid there wrapped up in each other's arms about to fall asleep when a doctor came in. He was a tall older doctor with white hair but he appeared friendly.

"Oh I'm sorry to wake you. I'm Dr. Hopkins it good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling Miss Montgomery, any pain?"

I sat up a bit so I was in a sitting position rather than laying on Ezra. "It's nice to meet you." I said as he shook my hand. "As for pain no, just soreness for the most part. When can I go home?"

"Well we're going to keep an eye on things but as long as nothing goes wrong today then I would say probably tomorrow morning, but that isn't a definite guarantee. Alright well I better get going I have a surgery I just wanted to check in on you. I'll be back later on to check your progress. "

"Ok thank you." Once he walked out I turned back to snuggle into Ezra's chest. "Do you really think I'll be able to go home tomorrow? As much as I love cuddling with you in a small twin sized bed, I miss our own bed and want to cuddle there."

Ezra laughed softly. "I'm sure you will, don't worry. You might want to get a little sleep before the girls get here, I'm sure they're going to be here soon." He suggested.

That's a good idea. All these pain meds have been making me tired so I better sleep now so I don't fall asleep while the girls are here. So I just snuggle deeper into Ezra's chest and close my eyes while he traces patterns on my upper arm to soothe me.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later I woke up when I heard the girls coming into the room, Ezra stirred slightly. They all smiled brightly and ran over to my side when they saw me.<p>

"Hi guys it's so good to see you! Thank you for coming you know you didn't have too. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents for leaving in the middle of the day." I said quietly so we wouldn't wake up Ezra.

"Sweetie we don't care how much trouble we are in when we get back. You are our best friend; if something ever happens to you of course we're going to drop everything and come make sure you're alright." Hanna said while reaching out for my hand.

I looked down at Ezra when I heard him groan softly and put his forearm over his eyes to shield himself from the bright lights of my white hospital room. "Hey babe how did you sleep?" I said before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Pretty good, I could use a few more hours though." He said groggily still half asleep with his eyes closed; not knowing everyone was here.

"Why don't you take a break and go to the apartment to get some sleep. From what I've heard you have been here for days without leaving this room once." I felt bad that he's so tired because of me.

"No I'm fine; I don't want to leave you alone here." He said sincerely.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me. The girls and Mike are here, they'll keep me company. So go home take a shower, eat something and get some sleep. As much as I love your 5 o'clock shadow and all right now, I miss my neat and tidy Mr. Fitz more." I giggled while the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Wait did you say everyone was here?" He asked sudden realizing what I had said earlier in his half woken state.

"Mmhm" I giggled as he quickly opened his eyes and looked around the room at everyone who was surrounding the bed.

"Morning Fitzy!" Hanna said while smirking and everyone else giggled at his flustered expression.

"Good morning to you all. Ok I'm going to head to the apartment, if you need anythingcall me ok? I don't mind, you just say the word and I'll be here." He said to me as he got off the bed, and kissed me.

"Ok I will thank you." I kissed him good-bye before settling back into bed and turned to the girls.

"He seriously hasn't left the room once since you got here?" Mike asked.

I shook my head. "Nope he said he didn't want to leave me by myself whether I was unconscious or not."

"Aww Fitzy is the best boyfriend ever!" Hanna squealed.

"Are you feeling better or are you in any pain?" Emily asked softly from her spot at the end of the bed.

"Just sore for the most part other than that I'm fine, especially considering what could have happened."

"I'm glad you didn't get any life threatening injuries. Do you know when you're getting released; I know how much you hate hospitals?" Spencer asked.

"They said maybe tomorrow but that isn't a definite answer. So Mike have you talked to mom or dad yet?"

He shook his head. "No I don't want to have that phone call; I'd probably hang up on them which would get me in more trouble. I'll just wait to have that conversation in person later on."

"Well my mom knows everything because I promised her no more secrets between us before I swore her to secrecy from your parents. She's glad you're in a safe place and being taken care of and she hopes you get well soon." Hanna said trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

"Well please tell her I said thank you and I really appreciate her not saying anything to either of my parents."

* * *

><p>What felt like only a few minutes were actually several hours since we were all having so much fun talking and joking around. Before we knew it, it was already 8pm. They were just about to leave and go get some dinner while I was going to get some sleep when Dr. Hopkins walked I the door.<p>

"Ok Miss Montgomery how are you feeling so far, any pain?" He asked as he picked up my chart to review it.

"Nope, other than being tired I feel great for the most part." I smiled up at him, hopefully he will clear me to go home tomorrow morning!

"Alright well I am very pleased to tell you that I am going to give the ok to being released in the morning."

"Really I can finally go home?" I questioned enthusiastically.

He laughed at my eagerness. "Yes dear you get to go home when you get up in the morning. All you'll have to do is sign all of your discharge papers and you'll be free to go. And make sure you have someone to drive you home, no driving is allowed until I clear you."

"Thank you very much!" I smiled brightly and shook his hand before he left.

I turned back to look at the girls as Spencer spoke up. "I'm glad you don't have to stay in here any longer. I'm sure you have been going crazy cooped up in here."

"I was going crazy! I can't wait to go home to my own bed and take a nice long bubble bath."

"Do you want us to call Ezra for you so you're not alone?" Mike asked as they were picking up their stuff to leave for the night.

"If you don't mind that would be great." I said while trying to fight the sudden exhaustion that came over me.

"Ok we'll take care of it, you get some sleep. We will see you in the morning before you're discharged." Spencer said as she came to hug me good-bye.

"You guys should probably head back home tomorrow so you won't get in anymore trouble then you already are."

"Honey it's like Hanna said earlier, we don't care if we're in trouble. We will go home when you want us to and when you're feeling better." Emily said.

"I know and I appreciate that, I do really. But I'm being released tomorrow and then I'll just lie around the apartment. Besides you guys also have school and finals so we can all graduate in less than a month. I'll be ok really you guys should head home."

"Ok if you say so, but if you change your mind at all just let us know and we'll stay." Mike said as he hugged me.

"Alright I will, thank you guys for coming it really meant a lot."

**EZRA'S POV**

I was on my way to Aria's hospital room since Mike had called me earlier and said she was going to be released in the morning. Before I left the apartment I got her a fresh pair of sweats and a tank top knowing she would want some clean clothes to go home in. When I walked into the room I noticed she was sleeping peacefully so I quietly put the bag in a chair and went to go lie down on the small couch that was in her room to the right of the bed. I felt less stressed, like a big weight had been lifted off of me since Aria had woken up and even more so when the doctor said she could come home in the morning. It felt good to take a shower and change clothes too, I felt refreshed as ever. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Aria whisper my name; I looked over at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked quietly since she was still half asleep.

"I have been in and out of sleep for awhile and I thought I heard something." She shrugged and looked around the room. "So why are you on the couch? You know you can sleep up here." She patted the bed softly.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful."

"Well I'm awake now so will you lay with me please?" She pulled the bed sheets back and moved over a little bit to make room for me.

I got up and climbed in bed with her, my arms immediately went around her body while she curled into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair as she traced patterns on my chest. "So what's in the bag?" She gestured to the bag in the chair.

"Some clean clothes for you to wear home tomorrow."

"Thank you Ezra, really for everything you have done for me since day one. I don't know how to repay you for everything."

"You don't need to repay me for anything. I love you and I'll do everything I can to be there for you and keep you happy and safe. As long as I have you in my arms at the end of the day; I don't care about anything else." I kissed her softly but that one soft kiss held so much passion and emotion.

"I love you too Ez."

"Get some sleep sweetheart, tomorrow you get to go home." I whispered in her ear.

"Mhm I can't wait. Good night." She kissed me one last time before snuggling into my chest and falling asleep.

_With that we both quickly fell into a deep slumber. _

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm writing an M one-shot right now so hopefully I will have it done and posted tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I don't own anything. **

**EZRA'S POV**

It was now Sunday morning; the day Aria was getting discharged. A nurse had come in a few minutes ago to tell Aria that once they had the papers drawn out all we had to do was sign them and she was free to go. The girls and Mike came by around 8 this morning to say good-bye before they left for the airport. It was already 10 o'clock so Aria was getting anxious about going home.

"Ezra can you help me get dressed please? I can't really move my arm too well."

"Uh yeah sure." I said hesitantly as she pulled out her fresh clothes I brought for her.

She walked around the bed to where I was standing and gestured to her shirt after she kicked off her sweats. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner when she noticed my hesitation. "It's nothing you haven't seen before Ez. And it certainly isn't the first time you have undressed me." She smirked slightly with an amused expression.

I playfully rolled my eyes and said "smart-ass" she simply giggled with amusement.

I pulled her shirt off, careful of her arm and broken ribs because I know they're still sore. I noticed her slight shiver as my finger tips slowly graced her sides; our eyes were locked the whole time. After I put her shirt on the bed I turned her around and pulled her hair to the side so I could unclasp her bra and put the clean one on her. I leaned down with my hands on her bare hips and kissed from her shoulder up to her ear and whispered softly. "I love you."

She leaned into my chest and turned her head around to kiss me lips. "I love you too Ez."

I finished dressing her just in time for the nurse to bring in her discharge papers. Once everything was signed we got all her stuff and made our way to the car.

**MIKE'S POV**

Once our plane landed in Rosewood Hanna called her mom to pick us up from the airport. Hanna had told her before we left this morning that we were coming home and Ms. Marin said she would pick us up since we took a cab to the airport. On the ride home we told Ms. Marin the truth about Spring Break and everything that happened this week with Aria and the truth about Aria and Ezra's relationship. Needless to say it was a very long ride home but she promised not to say a word to my parents about anything.

When I got home I was going to head straight to my room, however Byron and Ella were both sitting in the kitchen at the table grading their students' work. Their heads shot up when they heard me come in.

"MIKE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Byron's voice boomed through the house as both he and Ella get up and walk to where I was standing.

"Out, I had something to take care of." I said curtly.

"Yeah we heard that you went to go see Aria. Where the hell is she and since when have you had contact with her?" Ella said bitterly.

"Wow what great parents you are, really I mean you guys should win parents of the year or something! Your daughter, who had to run away since you threatened to arrest her boyfriend, and was in the hospital unconscious for nearly a week. **A GOD DAMN WEEK! **And you want to lecture me about leaving to go see if she's ok and wait for her to wake up? Because that makes so much sense now doesn't it, what the hell is wrong with you two?" I yelled furiously.

I turned to look directly at Ella. "And yes I have had contact with her, ever since day one of her leaving. Do you honestly think I would shun MY OWN SISTER? The one who's been there for me growing up and took care of me when the two of you were fighting with each other? So if I want to leave and go see her because you guys took her out of my life, then yes I am going to leave whenever the hell I feel like it!" I turned to walk out the door when Byron grabbed my arm and turned me to face them.

"We are not done talking about this!" He said harshly.

"_**You**_ may not be but _**I**_ am." I shook his arm off. "Oh not that you two care or anything. But Aria's out of the hospital now and is doing much better." I said bitterly and turned to walk out the door again.

"Where do you think you're going this time?" Ella yelled after me.

I scoffed "Like you care."

With that I stormed out the door and let it slam behind me. I made my way to Hanna's house because her mom said I could stay there if things got tough with my parents.

**ARIA'S POV**

On our way to the apartment we stopped at the drug store to pick up the medications my doctor had prescribed for any pain for my ribs. Then we got some Chinese take out to have for lunch since I was starving and need some real food rather than that gross hospital food. As soon as we walked in the door I immediately felt relaxed. Even though I was only in the hospital for a little over a week, I missed the apartment to death!

"Ok so do you want to take a nap, watch a movie? Whatever you want just let me know." Ezra asked after we finished eating.

"I really want to take a nice long hot bubble bath to relax my muscles." That sounds so amazing right now.

"Ok I'll go get it ready."

"Ezra you don't have to do that, I'm not completely helpless at the moment just restricted in movement." I don't want him to feel like he has to wait on me hand and foot.

"I honestly don't mind Aria, it's the least I could do."

With that he made his way to our bathroom.

In the mean time I started cleaning up our lunch and straightening up little things in the apartment. After everything was done I went to our bathroom to see if it was ready yet. I walked in just in time as Ezra was turning off the water. He walked over to me and started to undress me for the second time today; I quickly got in the tub and made sure to keep my cast dry.

"Thank you Ezra." He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Alright I'm going to start grading the huge stacks of my students' essays. If you need anything just call for me and I'll take care of it." He said before walking out and heading to the office.

I slowly sunk down in the water, closed my eyes and enjoying the relaxing sensation that came over my body.

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria had been in the bath for nearly three hours and I haven't heard anything from her so I finished my last essay then went to go check on her. When I walked into the bathroom I saw her eyes kept dropping and she was trying to stay awake.

I chuckled softly to myself. "You know if you're tired I could carry you to bed, you don't have to sleep in the tub."

She looked over at me and giggled. "Mmhm I know, but I'm too tired to get up. How am I supposed to wash my hair if one, I can't get my arm wet and two I can't barely move my left arm?" She groaned.

I sighed and walked over to the side of the tub and bent down on my knees so we were eye level. "I will wash your hair for you. It certainly won't be the first time; we've had many showers together you know." I smirked playfully.

She shook her head and laughed. "Yes we certainly have." Suddenly she sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry that I've become a burden and you have to do every little thing for me. I'm 18 years old and I can't even wash my own hair." She frowned and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Aria." I said softly, she just shook her head and looked the other way. I turned her to look at me and wiped her tears. "Sweetheart you are not a burden and you never will be! I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I like taking care of you and doing things so you don't have to, whether you are capable of doing them or not to begin with."

"Really?" She asked softly and bit her lip and her eyes meet my gaze.

"Really sweetheart, now what do you say we get you out of this tub before you turn into a raisin and I'll wash your hair before bed?"

She giggled softly. "Too late, I think I have already become a raisin, especially my feet. Yeah that sound good, thank you Ezra."

While she carefully stood up I grabbed a towel for her and wrapped her up before picking her up bridal style; careful of her broken ribs and made my way to the kitchen. "Ok you stay here and I'm going to go grab your shampoo." I kissed her forehead before heading back to the bathroom.

"Yes sir!" She called after me while giggling.

After I had finished washing her hair in the kitchen sink we went into the bedroom and she slipped on one of my shirts before crawling into bed. I turned off all of the lights in the apartment, then I changed my clothes as well before getting in bed with her. She immediately snuggled closer to me and we quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm in a hurry to post this and don't have time to proof it but I really wanted to give you guys an update. Please check out my one-shots I recently uploaded; I would love to hear your thoughts on them. As well as a story I'm co-writing with a friend. It's called 'I Vow To You' on ImagineEzria's profile :). Only three more weeks until season 3!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so I split this into two chapters because it was so long. Hope you like it, enjoy! **

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 23 (Part 1) **

**ARIA'S POV**

Three weeks have gone by since I was released from the hospital. So far things have been going really good, Ezra is still taking care of me all the time but I can do a lot of stuff myself now. Graduation is tonight, I'm really nervous but at the same time I'm really excited for it and to start college in the fall. The girls' graduation was last week, Ezra and I went and thankfully my parents didn't show up. We had a lot of fun after their graduation but since it was Rosewood we couldn't really party. They all came yesterday so they would be here for my graduation and we plan on going out to a club for dancing and drinking all night long. The girls and I had gone shopping all day for outfits to wear to graduation then another to wear clubbing tonight. I had just dropped them off at their hotel and went back to the apartment so we both can get some sleep before tonight since we'll be up all night. Ezra had spent the day with Mike and after he dropped Mike off he was coming home so he should be here soon. Then we were going to all meet up before the ceremony to go have dinner. When I got to the apartment I dropped all of my bags inside the bedroom then went to climb on the bed exhaustion coming over me. I laid face down on the bed enjoying the soft comforting feeling it offered. After laying here for about 15 minutes I heard Ezra come home and walk into the bedroom. He chuckled softly when he saw me.

"You ok there, baby?" He said with an amused voice.

I shook my head and lifted it a little bit off of the pillows so he could hear me. "No Hanna wore me out with her crazy ass shopping habits! I forgot how much of a challenge it is to shop with her." I groaned. Damn my body is sore from carrying all of those bags! The girls and I had to switch on and off since Hanna had gotten so much stuff!

Ezra laughed softly before climbing onto the bed and sat on me lightly; straddling me from behind. He slipped his hands up my shirt, resting them on my sides then leaned down to kiss right below my ear. "How about I give you a massage then you take a nap so you won't be too tired for tonight?" I moaned slightly at his hot breath on my neck.

"Yes please." I moaned out.

He rolled me over so I was on my back and ever so slowly pulled off my shirt and jeans then turned me back over on my stomach. He moved my hair over my shoulder so it was on the pillow instead of my back. Ezra slowly started rubbing my shoulders with the perfect amount of pressure. Once my shoulders were completely relaxed he slid his hands down, coming in contact with my bra. He unclasped it before pulling it off of me and tossing it aside. I moaned softly as he began slowly massaging my back with the softest touch. Eventually his hands started to travel down again to my thighs this time. He gently kneaded them all the way down to my ankles and caressing the skin as he went. Nearly 40 minutes later I was completely and utterly in bliss, my body hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time; especially since the accident. Ezra rolled me over onto my back and I smiled up at him.

"Feel better?" He smiled down at me.

I nodded my head while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his bare chest against my panty clad body. He groaned as he was flush on my bare skin and I moaned into the kiss.

"Thank you so much babe, I love you." I said after he broke the kiss to trail kisses down my neck. "Ez, I want you, no I _**need**_ you so bad right now. It's been over three weeks since we have and my ribs don't hurt one bit after that amazing massage."

"Are you sure, because the last thing I want to do is hurt you in anyway?" His loving and lustful gaze locked with mine.

"I'm positive you won't hurt me babe." I kissed him passionately while my hands slid down to pull off his boxers; he did the same with my panties.

**EZRA'S POV **

I woke up two hours later with my arms wrapped around Aria from behind; snuggling close to one another. I yawned before looking behind me to check the time 4pm, Aria had to start getting ready since her ceremony is at 7:30pm and she's supposed to be there at 6:45pm. I started leaving light kiss on her neck and shoulder's while my right hand caressed her right hip softly.

"Wake up baby; we need to start getting ready." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm no I want to sleep instead." She groaned and dug her face deeper into the pillow.

I sighed. "Honey you need to get up now, you have 2 ½ hours until we need to leave."

"Fine." She groaned and got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom then turned around in the doorway and faced me. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" She asked seductively, standing there stark naked.

Without saying anything I quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to her. I grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around my waist, she squealed then let out a giggle while I sat her down on the cold counter top. I went over to turn on the water for it to warm up a bit then walked back over to Aria. She had one hand tracing my abs while the other was around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My hands immediately went to her upper thigh and the other tangled in her hair. Soft moans were falling from her lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her flush against me before picking her up to carry her into the shower, never once breaking the kiss.

Later on after our shower which took a lot longer than planned, we both started getting ready. Aria was wearing a beautiful and may I say very sexy deep red dress. We all made it to the ceremony in time. I whistled loudly as well as cheering with Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Mike as Aria walked across the stage and received her diploma. Once they threw their caps in the air Aria took off running to find us and jumped into my arms. We all congratulated her and told her how proud we were, then we ran back to the apartment and hotel to change clothes for clubbing tonight. Despite Aria being exhausted earlier, she is very energetic and ready to let loose and party.

Aria was now wearing a very short, tight black dress that was driving me crazy with tall black heels and her hair curled beautifully. The other girls were wearing similar outfits while Mike and I were both in a nice part of jeans and me in an open button down shirt with a tee shirt under and Mike just in a tee shirt. We all made our way to the club in a couple of taxi's so we wouldn't have to worry about driving home tonight. Thankfully due to Hanna's shameless flirting we got in quickly and didn't have to wait like everyone else. As soon as we got in Hanna went straight to the bar and started everyone off with vodka shots. Once she had a couple she pulled us all out to the dance floor. After awhile of group dancing Aria turned to me and began dancing even more provocatively then before. She leaned up to my ear and whispered very seductively "touch me Ezra, show me and everyone here that I'm yours." She bit my ear afterwards then turned her back to me, pressing against my chest. She grabbed my hands and slid them to her lower hips then wrapped her arms around my neck while grinding her ass into my ever growing erection. Hanna brought Aria a few tequila shots as requested when Hanna had said they were going to get a drink. Aria downed them all with no hesitation; pretty soon she was very drunk and became even flirtier. In the middle of dancing she spun around and pressed her chest into mine while running her nails down my chest and grabbed a hold of a certain problem that had arisen. I pulled her into a heated kiss before having to regretfully pull back when I heard Hanna yelling over at the bar. I wrapped a tight arm around Aria's waist so she would get swiftted off by someone and went over to Hanna and the rest of the group.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked the guy who worked here that was try to talk to Hanna.

He looked over at me. "She with you?"

Hanna turned to look at me. "Ohhh Fitzzzyyyyyy is here!" She yelled; drunk out of her mind.

I quickly sobered up. "Yeah we're all here together, is something wrong?"

"Yes, she was being a disturbance and has to leave but she refuses." The man said with annoyance. "I suggest you get your friend out before I'm forced to have her escorted out."

I quickly nodded. "Yes sir, we'll be going right now."

I pulled Hanna off of the stool and kept a hold of her arm lightly so she couldn't get away and managed to get everyone outside. They were all drunk out of their mind's, stumbling the whole way out; Aria and Hanna especially. I got them all in a cab, Aria and Mike with me and Spencer, Hanna and Emily were in another cab together then we all made our way to the apartment.

The cabs stopped out front of the apartment, I payed them both before managing to get everyone out. Harry held the door open and chuckled seeing me struggle to get 5 drunken teenagers into the building. Finally he took pity in me and helped me direct them into the elevator. Hanna was leaning on the wall next to me then reached out and grabbed my arms.

"Oh my god, Fitzzyy has a big bicep! Like damn, Ariaaaaa come feel these!" She squealed amazing, while I laughed uncomfortably.

Aria walked over to me, well more like stumbled into me and grabbed my arm too. "Yeah Ezzzyy she's right! Those are huge babe!"

Suddenly the elevator dinged signally we were on our floor. "Thank god!" I mumbled to myself and managed to get everyone into the apartment. Spencer immediately passed out on the couch while Mike and Emily went over to the two comfy living room chairs and collapsed into those. Suddenly Hanna came into the living room with a new big bottle of Vodka.

I looked at her confused. "Where the hell did that come from?"

She and Aria both giggled. "She wouldn't be Hanna if she didn't have alcohol."

"Alright who's up for _Never Have I Ever_?" Hanna said as she made her way to the living room with 4 shot glasses since Emily decided to join in and sat in front of the coffee table.

"Ooh come on Ezzy!" Aria slurred.

I looked at her hesitantly. "Don't you think you both have had enough by now?"

"Hell no! Now sit that nice ass of yours down Fitzy so we can start playing!"

_This is going to be one long interesting game._

**Well I hope you guys liked this! Part 2 is hilarious, I had a lot of fun writing it. I will upload it sometime next week or so; reviews make me upload faster :) Let me know what you thought and your guesses on what may happen next ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (Part 2)**

**I don't own anything**

**EZRA'S POV**

I sat down on the floor next to Aria; we had our backs to the couch and the coffee table in front of us with Hanna and Emily sitting on the other side. I still have no idea where in the hell she got those two bottles of vodka from and I don't think I want to know either. Hanna poured four shots then slid one over to each of us.

"Ok Fitzy the rules to Never Have I Ever are very simple. When it's your turn you say something you have never done, if the other people have done it before then they have to take a shot. If you get caught lying then you take three shots. Any questions, no alright good! Emily you begin, let's start drinking!" Hanna said enthusiastically.

"Mm never have I ever sexted anyone." Emily said.

Aria and I both took a shot with a smirk. "Oh come on Han you're really going to tell us you and Caleb haven't all those time he was away in California?" Aria asked.

"Sext, no. Now phone calls on the other hand… You and Fitzy though, damn!" She giggled.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Aria said. Emily and I both took a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car." I said. Hanna took a shot.

Aria leaned over to me and ran her hand up and down my thigh. "We'll need to change that soon, don'tcha think?" She whispered seductively then kissed me deeply.

"Definitely" I whispered on her lips and wrapped my arm around her to pull her closer to me; she kept her hand on my thigh.

"Never have I ever gotten high." Hanna said.

Emily took a shot and we all looked at her questionably. "The day I met Maya, she convinced me to try it."

We all just shrugged and continued on.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of Never Have I Ever, Aria and Hanna were drunk again and Emily had passed out already. I was pretty damn close to being drunk, more like really buzzed though. We were a forth of our way through the second bottle then Hanna decided to change the game from Never Have I Ever to Have You Ever? We would all ask a question and if you had done said thing then you had to tell the story to it. If you don't have a good enough story or you haven't, then you lose a piece of clothing.<p>

"Have you ever had sex in a restaurant?" She asked Aria.

Aria looked over at me and smirked. "Almost, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes over here refused to when I tried."

"Oohh Fitzy, turning down your woman's needs! Wimp!"

"Thank you that's what I said!" Aria exclaimed and they burst out giggling.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for not wanting to get caught having sex with my girlfriend in a bathroom!" I protested.

"Well either way you haven't so you got to lose something Aria." Hanna smirked at her.

Aria stood up and turned to stand in front of me. "Care to do it Ezzy?" She gestured to her dress seductively.

I slid my right hand up her body to the side zipper and slowly pulled it down. Then I grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it off her body so she was standing in front of me in a lace black strapless bra and matching panties. She turned around and sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her bare stomach and kissed her neck.

"Have you ever streaked?" Aria asked both of us.

"Hell yes the four of us have on several occasions during our blow out sleepovers' in Spencer's barn!" Hanna exclaimed then looked at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "Nope I am not a public streakier."

"Seriously? Damn babe you are a goody two shoes!" Aria said playfully. "Alright now what am I going to take from you, Hanna should we take his pants or shirt?"

"Ooh pants!" Hanna took another shot for the hell of it.

Aria slid off of my lap and turned on her knees to face me. She reached down and unbuttoned my jeans then pulled them off very seductively and tossed them to Hanna. The game went on and on until I was in my boxers and somehow all Hanna had to discard was her jacket while Aria stayed in her bra and panties. Soon enough Hannah had passed out from all of the alcohol and was asleep on the floor. Aria looked over at me lustfully. She climbed onto my lap and straddled me with her arms around my neck.

"I love you Ezzy and I want you so bad right now. All this sex talk and sitting next to you with you only in your boxers has me _really_ turned on right now." She giggled drunkenly.

She started kissing my neck and grinding on me. I started groaning as she bit a sensitive spot and started to leave a hickey on my neck. Her nails were repeatedly running up and down my torso. My hands ran up and down her soft sides while I trailed kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." She whispered huskily in my ear.

I grabbed her thighs and stood up making our way to our bedroom. I drunkenly stumbled a bit but made it none the less. As soon as we got to the bedroom I threw her onto the bed and she let out a squeal. Aria sat up a little and pulled off her bra and panties and told me to come to her. I climbed on top of her and kissed her lustfuly as she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her.

"I think we should stop, everyone is in the next room and they could hear us." I groaned as she bit my lip to make me stop talking.

She shook her head and smiled up at me with a lustful drunken look. "They're all past out, we can be as loud as we want and they won't hear or remember a single thing. So come here sexy."

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning completely naked, wrapped in Ezra's arms with a terrible headache. I rolled over to snuggle into his chest and to get the bright sunlight out of my eyes. I knew Ezra was awake when I felt him run his right hand down my body and kiss my neck. He lightly grabbed my thigh and slid it over his hip and pulled me closer to him. I moaned when I felt his lower half pressed up against me. I turned my head to look behind me to see what time it was, 7am. Perfect, there is no way any of them are waking up before 9. I turned back to look at Ezra and climbed on top of him to straddle him.

"We've got about an hour and a half until they start to wake up; let's make the most of it." I whispered seductively on his lips.

"Alright let's."

After over an hour of making sweet love, Ezra and I fell asleep cuddling. When we woke up again it was a little after 9am. I was laying on my stomach and Ezra was laying on his side propped up on his elbow, the comforter was down around our waist's. Ezra was tracing his finger tips up and down my bare back softly, making my body feel even more relaxed and in bliss. We had both taken something for our headaches when we first woke up and drank some water to help calm the pounding in our heads. We were just sharing a loving gaze with the occasional small talk but no words needed to be exchanged to say how perfect this moment was.

Ezra leaned down and kissed my shoulder lightly. "I love you so much Sweetheart. I hope you had fun last night."

"Yeah it was great, thank you Ezra. Really you have done so much for me over the past year and a half; I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. I love you too." I whispered back and reached up to run my hand through his hair.

"You just being with me is all I want and need in life." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

About 15 minutes later Mike suddenly came into the room. "Hey rise an- Oh damn Hanna was right you two really do have sex all the time! Well this is awkward." He said as he was standing at the end of the bed. The bed that Ezra and I are visibly naked in!

I cleared my throat and looked at Mike. "What do you need Mike?"

"Spencer wanted me to come tell you guys she's making breakfast and it's going to be ready in a few minutes. Should I go tell her the two of you are... Preoccupied and will pass on breakfast?" He smirked.

"No Mike, we'll be there in a minute."

After Mike left we quickly grabbed some clothes and went out to the kitchen. I was wearing a pair of Sophie shorts and a tank top while Ezra was in his pajama pants and tee shirt.

"Well if it isn't the sex couple now! I swear you two go at it like a couple of horny bunnies!" Hanna exclaimed from the table while drinking a big mug of coffee.

"Well good morning to you too Hanna!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Aria care to explain why your dress was laying on the living room floor as well as Ezra's pants and shirt?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

Mike groaned and looked over at us. "Please, please tell me you two weren't having sex while we were all asleep like 3 feet from you guys? She's my sister dude, that's crossing a line."

We all sat down at the table each of us with a cup of coffee and a plate full of delicious breakfast things that Spencer and Emily made. "No we didn't have sex in the living room. You have Hanna to thank for the clothes; it was a part of her little game she started last night."

Everyone turned to look at Hanna. "Oohh yeah I remember that, fun times. That was after all you wimps passed out. I mean come on we all know how tiny Aria is and how much she drank yet she stayed up with me for a couple drinking games!"

After a very interesting breakfast where we shared all of our stories from last night we all decided to go back to bed and sleep off our hangovers. After several inappropriate sex jokes that were directed toward Ezra and I we escaped to our room and went right to sleep; exhausted from our morning fun.

**Ok hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for the reviews. Only 13 days left, anyone else praying we get an Ezria sneak peek?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I don't own anything**

**ARIA'S POV**

So far three months had passed since my graduation and everything has been amazing. Right now it's the week before September. We spend most of the summer having fun at the beach and even playing around at Disneyland. Ezra had pulled out all the stops and made this the best summer of my life! Thankfully I had gotten my cast taken off only a couple weeks after summer had started. Ezra had been very reassuring when I was scared about having it taken off.

_Ezra and I were sitting in a room at the doctor's office to have my cast removed. I had been freaking out all morning about it when I read online how it was going to be taken off. I was sitting on the table bouncing my leg up and down nervously, dreading the doctor's arrival. Ezra was sitting in a chair in front of me and reached out to grab my legs that I started kicking back and forth worriedly. _

"_Honey you need to relax, it's going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about!" Ezra chuckled._

"_Says the guy who isn't about to have a powered drill held to his arm!" I bit back._

_He traced his hands from my ankles all the way up to my thighs where my shorts ended and stood in front of me. "Aria I promise this isn't going to hurt. It isn't even going to touch your skin, just the cast." _

_I shook my head and looked at our intertwined hands in my lap. "You don't know that! It could slip and cut my arm, then what?" I pouted._

_Ezra pulled our fingers apart and ran a hand through my long hair before cupping my face so I was looking him in the eye. "It will not slip, and it certainly will not cut your arm. Yes I do know that for a fact because my brother broke his arm once when we were all playing football and we had gotten a bit rough. He was fine, didn't hurt one bit. So I can assure you, you won't feel a thing Sweetheart." _

_He leaned down and kissed me softly to reassure me. "Okay?" _

_I nodded "Okay." I muttered and kissed him again. _

_The doctor came in a few minutes later. "So Miss. Montgomery, are you ready to get your cast off?" She asked._

_I nodded my head and closed my eyes as she got the drill and turned toward me. I squeezed Ezra's hand as tight as I could while he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back with his other hand. 5 minutes later and it was all done. We thanked the doctor and she left. _

"_See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ezra asked as he picked me up off the table and sat me on my feet. _

"_Yes it was horrible! At least my arm can breathe now." _

_He placed his hand on my lower back as we made our way to the car. "Well I'm sorry honey; would a lollypop make you feel better?" He smirked and opened my car door._

_I turned to look up at him. "Yes it would actually, and it better be a big one too. Not one of those little baby suckers!" _

I smiled at that memory. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ezra walking through the door; he sat his brief case down on the table before coming to sit down next to me on the couch. I closed my book and sat it on the coffee table as he picked up my legs and laid them across his lap so he could sit. I leaned over and pulled the deep red blanket to cover my feet since they were cold then I kissed Ezra deeply.

"Hi." I whispered on his lips before kissing him again.

"Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?" He asked as his left hand ran up and down my leg under the blanket.

"Pretty good, I did some of my homework but I was too tired to do it all so I plan to wait until later this weekend to do it. How was your meeting?"

"It was okay, slow as always. Somehow I managed to get dragged into drinks and dinner with majority of the professors in the English and History department tonight." He groaned.

I bit my lip to refrain from giggling at his expression. "What you don't wanna go get drunk and talk about the joys of History?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I would much rather spend the night cuddling with my beautiful girlfriend on the couch!" He pouted and pulled me into his chest then kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm terribly sorry babe. How about I make it up to you later on?"

He smiled while leaving kisses on my neck. "Why can't you make it up to me now, I don't want to wait?"

I pulled back to look up at him in the eyes and raised my eyebrow. "Well seeing how it's already 7:30pm I'm assuming you're going to have to leave anytime now if you guys are going for drinks and dinner."

He sighed and tightened his arms around my waist. "I'm supposed to be there at 8 so I better get up and make my way over there so I'm not late. I guess I better change first."

He got up and went into the bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I followed him to the door and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him chastely. "Have fun with everyone, I might stay up and work on that 10 page paper my English teacher felt the need to assign."

"Well I'm awfully sorry he felt the need to do that! Especially on a Friday night, shouldn't he know all you crazy college kids do is party and not want to do homework?" Ezra said playfully.

"Well obviously not, I should talk to him and set him straight!"

"Maybe you should, I'm sure a little _extra credit_ may convince him if the talking doesn't work." He smirked while trying to keep from laughing.

"I just may have to; I mean have you seen the ass on him? I think I could convince him in no time. Not to mention, I know **all** of his weaknesses." I said seductively as I bit and sucked on his neck. He let out a moan as my hand drifted into the front of his jeans then boxers. "Too bad he has to go so he won't be late though." I stepped back and opened the door for him.

"Oh that's mean! I am so getting you back later."

"By Ezra, you don't want to be late." I smirked before kissing him goodbye and resuming my place on the couch reading my book.

* * *

><p>At 11:30 I heard Ezra coming into the apartment I rolled over onto my back as he walked over to the bed and stripped down to his boxers.<p>

"So did you have fun or was it as boring as you thought it was going to be?" I asked softly.

"It was actually a lot of fun, I was surprised. I thought you'd be asleep by now?" He whispered back then climbed in bed. He laid on top of me with his head resting on my chest after kissing me sweetly.

"I heard door open, I'm glad you had fun."

"My hands are freezing." He whined quietly, I could tell he was buzzed from the alcohol.

I grabbed his hands and slipped them under my tank top to warm up his hands for him. I heard him sigh in pleasure and snuggle more into my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, playing with the curls.

"I love-" He murmured softly before I heard his light snores, signaling he had fallen asleep.

I laughed softly. "I love you too baby." I whispered and kept playing with his hair until I fell asleep.

**EZRA'S POV**

Over the summer things were great for Aria and I. I had made sure to do everything I could to make it the best summer possible for her. She is loving college so far, despite all of the assignments. We are back to being student/teacher now, needless to say I was semi shocked when I found out that I was going to be professor.

_I was sitting at my desk in my office at UCLA writing out lesson plans when I got my list of students for this year. When I was looking through the papers I saw the one and only Aria Montgomery on the list. I smiled at the thought of being her teacher again but realized we had to be careful now that I'll be her professor. Even though she's 18 now I could still get in trouble for a relationship with a student. After I had finished with my work for today I packed up my stuff and made my way to the dean's office. After asking his secretary if he was available, I knocked on the door lightly before closing it behind me and walking to his desk._

_He looked up at me and stood to shake my hand. "Professor Fitz, what can I do for you today?" _

"_Good afternoon Mr. Drake. There was something I needed to talk to you about." I said nervously._

"_Please have a seat. Ok what did you need to talk about?" _

_Once we had both sat down I chose to speak, thinking of what to say first. "Well as you know most of the professor's got their student lists today."_

_He nodded his head and looked at me to continue on._

"_Well I just wanted to let you know now before the school year begins so you're aware. When I was going over my student list I noticed my girlfriend has been assigned to my class. I promise I will not be biased toward her grades or give her any special treatment what so ever." I took a deep breath and prepared myself to get yelled at, but surprisingly he was very calm._

"_Okay, and who is your girlfriend?" He shuffled some papers around his desk, I guess to find the student roisters. _

"_Aria Montgomery."_

"_Ah yes I remember her application to the school, she is a very bright young lady am I right?" He looked up at me._

_I smiled brightly. "Yeah she definitely is that. There aren't enough amazing words to describe her." I gushed. _

"_Not that I'm saying you will, but if you two were to break up before the end of the school year, will that negatively affect anything between you two?"_

"_I can promise you that if and that is a very strong if, something were to happen between us I would treat her the same way. Just like any other student, there wouldn't be any grudges. But you don't need to worry about that, I love her to death and I plan to marry that girl one day. She means the world to me and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I don't screw up this relationship and lose her. We've over come too many things for me to lose her now." _

"_Well Ezra you are one of my best professor's so I trust you and I'll take your word for it. I hope you get to fulfill that goal and marry her someday. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

_I shook my head and smiled while standing up. "No that's it, thank you very much." I shook his hand and made my way home to tell Aria the good news. _

When I woke up this morning I noticed Aria was no longer in bed and it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon. I got out of bed and went to find Aria after I realized she wasn't in the apartment I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_**Went to the beach, be back later.**_

_**~Aria xoxo**_

I went back into the bedroom to get dressed in my swim shorts and a tee shirt then made my way to the beach to find Aria. When I got there I made my way to a more secluded part of the beach where I knew Aria would usually go when she would come here to tan. I smiled when I saw her laying in the sand on her stomach. She had her head turned the other way with her sunglasses on so she didn't see me walking over to her. She was wearing her really sexy deep red bikini; she had the top of it untied so she wouldn't have tan lines so I could see her bare back. I walked over to her and stood behind her at her feet do she couldn't see me or my shadow.

I slowly placed my hands on her side and laid on top of her then whispered softly in her ear. "Hi there sexy."

She jumped slightly then turned her head over her shoulder and smiled up at me. "Well hello to you too, you know it's not nice to scare me like that." She giggled softly.

I placed my hands on her hips and started kissing her soft back. "I didn't mean to scare you." I mumbled on her shoulder blade as I left kissed all over them. I smiled as I heard her let out a soft moan.

"Ezra…" She let out a moan a little louder this time.

I flipped her over and reached for her bikini top, pulling it off and tossing it aside. I kissed her passionately as her hands found their way around my neck. I reached down and draped her right leg over my hip and started grinding on her. When she broke the kiss to take a breath I started kissing down her neck to her chest. She whimpered softly as I reached up and cupped her breast and left butterfly kisses all over her stomach.

"Ezra… Ezra babe I need you now." She panted.

My hands quickly found their way to her hips to untie her bikini bottom as she pulled my mouth back up to hers in a lustful kiss. I was about to pull it off when we heard some guy come over and started yelling at us.

"Do you two mind? This is a public place, with children present!"

Aria and I looked up to see a very pissed off older man. Aria hid her face in my neck as her cheeks flamed red and she tried to cover her bare chest from the man.

"I'm sorry we got a bit carried away." I muttered to the man. The guy just stormed off and we burst out laughing.

"Oh god I can't believe that just happened!" Aria said in a fit of laughter.

"What do you say we take this back to our apartment where we don't have to worry about getting yelled at?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Sounds like a plan!"

I quickly retied her bikini bottom as she tied the top back on and grabbed her sun dress. She jumped on my back and we ran to the car and drove back to the apartment quickly to pick up where we left off.

**Ok so I was planning on updating this tomorrow since it's so late but I'll be busy all day and won't have a chance. So I figured I might as well update late tonight instead of making you all wait until Wednesday afternoon. Hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter! Please review and leave your thoughts! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**I don't own anything. Thank you all so much for the reviews! you really have no idea how much they mean to me!**

**Nicole- Yes there is going to be a confrontation with Byron, Ella, Aria, Ezra and several other unknown characters (You'll find out who soon). I loved writing that scene, I wrote it awhile ago, pretty dramatic few chapters. It will be soon, I can't say exactly how may chapter it will be because I'm not sure how many. But you won't have to wait too long; promise! **

**ARIA'S POV**

A few days had past and it was finally mine and Ezra's 2 year anniversary! I can't believe it's really been two years already, it seems like just yesterday we were making out in the bar for the first time back in Rosewood. Ezra said he had the entire evening planned out, but wouldn't tell me a thing. I was sitting in the middle of History when a student came into the room and walked over to my desk. He had a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses; my favorite.

"You're Aria Montgomery, correct?" He asked.

I nodded my head, shocked and took the flowers after thanking him. I saw a card and opened it.

_Happy Anniversary Sweetheart. Can't wait for tonight!_

_Love, your sexy professor_

I giggled when I read that, then noticed the whole class was watching me and the professor had stopped her lecture. "Sorry Professor Nelson." I quickly apologized. She simply smiled and continued on with her lecture.

Finally after 30 very long minutes class was over, I grabbed my stuff and ran to Ezra's office. I opened the door quietly when I saw he was on the phone. He smiled up at me as he saw me walk in. Once I sat my stuff down in the chair across from his desk I went over to lock the door as well as closing the blinds. I smiled flirtatiously at him as I walked over to the side of the desk he was sitting at and climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. I wasn't straddling him, just laying across his lap with my legs dangling over the arm of his chair. His right hand, which wasn't holding the phone, was caressing my upper thigh. I had my right arm around his neck and slipped my left to rest on his stomach under his shirt. I started leaving light kisses on his neck after I pulled his tie off and unbuttoned the top several buttons to his shirt. I giggled against his neck as he struggled to stifle his groans since he was on the phone. 20 minutes later he was finally done with the call so he pulled me into a lustful kiss.

"Hey there baby, how was your classes?" He asked once we pulled back from the kiss.

"They were very good, especially History. My really hot professor with the sexy ass sent me a bouquet of my favorite flowers for our anniversary."

"Oh really, did he now? Well he must have known they were your favorite and got them to make you smile. Too bad he wasn't in the room to see that beautiful smile of yours." Ezra said playfully.

I giggled and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for the flowers Ez, I really do love them. I love you so much, happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary to you as well, I'm glad I got to see that wonderful smile of yours."

I leaned up and kissed him again lovingly. Afterwards we just sat there for about an hour with me in his arms, enjoying one another's company. Once it was almost 6 o'clock Ezra packed up his stuff and we went home to get dressed for our anniversary dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been amazing. He took me to this new restaurant that I have wanted to go to ever since it opened, but it was really expensive. Ezra was dressed in his black slacks that were my favorite because they hugged his ass just so damn well, with a white button up shirt and black jacket. I was wearing a form fitting backless, halter black dress with a pair of stunning new heals that I had just got that I'm obsessed with and waiting for the perfect occasion to wear them to. Right now we were in the car driving to the next place, which Ezra still wouldn't tell me where it is. I was looking out the window enjoying the breeze blowing through my hair on this somewhat warm night, it wasn't cold thankfully. The weather was nice and at a comfortable temperature. I smiled over at Ezra and squeezed his hand when I realized he had driven us to the beach.<p>

"I thought we could enjoy a nice walk on the beach?" He smiled at me before getting out and coming over to open my car door.

I leaned down and slipped my heels off before taking his hand and walking down to the shore line with him. "This has been the perfect night Ezra; there aren't enough words to describe how wonderful it's been. Thank you."

"I'll do everything in my power in order for you to be happy and get whatever you want in life." He leaned down and kissed my head.

My right hand was laced with his left while my left hand was holding on to his left arm and my head resting on his shoulder while we walked. "You make me the happiest girl in the world Ezra without even trying. All I need in life is you by my side and I'll be ecstatic."

We continued walking for a while, just making small talk. After a few minutes of silence Ezra spoke up.

"I know it's not for three months but I have something to ask you." I could tell he was becoming nervous.

"You can ask me anything Ezra, you know that." I lifted my head off his shoulder for a moment to smile reassuringly at him.

I felt him take a deep breath after I put my head back on his arm.

"My mother called me this morning. She was wondering if I was planning to come to New York for Christmas or if we were going to your family's house." He stated nervously.

I immediately stopped walking and turned to look up at him. "What did you tell her? And what did you mean by my family, does she know about us and if so how much?" I asked him worriedly.

"She knows I'm seeing someone and it is serious. She knows your name and that we've been together for two years now. She doesn't know your age or that you were my student though; I figured that was more of an in person conversation. She really wants to meet you and get to know the girl who has made my life so amazing." He said quickly, afraid of my reaction.

I nodded my head slowly. "But why is she asking now, at the beginning of September?"

"My mom likes to plan things and be organized, plus she was hoping to ask early enough in advance to make sure I haven't made other plans before she could ask. I haven't seen them since I last went to New York to clear my head and think when we had that fight back when I was your teacher. That's when she found out I had a girlfriend. She could tell I was upset, so she asked me what was going on and why I just showed up out of the blue. I told her I got into a fight with my girlfriend and things had been hectic at work, I needed a break from reality to think for a bit. Ever since then she has wanted to know everything about you and meet you."

"So did you tell her that you would go, or what did you say?" I asked nervously.

"No. I told her I needed to talk to you first and it might be a few days before I could give her an answer since today was our anniversary and things have been pretty busy, getting the school year started and all."

"Call her tomorrow and tell her yes." I took a deep breath. "We'll be there."

He looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. "Really, you want to go meet my parents?"

I shrugged and held his hands tightly looking up at him. "Like you said, you haven't seen them in over a year. Yes, I am scared shitless to meet them because they'll probably hate me. But if it will make you happy and you get to see everyone then I'm not going to say no. I couldn't do that to you."

"They won't hate you; they're going to love you. I can guarantee it! You sure you want to go, if so then I'll call her tomorrow after my morning class?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah I do, unless you don't want to go or don't want them to meet me?" I mumbled looking down at my hands.

Ezra lifted my head up by putting his finger under my chin. "Of course I want you to go and meet my family! Everyone is going to love you no matter what, like I said my mother really wants to meet you! Why would you think I wouldn't want them to meet you?"

I shrugged and shook my head, breaking our gaze. "We've never talked about your family or discussed me ever meeting them. I guess after my parents' reaction to our relationship I was afraid to bring up the idea of telling your parents. But if it would make you happy then I would love to meet them."

Ezra leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Thank you; you don't know how much I have wanted to see them and to introduce you to the whole family. I promise they will love you 100%!"

I reached for his hand and we continued walking for about 30 more minutes until we decided to sit down and look at the stars. Ezra had his legs spread out in a V shape so I could sit between his legs with my back to his chest. His arms were wrapped around my body, fingers intertwined with mine and resting on my stomach.

"It's so beautiful out here, just like you." Ezra whispered softly in my ears.

"Mmm it certainly is a beautiful sight. As a kid I always loved looking up at the stars and the moon at night." I whispered back and smiled softly as Ezra started leaving butterfly kisses on my neck after he had pulled the collar of his jacket that he had given me to wear earlier, since it was a bit cold so he could kiss my bare shoulder.

"Me too, but it was a bit hard back when I lived in New York to see them." He mumbled in the crook of my neck.

I let out a small giggle and moan as his lips found my sweet spot. "Ezra… Ezra you need to behave. We are in public don't forget." I stated warningly.

He slid one hand up and down my thigh while the other tightened around my stomach, pulling my back closer to his chest. I turned my neck slightly so he had more room to kiss my neck. Soon enough Ezra had moved us so I was laying flat on my back while he was on top of me. My hands went around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss me deeply, he had his hands caressing my hips. Things were getting more heated, he pushed off his jacket that I was wearing while I unbuttoned and yanked off his shirt. We broke the kiss to breath but his lips traveled down my neck and started to leave a hickey here and there.

Suddenly I remember exactly where we were when I had opened my eyes. "Ezra… Ezra no we can't." I started panting even more heavily when I felt his hands slip under my dress and pull off my panties then dropped them next to us.

"We can do whatever we want kitten. It's nearly 1 in the morning, plus this is the secluded part of the beach no one is ever out here." He said huskily, looking in my eyes before leaning his head back down to ravish my neck.

"What if we get caught like the other day?" I moaned out. I was becoming very turned on especially when I felt a very large, very hard part of Ezra against my lower stomach.

"Well that just adds to the excitement and makes this even sexier now doesn't it?" I could feel him smirking against my neck before he pulled his head up to start kissing me lustfully.

Before I knew it I was lost in the kiss. My hands went down to his pants and I immediately unbuttoned them and kicked them to the side without a second thought. Ezra smiled against my lips as I did this.

"I love you so much Ezra, happy anniversary. This truly has been the best one yet, it's going to be hard for you to top this next year mister." I giggled against his lip at his shiver as I ran my nails down his chest.

"I love you too kitten. Don't worry; next years' anniversary will be even better."

I quickly pulled him back into the kiss, missing the feeling of his lips on my lips and on my body. I could feel his hand trying to find the zipper of the dress so I grabbed his left hand and slid it up my side to the zipper. He quickly removed my dress then his right hand cupped my left breast. After I kicked off his boxers his left fingers were laced with mine above my head as we made nothing but sweet, hot, passionate love on the beach _all night long._

**Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews! I never thought anyone would like this story and your guys' comments have been truly amazing! Ok so I realized the other day how much Aria and Ezra actually have sex in my story. With that being said I'm going to have them cool it for a bit since they are having sex in almost every chapter. I knew I HAD to have Ezria sex in this chapter because it's their anniversary so after this they are gonna cool down the sex a bit. Lol ;) Please review and let me know what you thought. If i get to 165 reviews I'll update Monday. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**I don't own anything**

**Winter – Aww you are too sweet! Thank you so much for your sweet review, it really made my day and made me smile! If you like parent drama then you are going to love the big confrontation coming up, lots of drama there! Don't worry; there is plenty of Hanna's inappropriate innuendos coming up too. ;)**

**Scribbler0604 – I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry; you won't have to wait too much longer for the New York chapters. I really hope everyone likes them. It was fun to write all of those chapters, especially with the Montgomery drama coming up. Mike and the girls will be back soon too, for Christmas. **

**Angelpq02 – That really means a lot thank you! I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story! It most definitely is time to bring your A game! Lol I can't wait for tomorrow night! **

**YaleAce – When I read your review I was like "Ok seriously Aria is sick in this chapter and you just said that in the review, crazy coincidence!" For a minute I thought I had uploaded the wrong chapter lol. But she is not pregnant, just sick. **

**EZRA'S POV**

I had just finished my morning classes and was now sitting in my office at my desk about to call my mom. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was 1:30pm so it was 4:30pm for them in New York. I was so excited that Aria wants, more like is willing to come meet them. I know she is going to love everyone and they will love her to death as well! I smiled at the thought of spending the holidays with Aria and my family all getting along and having a great time. Once I found my phone I dialed my mother, Isabella.

"Hello Ezra!" My mom said cheerfully over the phone.

"Hey mom, I wanted to let you know I talked to Aria about Christmas and she says that would be great. We would both love to spend Christmas with the whole family."

"I can't wait to meet her! Finally two years later and I get to meet the woman who's made my baby boy happy. Are you guys going to see her parents too or do we get you for the full two weeks?" She asked excitedly.

I chuckled at how eager she was. "No we're not, just you guys. I get off work for break on December 18th so we'll be able to stay from the 19th until January 2nd or 3rd, that way I can make sure everything is in order for class to start on the 8th."

Aria and I had made sure to sort out all the details this morning. I knew my mom would want to have everything planned out as soon as possible. After talking to my mom for about 30 more minutes she said she had to go start dinner so it was ready when dad came home. Aria came in not too long after; perfect timing. I smiled up at her as she locked the door then sat on top of my desk facing me. I reached for her feet and sat them in my lap while I ran my hands up and down her legs as she leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey babe, how was lunch with your friends?" I asked as I slid her heels off and dropped them on the floor next to my chair and massaged her feet.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was pretty fun; we mainly talked about all the sexy professors on campus and what not. You may have been one of them." She smirked. "We plan to all meet up at the library tonight to study for this big test we have coming up in History next week. How was your day so far?"

"It's been pretty good. Class was the usual; I actually just got off the phone with my mom right before you came in. Well I hope I don't have any competiton with my fellow coworkers." I said playfully.

"Mmm you're the sexiest to me." She said seductively and leaned down for another kiss. "What did your mom say when you told her we were going to come?" She asked nervously.

"She's thrilled to meet you; she also insisted we stay at the house in my old bedroom as well as the rest of the family."

"Even though I'm really nervous, I'm also excited to meet them. Oh really, I get the honor to sleep in the great Ezra Fitz' bed that he had as a teenager?" She smirked.

"Yes you do, in fact you are the first girl to ever have this amazing honor." I replied playfully as my hands went to her hips and in one quick motion pulled her down to straddle my lap.

"Well if your parents happen to leave the house and we're home alone, I think we may have to christen that bed. What do you think?" She asked seductively.

I nodded my head and smiled breathlessly at the thought of such act. "Yeah I think we could manage to have the house to ourselves for at least one afternoon."

She giggled and leaned in for a sweet little kiss. I had other plans though. I ran my hand up her back and pulled her to me tightly. We were having one of our many make out sessions. Aria pulled back from the deep, lustful kiss when I reached for the hem of her shirt.

She shook her head slightly panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. "We can't Ezra. It's already 3:30 and I need to get some work done before my next class then I have to meet my friends in the library."

I nodded my head and gave her one last peck before she stood up and readjusted her clothes. She grabbed her bag then walked over to the couch to start her work while I graded some student's essays. We both worked in a nice, peaceful silence for the next couple hours until Aria had to leave for class.

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to Ezra kissing the back of my neck and his right hand slipped up my tank top to rub my right hip softly. I groaned as he woke me up; all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"No… I don't want to get up." I mumbled into my pillow while he laughed softly from behind me.

"Come on kitten, you need to get up. Don't you have a class at 10:30?"

I nodded my head and tightened my grip on the pillow, I felt like crap right now.

"Well it's already 9:30 so you need to get ready and head out honey. I know you're tired but you shouldn't miss class." He whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't feel good. My stomach was hurting last night when we were all at the library. I thought it was just because I was hungry, then my nose got stuffy and I feel even worse than I did last night. I think I'm getting that damn bug that's been going around campus." I groaned.

"Well if you're sick then just stay home, but you only have three classes today. Do you want to try and go to them, if you still don't feel good then just come back home?"

I nodded my head and slid out of bed to get ready for my classes. It's just three classes; I can stand that then back home to my comfy bed.

* * *

><p>Once my second class got out at about 2pm I slowly but surely made my way to Ezra's office, hoping he would be in there. I pushed the door open and sighed when I saw he wasn't, then I collapsed onto the couch. Sighing in relieve at the comfort it brought me, I snuggled with the small square pillow and quickly fell asleep.<p>

When I first woke up I was confused as to where I was, but then remember as I noticed I was in Ezra's office. I saw he was sitting at his desk making lesson plans and he must have draped his suit coat over me when he came in. I smiled when I could smell his cologne scent from the coat and snuggled deeper with it. However the smile immediately dropped as I got the sudden urge to vomit. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the metal trash can that was in the corner of his office. Ezra immediately came over and pulled my hair back while rubbing my back and whispering soothing words into my ear. Once I was finished throwing up he pulled my shaking body onto his lap on the ground. I bit my lip softly and snuggled into his safe and soothing arms.

He kissed my forehead softly and rubbed my back. "You have a pretty warm fever, how do you feel?"

"My head is pounding, my body feels weak, and I feel like I'm going to throw up again soon. So over all I feel crappy." I said quietly into his neck.

"Ok how about I get all my stuff and cancel the rest of my classes for the day. That way we can get you home so you can get to bed and just skip your last class?"

I nodded my head slowly. He sat me down on the ground as he got up to gather his stuff. Suddenly a strong wave of nausea overcame me and I reached for the trash can. I proceeded to throw up for several minutes. Ezra was at my side every minute to soothe me. Once I finished he quickly grabbed his stuff from the desk and helped me out to the car.

By the time we had gotten to the apartment parking lot I felt like death. I was lightheaded and couldn't see straight, my stomach was hurting so much and my head was still pounding. When Ezra came to open my door I accidently threw up on the concrete, thankfully nothing got on Ezra though.

"Do you think you can walk upstairs or do you want me to carry you?" Ezra asked concerned as soon as I stood up from the car and became very dizzy.

"I… I don't think I can make it upstairs, do you mind carrying me?" I whimpered as I was nearly crying from how miserable my body felt, especially from throwing up so much.

"Of course I don't, come here." He said sympathetically.

He put his satchel across his chest then leaned down and picked me up like a small child. I had my arms around his neck with my face buried into his collar bone and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Once we were upstairs he took me into the bedroom and pulled the covers back for me. He pulled off my shorts and tee shirt for me since my body felt like it was on fire then he tucked me into bed.

"Get some sleep beautiful; it will make you feel better." He whispered then kissed my forehead.

"Wait Ezra, will you lay here with me please? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will Sweetheart. Do you want me to get you anything first like a glass of water or are you ok?" He whispered as he sat his satchel on the floor then stripped down to his boxers.

I shook my head softly. "No, I just need your arms."

When he climbed into bed, we were both laying on our sides facing one another. Ezra pulled me into his chest and I went right to sleep in the safety and comfort his arms always gave me. Hoping to feel better when I wake up.

**Ok so to clarify, no she is not going to be pregnant she is just sick. Omg PLL is tomorrow! I can't wait for all the sexy Ezria scenes! Especially after all the Ezria pictures we got today! Okay hoped you liked this chapter, thank you for all the reviews. I love you guys, you're all just too sweet!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**I don't own anything.**

**Okay let me just say I am SOOOO SOOO SORRY for the long wait! I have been so busy lately with stuff it's ridiculous. I barely have time to type this up so I apologize if it's terrible and rushed, plus its 4am right now. This is basically a filler chapter and I'm very, very sorry about that. Important question at the bottom! Enjoy. **

**ARIA'S POV**

When I woke up this morning I still felt bad. My stomach hurts and I'm hungry but I don't want to eat anything because I know I'll just throw it up. I was lying on my side and Ezra was lying behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6am so Ezra needs to get up for work soon. Ugh school. I really don't think I can go because I still feel like crap, I snuggle deeper into my pillow hoping to go back to sleep. However that goal vanished when I suddenly felt like I was going to get sick so I tried to carefully get out of bed without waking Ezra than ran to the bathroom just in time. Not even a minute later I felt Ezra come sit behind me to hold my hair and rub my back soothingly. When I was done I wiped my mouth and slumped my shoulder, Ezra turned my body around then sat me on his lap and I curled into him.

"How about we go back to bed so you can rest then we'll see how you're feeling when you wake up and we'll go from there?" He whispered in my ear while running his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head slowly against his neck. "No you need to get ready for work, once you go then I'll go back to bed."

Ezra leaned down and titled my head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to work and leave you here alone sick. What if it got worse and you were by yourself?" He said worriedly.

"I am fine being alone for the day, besides you need to go to work. I probably got it from Anne who had it last week. She said the worst it got was the constant throwing up, being really hot and lightheaded all of which I can deal with while you're gone."

"I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone, it's not a big deal for me to call the Dean and get off for a few days. It's my job to take care of you and make sure you are ok."

I shook my head softly. "I promise I'll be fine, I'm just going to lie on the couch, watch movies all day and sleep. You can take care of me all you want when you get home from work then, how about that?" I smiled at him.

He hesitated for a minute the sighed knowing he wasn't going to win. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Promise." I nodded.

Ezra stood up with me still in his arms and carried me to the bedroom and tucked me into bed then he started getting ready for work. An hour later Ezra was about to walk out the door; well if we're being accurate I was pushing him out the door.

"You're going to be late for work; I am going to be fine I promise. If I need you for anything I will call." I giggled and kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Okay fine I'll leave." He chuckled. "Have a good day and get some rest." He kissed my forehead then walked out the door.

I shut the door behind him then walked into the bedroom to grab the comforter and some pillows then made my way to the living room. After I got everything situated on the couch then went over to the TV to grab the remote then lay down on the couch and snuggled into the blankets. I flipped through all the channels since nothing good airs during the day until I found an 'I Love Lucy' marathon and decided to watch that.

**EZRA'S POV**

It was finally 7pm so my last class was done for the day. I tried to call Aria several times throughout the day but she didn't answer, she's probably asleep. I packed up all of my stuff then made my way to the car so I could get home to Aria. I walked into the apartment as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake her up if she was asleep. I sat my stuff on the counter then walked over to the living room where Aria was curled up on the couch watching 'I Love Lucy'.

When she heard me walk up the couch from behind she turned on her back to look up at me. "How was your class'?"

I shrugged my shoulders then walked around to the front of the couch. She sat up and pulled the covers off of her so I could sit down. I smiled when I saw she was still wearing my t-shirt from this morning. "They were good; I still wished I stayed home with you though."

Once I sat down she lied back down, rested her head on my stomach and wrapped her arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"So are you feeling any better?" I asked as she looked up at me and pulled my tie off then unbuttoned my shirt.

"Yeah I'm still tired and kinda lightheaded at times but the nausea stopped for the most part thankfully."

I rubbed her arm softly with my thumb while she snuggled deeper onto my abs. "Are you hungry for dinner?"

"Yeah, I had some chicken soup for lunch but I want some actual food please."

"Anything impreticular that you would like to have?"

She shook her head. "Anything but Chinese, if I throw that up then I'll never look at it the same way again. Oh what about pizza, it's simple and somewhat light on my stomach?"

"Yeah that does sound good, I'll go order it." We both sat up so I could get off the couch then went to order the pizza.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door so I got up to answer the door to get the pizza while Aria was putting the drinks on the coffee table so we could sit on the couch to eat. When I walked back into the living room I saw Aria had the plates and drinks on the coffee table and was sitting down waiting for me. She smiled brightly when some movie started playing on the TV. Once I put pizza on both our plates, she cuddled into my side. I smiled when I saw that 'Finding Nemo' was the movie; Aria's favorite kid movie. Back when we lived in Rosewood sometimes when we didn't want to watch older movies we would watch this since she loved it so much.

Half way through the movie I looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep cuddled into my side. I slowly turned her body as well as mine so we were lying down on the couch and reached for the blankets to drape over us. I turned the TV off then fell into a deep slumber with Aria wrapped up in my arms.

**So I wanted to ask your opinion. Several people have told me they want the New York (when they go see Ezra's family) chapters now. Since I'm so busy and don't have a lot of time to type until the end of next week or so I was going to see if you guys want me to make a jump in the story so you can have the NY chapters now. I have about 10 of those chapters written already so you wouldn't have to wait on me to get some free time to write it. If you want the chapters now or if you don't want a jump in time just let me know. It is completely up to you guys.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**I don't own anything.**

**Okay so majority rules, I'm jumping ahead to the New York chapters! Because of the wait for the last chapter that I posted yesterday I'll update chapter 30 either Friday or Saturday, depends on how many reviews I get. If I get to 200 reviews then I'll update Thursday! Okay I hope you guys enjoy!**

**EZRA'S POV**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Aria and I were sitting on the couch cuddling while talking about my family. I can tell she's nervous and probably scared to meet them but she's been trying to hide it. Aria had her head on my chest while I had my arms wrapped around her, running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. It was the night before our flight to New York and I think the nerves are really starting to set in for her.

"Ezra what if they don't like me?" She whispered quietly.

I put my hand under her chin so she would face me. "Aria, they're going to love you! I can guarantee you and I'm sure you will love them too. There is nothing for you to worry about honey."

"But how do you know? They might see me as some immature 18 year old that isn't good enough for you and hate me." She protested as a few tears ran down her face.

I changed positions and pulled Aria up so she was straddling me and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I kissed her forehead softly and pulled her close to me while she had her hands on my chest.

"I do know that. I know that because you are **NOT **immature, hell it's me who doesn't deserve you, not the other way around! Why wouldn't they love you? You're smart, gorgeous, amazingly talented and mature beyond your year's hell you're more mature than me most the time!" I chuckled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and caressed her faced.

She gave me a small smile. "You know all the right things to say, but I still have my doubts about this." Aria leaned forward and kissed me chastely.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you baby and they will too." I whispered on her lips before kissing her passionately.

"Mm I love you too Ezzy." She moaned while grinding slowly on my lap.

I let out a groan at the feeling she was causing for me. "Come on, we should get to bed. It's already 10:30 and we have to be at the airport at 9 in the morning." I couldn't keep the moan that escaped my lips as she started grinding harder and biting my neck softly.

"Now who said if we get in bed we'll be going to sleep anytime soon?" I could feel her smirk while whispering seductively in my ear.

"God I love you so much!" I picked her up with her legs wrapped around my waist and carried her to our bedroom.

**ARIA'S POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt completely relaxed and refreshed, there is absolutely nothing I love more than being with Ezra. It was a little after 6am, we need to get up soon so we won't miss our flight. I know Ezra said they are going to like me but I'm nervous about meeting his family. I can't believe it's almost been a year since Ezra and I left Rosewood, time has gone by so fast since we've been so busy and things have been going so well. College has been going great too, it's been so crazy with finals this past month but I'm glad it's finally winter break! Once I was done getting ready I started making breakfast for us when Ezra snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to go put the suit cases in the car, I'll be right back."

"Ok breakfast should be done when you get back." He kissed my head then left with the suitcases.

**EZRA'S POV**

After breakfast we left for the airport, we got through security and everything fairly quickly. I can tell Aria is still nervous so I have been trying to keep her mind off it. For most of the flight we talked, Aria slept for half of it since she was up most of the night because of nerves and... Other reasons.

Aria had woken up a little before our flight landed we quickly found our luggage at the baggage claim. My sister Sara and her husband Alex are picking us up, but I haven't told Aria that part yet.

"We're taking a cab to your parent's right you never told me what the plan was?" Aria asked.

"Oh uh no actually my sister and her husband are picking us up." I mumbled, she's going to be pissed I didn't tell her sooner.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked.

I turned to her and pulled her to my chest and kissed her softly. "Because I knew you would be freaking out about it and your stressed enough right now."

"I appreciate that but you could have told me you know!"

"I promise next time I will, come on let's go find them." I took her hand and went to find Sara.

We quickly found her and I couldn't stop smiling, I haven't seen her or anyone in my family for a year and a half or so. Sara is a little shorter than me but taller than Aria, she has long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her husband Alex is tall with dark brown hair, they have been married for about 3 years.

"Sara, how are you? It's so great to see you again, you too Alex." I smiled and hugged Sara tightly.

When we pulled back I put my hand on Aria's lower back reassuringly and pulled her closer. "Sara, Alex this is my girlfriend Aria. Aria this is my older sister Sara and her husband Alex."

She smiled nervously at them. "Hi it's great to meet you."

Sara quickly pulled Aria into a hug. "Hi Aria, it's a pleasure to meet you too. We've never meet any of Ezra's girlfriend before." Sara smiled teasingly "Well come on let's get home so you can meet everyone else!" She said cheerfully.

Sara walked with Aria to talk with her and made Alex and I carry the luggage to their car. I could tell Aria had relaxed tremendously, I'm glad my sister already likes Aria so much.

We got to my parents house pretty quickly, it was only a 30 minute drive. Sara and Aria talked about random girl stuff the whole time while I caught up with Alex and found out how things are going with them. When we got there we took our things up to my old bedroom. My parents insisted we stay here with them rather than pay for a hotel. So Aria and I were in my old room, Sara and Alex in hers, my older brother Daniel and his wife Samantha in his. I am the youngest out of the three of us. Daniel is 28, Sara is 27 and I'm 25, so we're all pretty close together age wise.

Once I put our stuff in my room I turned to Aria, her nerves seem to have come back in full force. "So you ready to go meet everyone?"

She gave a nervous smile. "No but I don't think I ever will." She smiled meekly, took a deep breath and grabbed my hand as we made our way downstairs to everyone in the living room.

**ARIA'S POV**

When we walked into the front door I was amazed, the house was huge and beautiful. There was a huge kitchen to the left when you first walk in and a big living room to the right with the stairs directly in front of the door. I can already tell this house is very homey, I could feel some of my nerves slowly fading away. Ezra and I carried our stuff up to his old bedroom because that's we're well be staying for the next two weeks. I am freaking out because in less than 5 minutes I'm going to meet his whole family.

"So you ready to go meet everyone?" Ezra asked cheerfully.

I smiled nervously. "No but I don't think I ever will." I look took a deep breath to prepare myself for this and reached out for his hand. We made our way downstairs to the living room where everyone was.

_Oh boy, no turning back now._

"Ezra, it's so great to see you! And who's is this?" An older woman who was obviously his mother gestured toward me.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Aria. Aria this is my mom Isabella, my dad David, my older brother Daniel and his wife Samantha and you already know Sara and Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for letting me spend the holiday with you." I smiled politely trying not to seem too nervous. They all greeted me; well so far things are going pretty good. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Mr. and Mrs. Fitz told me to call them by their first names, they seem really nice. I can tell Ezra is happy to see them again and to be with everyone.

We were all sitting in the living room talking when Mr. Fitz- I mean David got up.

"Ok men get your stuff we're going out for some male bonding time." David announced.

"This way we can have some girl talk and get to know Aria some more." Isabella smiled at me.

I quickly looked at Ezra and tighten my grasp on his hand afraid to let go.

Noticing my worried expression Ezra kissed my temple and whispered softly in my ear. "Don't worry, everything will be ok. I promise they like you. We shouldn't be gone too long, okay?"

I just took a deep breath and nodded.

Sara had disappeared into the kitchen while the guys were leaving. I was sitting in a big comfy chair that was facing the couch where Isabella and Sara are sitting. Samantha was sitting to my left on the love seat. Soon Sara had come back with a bottle of wine and 4 glasses. Shit how am I supposed to say _'No thanks, I'm not old enough even though I drink it with your son all the time?'_

"So Aria how did you and Ezra meet?" Isabella asked.

_Well this certainly is going to be an interesting afternoon._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**I don't own anything**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! 20 reviews for chapter 29? That's crazy! You guys are amazing and so sweet. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review to give me your thoughts. More reviews = faster uploads. I already have 7 chapters of FFL written to hold you guys over until I'm not so busy. I have a final on Tuesday then after that I am going to be writing all summer and I'll be starting two new stories. A series of One-Shots that a friend asked me to write and another long term story. Once I finish my final Tuesday then I'll also start wrting the rest of 'Never Thought We'd Get This Far'. Thank you all for being patient about updates for that story!**

**ARIA'S POV**

So Aria how did you and Ezra meet?" Isabella asked.

_Well this certainly is going to be an interesting afternoon._

Ezra and I knew they would ask at least one of us this so we decided to tell them the truth if it were to come up. Let's just hope they don't react like my parents did.

I tucked my legs up under me and sat my hands in my lap. "We meet a little over two years ago in a bar and have been together ever since."

"So where do you work at?" Samantha asked taking a sip of her wine while mine lay untouched on the coffee table.

"Oh I work part time at a coffee shop not too far from our apartment when I'm not in school." A part of me wished Ezra was here with me to tell them this.

"Oh are you graduating this year?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Uh no, actually I'm a freshman." I smiled softly. Damn I wish I could drink some of that wine to calm my nerves right now!

"So you're 19?" Isabella asked.

"Almost, in 3 months I will be." They all shared a glance at each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you in a bar at only 16?" Sara asked softly.

"My family had just gotten back from Iceland and I had just dropped my brother of at lacrosse practice I went to get something to eat."

"So how did you meet Ezra there?" Sara asked, well I guess this isn't too bad they haven't been judgmental… Yet.

"He was sitting a couple stools down and we just started talking about all sorts of things. Ezra didn't know I was only 16; I had led him to believe I was in college at the time. I knew I wanted to be with him for as long as possible after that." I blushed thinking back to that day.

Sara giggled a little. "You really like him don't you?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. "I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him. I know this is real, we have gone through so many things together but eventually we always end up on top." I blushed a little more and cleared my throat. "But there is something you should know. The day after we met, was the first day of school in Rosewood. It was also the day Ezra realized my real age when we found out he was my teacher. We tried to end things as soon as we found out but we just couldn't, we already loved each other." I looked down at my lap not wanting to see their disappointed faces.

After a few minutes of silence past I spoke up. "I can leave if you want and go back home. I understand that you don't approve of this." I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and was about to get up and leave when Isabella spoke up.

"Aria honey, why would you think that? We aren't upset with you and we certainly don't want you to leave." Isabella spoke softly.

"Y- You're not disappointed in us?" I asked while looking back and forth between everyone.

"Of course we aren't. You guys met before you became teacher/student and when you found out you tried to stop it. Besides it's not our place to judge or be disappointed in either of you." Isabella said reassuringly.

"And we can tell Ezra loves you just by the way he looks at you." Sara smiled at me.

"Thank you for letting me explain. We really do love each other; it's not just some fling."

"So do your parents know about your relationship?" Sara asked softly while refilling her wine glass.

"Yes we told them almost a year ago, I couldn't stand lying to them anymore especially my mom. But when we told them it didn't go very well, that's why I was afraid to tell you guys. But Ezra and I decided we weren't going to lie to any of you about our relationship, and if you didn't approve we would work through it like we had before."

"Well I appreciate you telling us the truth. So how did you guys ended up in California, because all Ezra would say was he got a great job offer there?" Isabella asked.

"Oh well when we told my parents, I knew they were never going to except us and turn Ezra in to the police the following morning so we ran away. We couldn't live without each other and I couldn't live with myself if he ever got arrested because of me. So we went to California and started our new lives together." I glanced at Sara and Samantha to see what their reaction was surprisingly they don't seem mad or anything, but sympathetic.

"So you're the girl he wanted to make breakfast for a few months ago, he definitely loves you a lot!" Isabella laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sara and Samantha asked at the same time confused.

I giggled and blushed a little at the memory. "I was upset one day because of something that happened with a guy from school. Ezra took off from work and called Isabella to ask how to make scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon so he could surprise me with breakfast in bed because he wanted to cheer me up so I would forget about what happened. The only reason I found out he called you was because I asked him how he made it, the last time he made me dinner I ended up with food poisoning. Needless to say I won't eat anything he makes unsupervised." They all smiled and laughed.

"I can't believe you have him wrapped around your finger so well, he's never fallen this hard for a girl. It must be serious since you're the only girlfriend we've met besides Jackie and you're a hell of a lot better than her!" Sara exclaimed while giggling.

"Really or are you just saying that?" I asked surprised.

"Sweetie you are much better than her, I never liked her. We thought Ezra was crazy when he proposed to her." Isabella said sweetly.

I bit my lip trying to contain my smile but failed miserably. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"So what happened with that guy from school you mentioned earlier?" Samantha asked curiously.

I looked down at my hands and took in a sharp breath. "Well this guy Max who I _thought _was my friend, tried to force himself on me at his house when we were working on a project. Then the next day at school he tried again but I managed to call Ezra so he left his lecture, came to the school and beat Max's ass and threatened him to stay away from me."

"Are you okay honey?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"He beat him up!" Sara and Samantha asked astonished at the same time.

"Yeah I'm okay, ever since Ezra yelled at him at school that day he hasn't messed with me. Yeah when Ezra found Max pinning me against the lockers he yanked him off of me, threw a couple punches then yelled at him."

I guess Isabella noticed me glancing at my untouched wine glass and smiled softly. "You know Aria you can drink that if you'd like. I don't mind that you're not 21, and I'm sure you drink it on occasion with Ezra."

I guess she noticed my hesitation and reassured me that it was fine. So I leaned forward and picked it up and took a small sip, this was the best wine I have ever had. I gave an appreciative smile at her.

**EZRA'S POV**

As I walked through the front door I could hear Aria's angelic laugh that I love so much. I walked into the living room and saw them drinking wine, in a laughing fit I smiled at the sight. I knew they would love her, I'm glad Aria opened up to them.

"Hi Ezra, how was your male bonding time?" She asked while trying to hold in her giggles.

I walked over to her and picked her up out of the chair then sat down and pulled her on my lap then wrapped my arms around her waist. "It went well. How did it go here? You seem to have enjoyed yourselves." I leaned up and kissed her so we had a proper hello.

"It went well we had a pretty good time. I learned a lot of your childhood stories." She smirked slightly. Oh god I wonder what embarrassing stories they told her.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully.

"Really." She giggled some more and shared a knowing glance at the other 3 women.

"You certainly have a keeper here Ezra. So don't you dare screw it up or I'll kick your ass, I like her a lot!" My mom said half seriously, half jokingly but I knew she wasn't kidding.

"I promise I'm never letting go of her, I almost lost her a few months ago because I was a jealous idiot but I learned from my mistakes." I tighten my grip on Aria as if I'm afraid of losing her while she snuggled deeper into my embrace.

Alex, Daniel and my dad walk into the living room and took a glance at Aria and I. "I told you guys not even 5 minutes and he's already attached to her, you my man are whipped!" Daniel said jokingly and went to sit with Samantha.

I chuckle before responding. "I may be, but as long as I have her in my arms I don't care what I am."

Aria turned to face me. "I love you." She whispered then kissed me softly.

"Mm I love you too." She giggled when I tugged on her bottom lip lightly.

"Oh get a room you two!" Daniel teased.

Aria's cheeks flamed red as she hid her face in my neck and giggled slightly. "Maybe we should." I joked and was about to pick Aria up.

"Ezra!" Aria hit my arm playfully.

This couldn't get any better. My family loves Aria, they know the truth and they don't look at us differently. We just sat there talking for hours.

* * *

><p>After we talked for hours it was around 6:30 so the women went to go make dinner and refused to let us help; afraid we would screw something up from our lack of cooking skills.<p>

Daniel wanted to go play football out back; he was always a kid at heart. My dad, Alex and I finally gave in because we knew it was a pointless argument.

We walked into the kitchen to tell them we were going outside, when I saw Aria laughing with Sara and Samantha while my mom was putting something in the oven.

Aria smiled brightly when she saw me. "Hey mister you're not supposed to be in here! How are we supposed to have our girl talk and share embarrassing stories about you guys if you're here?" She joked.

"Yeah that goes for you too Alex!" Sara said.

"Hey what about dad, why doesn't he have to go?" I protested.

"Because this is his house, but he's not supposed to be here either." My mom stated.

"Ok, ok we get it we're not welcome right now. We were just coming to say we're going out back to play some football."

Aria raised her eyebrow at me questionably. "You're going outside to play football while its 40 degrees outside?"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"It is actually." She said while Sara, Samantha and mom tried to hold back their laugh.

"I'm offended!" I mocked hurt.

She pouted playfully at me. "I'm terribly sorry, come here and I'll make it up to you." She replied teasingly.

I walked over to her and pulled her to my chest tightly. I kissed her softly and tugged on her lip slightly.

"All better?" She asked with those big sweet doe eyes of hers.

"Yes much better! Ok we'll be out back if you need anything, just yell out the back door." I said then we walked out the back door, I heard the girl's chuckle once we walked out.

**ARIA'S POV**

As soon as the boys walked out of the kitchen we started laughing.

"I have never seen him like that, he is so whipped!" Sara said in a fit of laughter.

"Is he always like that?" Samantha asked while smirking.

I shook my head. "He's not whipped he just does what he can to make me happy. I don't think they'll last 30 minutes out there, do you?" I giggled slightly.

They all shook their heads no.

"They maybe men but they can be pretty wimpy at times." Isabella smirked.

About 30 minutes later we were almost done making dinner when the guys came running in.

"Alex come on go with me?" Daniel pleaded.

He chuckled. "No you did it so you go I am NOT a part of this. You're on your own man." Alex patted his back and walked over to kiss Sara.

"Alright fine, Ezra let's go!" Daniel looked at Ezra.

"Hell no, we warned you it's your fault. Besides you're the oldest, man up and go get it!" Ezra shook his head and laughed.

"Daniel what did you do this time!" Isabella asked sternly.

"He was screwing around when he was throwing the ball and it ended up breaking the neighbor's window. Now he has to go get the ball." David said.

"Daniel Fitz! I swear you act like a teenager and not a 28 year old man! Go get the ball now and apologize to them." She scolded.

"Fine, Ezra come on." Daniel pleaded.

Ezra just shook his head no and chuckled.

"Aria, will you please tell him to get his ass over here and come with me? The neighbors always liked him more anyway!" Daniel begged.

"Uh huh no, there is nothing she can do to make me go with you." Ezra stated confidently.

Isabella and Sara looked at me expectantly; I sat my wine glass down and walked over to Ezra. I put my hand lightly on his arm and pushed my chest into his while looking up at him with big innocent puppy dog eyes because I know he can't resist it. "Ezra, will you please go with your brother?"

He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to look in my eyes. "No he did it, he can be a grown man and get it back himself and take full blame."

I started rubbing his arm slowly to tease him. "Please Ezzy, just go with Daniel so he's not alone." I bit my lip before I leaned forward and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "I promise to reward you later on if you go babe." I whispered seductively

He sighed deeply. "Alright Daniel let's go!" Ezra said hastily and got his coat to leave.

I giggled slightly and turn back around to the girls once they left they were all looking at me humorously. "What?"

They all looked at each other. "Whipped!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Ok maybe a little." I smiled shyly and helped Sara set the table.

"So how do you do that? I have never seen him like that before." Sara asked incredulously.

I just shrug my shoulders and laugh a little.

After Daniel and Ezra came back from the neighbor's we had dinner which was great! Everyone was teasing Ezra about being whipped and we all just had a really good time. I'm glad his family likes me, they are all so nice it was great to just joke around and have fun with them. Ezra and I are finally going to bed which I'm thankful for because I'm exhausted.

When I walked into the bedroom Ezra was already sitting in bed, once I changed clothes I climbed onto the bed and straddled Ezra. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I really like your family, especially Sara and Isabella."

"I'm glad; see I told you they would love you! Now earlier you said I would be rewarded for going with Daniel. I would like to claim that now please." He smirked.

"Well I will tell you right now we are not having sex in your parent's house. So unless a _**really **_heated make out session full of groping and grinding will satisfy you, you're going to have to wait until we get home in 2 weeks."

"Mmm how about you reward me both here** and** when we get back home?" He smirked and pulled me into him.

I started grinding on his lap and kissing him furiously. Ezra ran his tongue along my lip asking for entrance which I happily gave. Before we knew it I was in my bra and underwear and Ezra in only his boxers. When Ezra reached up to unclasp my bra I had to pull away.

I shook my head. "I told you no sex while we're here. I am not doing _that_ while your parents are right across the hall. I'm sorry babe."

"It's ok I get it. I'm sorry."

I kissed him chastely. "Ok we should probably get some sleep it's almost midnight."

Ezra and I got under the covers and snuggled up.

"Goodnight Sweetheart I love you."

"Goodnight Ezra I love you too." I whispered before we both fell into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**I don't own anything**

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews!**

**ARIA'S POV**

The past few of days have been amazing and so much fun. It's the day before Christmas Eve, the guys left about 20 minutes ago to do some secret last minute shopping. I was sitting in the living room reading a book on the couch when Isabella came in and sat down next to me.

"So when are you going to go see your friends?"

I closed my book and turned to face her. "I can't actually. I probably won't see them until spring break." I shrugged.

"Why can't you see them?" She asked curiously.

"Well I can't really be seen in Rosewood or else my parent's will find me which would result in a huge mess. They all attend the local college so they still live with their parents, there is no way we can see each other." I said sadly and biting my lip trying not to let a tear fall since I'm still upset I can't see them, especially Mike.

"Well they will just have to come to you then!" She smiled mischievously.

"What- what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

She smiled. "Aria you and Ezra had to runaway and leave your lives and all the important people in it because of your parents. You should be able to see your friends and brother whenever you want; especially for the holidays. If you want to see them, which I know you do. Call them and invite them over, they can spend all of Christmas day with us." She smiled and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I smiled brightly but tried to contain myself. "Thank you, but I don't want to impose. Its Christmas, I'm happy enough you guys let me join you."

"Honey you're not imposing, I want you to see them you deserve it! Now if you don't call them I will figure out how to you that phone thing of yours and call them myself." She said laughing but I could tell she wasn't kidding.

I couldn't contain myself anymore; I jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. You guys have been nothing but caring and nice to me this whole time it really means a lot, thank you." A few tears of joy ran down my face.

"You're welcome dear I'm glad you're having fun here, we all love you and we want you to feel welcome and at home here." She smiled brightly at me.

"So another reason I was coming to talk to you was. The girls and I were thinking about going shopping since the guys won't be back until tonight and we could use some bonding time. What do you say?"

I smiled for I don't even know how many times today. "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Alright, you go get ready and we'll leave in about 30 minutes."

I ran upstairs to get dressed and call the girls and Mike to invite them over for Christmas. I still can't believe Isabella offered that, she is beyond amazing!

**MIKE'S POV**

I was sitting in the living room when I heard my phone ring. I quickly pulled it out and smiled when I saw it was from Aria. I can't believe she's finally here, well in New York and we can't even see her because of our stupid parents! I mean its Christmas of all days, I should at least get to see her for a little bit. I made sure mom and dad weren't around because ever since they found out I have been talking to Aria things have been really tense. They were talking in the kitchen so I opened the text.

_Hey Mike, what are you doing Christmas day?_

- Aria

_**I don't know, I'm just pissed they are preventing me from seeing you and Ezra.**_

_**- Mike**_

Any chance you're in the mood to come to New York Christmas day and spend it with me at Ezra's parents house? His mom insists you and the girls come.

-Aria

I was speechless I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face.

_**Are you serious? Of course I want to see you! Their ok with a bunch of teenagers showing up, oh yeah how is it with the Fitz fam?**_

**_-Mike_**

Yes I am, and it was actually his Mom's idea she thought it was unfair that I wouldn't get to see you so she said you can come if you'd like. They're amazing it has been really fun these past few days.

-Aria

_**I'm glad it went well and they took the news about you guys well. I'll talk to the girls and we'll work out how we're going to get there just send me the time and address. :)**_

_**-Mike**_

Great, I can't wait to see you! I know you'll like them too, they are all great people. Ok I got to go we're about to go shopping. Love you.

-Aria

_**Ok have fun. Don't buy too much, we all know you have too much clothes already! Love you too sis.**_

**_-Mike_**

I texted the girls to meet me at the grill so we could work out all the details. We decided Spencer was going to drive us up there around 12pm Christmas day. We were just going to make up some lie to tell our parents, hell we could just tell them were going to see her I don't give a damn about my parents anymore this is their fault anyway. Ms. Marin was going to know the truth no matter what though because Hanna promised her no secrets and in return she wouldn't tell Ella or Byron about Aria. It's probably going to be kinda weird when we get there but Aria assured us their all really nice. I'm glad they like her and didn't freak out about her and Ezra.

**Okay so to make up for the shortness of this chapter I am going to update the next chapter Sunday. It is a normal length chapter, promise! Please review and let me know your guys' thoughts. Oh and a lot of people have asked for drama to happen while they're in NY, I can promise you back when I wrote these chapters I made sure something_ really_ good happens. **

**Don't forget, more reviews = quicker updates :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**I don't own anything**

**ARIA'S POV**

It was finally Christmas eve, I can't believe we only have 4 days left until we have to fly back home I'm so excited to see Mike and the girls tomorrow! Now I'm getting ready because Ezra is taking me out to dinner tonight. I was wearing an off the shoulder midnight blue flowy dress that I bought yesterday when I went shopping with Sara, Isabella and Samantha. I absolutely love this dress, I hope Ezra does too. After I was as good as I could get with my hair perfectly curled and make up done. I pulled on my black knee high heeled boots and my long black pea coat and headed downstairs to find Ezra.

I quickly found him in the kitchen talking to Isabella and David. Alex/Sara and Samantha/Daniel were also going out to dinner tonight. They had already left so it was just the 4 of us in the house. When I walked in they suddenly stopped talking.

I smiled brightly at Ezra he looked incredibly hot in that suit of his.

Ezra smirked noticing I was checking him out. "You look stunning. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Whenever you are. Hi David, Isabella." I smiled politely at them.

He walked closer to me and grabbed my hand while leading me out the door after we said goodbye to his parents. His parents are letting us drive their car since we don't have one which we were very thankful for.

Once we got to the car I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me into him tightly and leaned me against the car.

I kissed him lovingly and lightly pulled on the small hairs on the back of his neck while our tongues fought for dominance.

"Now that was a proper hello." I smiled and bit my lip lightly. "Did I tell you how incredibly sexy and irresistible you look in that suit right now?"

"Mm I don't think you did. Yes it most certainly was the best way to say hello. You look amazing too, do I get a sneak peek of the dress or do I have to wait until dinner?" He smirked and fiddled with my coat.

I shook my head and grabbed his hands. "Mm nope you have to wait sorry." I giggled when he pouted and lightly kissed his pout away.

"Fine, if you insist." He fake sighed. "Ok are you ready to go to dinner?"

I nodded then he opened my door for me, I thanked him and we were quickly on our way to the restaurant.

When we got to the restaurant I was amazed. It was lightly dimmed, very romantic and intimate. I still can't believe all of the things he does to please me and make me happy.

About 2 hours later we had finished dinner and we on our way to the car when I noticed it started snowing. Ah a perfect way to end an already amazing date; however Ezra said he had something he wanted to show me. When Ezra started driving us to the unknown location I reach over for his hand and held it in my lap while looking out the window watching the snow fall.

**EZRA'S POV**

We had just finished dinner and now we're on our way to a place I enjoyed going as a teenager. It was an open meadow with beautiful roses and flowers everywhere. I'm glad it's snowing because I know how much Aria loves the snow and I want this to be the best night for her. The closer we were getting the more nervous, scared and worried I became. I'm going to propose to Aria tonight and I hope everything is perfect. Dad, Alex and Daniel know, I made them promise not to tell the girls because knowing them they would let it slip and tell Aria. While we were at dinner dad went to the meadow and strung white lights that were battery powered in the gazebo for me and made sure they were turned on and everything.

We were finally here and I was scared out of my mind, I really hope she says yes. But if not I completely understand, the last thing I want to do is rush her into something she isn't ready for. I got out of the car and went to open Aria's door. I held my hand out for her to take it then shut her door.

"Thank you. So are you going to tell me where we are?" She smiled brightly.

"We're going for a little walk. This is a place I would come to some times when I was a teenager and wanted to escape everything or read a new book."

**ARIA'S POV**

When we got out of the car we started walking on a path to a destination I'm still unaware of. It's a beautiful night. It's lightly snowing there is already a thin sheet of snow on the ground, it's dark and the moon is out; it's just perfect. Ezra led me off of the path and we walked in a meadow, all of a sudden I saw this beautiful gazebo with lights in it. I looked over at Ezra amazed.

"Surprise beautiful." He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"What- how did you do this?" I was at a loss of words.

"I may have had a little help. Come on." He took my hand and we walked to the gazebo.

"I can't believe you did this, you never cease to amaze me." I couldn't contain the huge smile on my face.

"Well I wanted to make tonight really special."

While I was looking in his eyes I could sense he was worried and nervous. I leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "You did an amazing job this has been the perfect date."

"Well it's not over yet, there is something that I wanted to ask you." He said nervously.

"You can ask me anything Ezra." I said reassuringly.

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee while still holding my hands.

_Oh my god, is he going to propose?_

**EZRA'S POV**

We were almost to the gazebo and I was a nervous wreck but I tried to hide it. As soon as Aria saw it her face light up and she was smiling brightly, oh how I love when she smiles.

"Surprise beautiful." I chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"What- how did you do this?" I could tell she was at a loss for words.

"I may have had a little help. Come on." I reached for her hand again and guided her to the gazebo.

"I can't believe you did this, you never cease to amaze me." She blushed slightly.

"Well I wanted to make tonight really special."

I think she could tell I was nervous or something because she smiled softly and kissed me reassuringly.

"You did an amazing job this has been the perfect date." She gushed.

"Well it's not over yet, there is something that I wanted to ask you."

Ok I'm freaking out right now I really hope she says yes.

"You can ask me anything Ezra." She said reassuringly.

Ok it's now or never, I can do this no big deal right? Shit I'm going to physic myself out. I took a deep breath squeezed her hands a little and got down on one knee.

"Aria Montgomery, I have loved you and been wrapped around your finger since the day I met you in that bar. As much as I don't want to admit it my family is right, I am 100% whipped and I'm ok with that because I'm with you." I took another deep breath and kept my gaze locked on her eyes. "We have been through a lot in the last 2 years but no matter what we have always made it back to the top, we worked through it together. You are my world without you I have nothing to live for. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, it makes my day when you smile and your face lights up with excitement. I know you're young and we can have a long engagement if you want, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I pulled out the ring and opened the small velvet box while looking at her waiting for her answer.

**Okay so this is a lot of dialog and I apologize for that. I'm sure you're all mad that I stopped there, but hey I have to have some clifhangers throughout this story right? Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not positive about when I'll upload the next chapter but it is written and proofed already. **

**Remember more reviews means the faster you guys get chapters. :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I don't own anything**

**Okay this hasn't been proofed too closely because my head hurts like hell at the moment so I'm not in a proofing mood, I'm sorry.**

**ARIA'S POV**

"Aria Montgomery, I have loved you and been wrapped around your finger since the day I met you in that bar. As much as I don't want to admit it my family is right, I am 100% whipped and I'm ok with that because I'm with you." He paused for a moment. "We have been through a lot in the last 2 years but no matter what we have always made it back to the top, we worked through it together. You are my world, without you I have nothing to live for. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, it makes my day when you smile and your face lights up with excitement. I know you're young and we can have a long engagement if you want, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I stood there in shock my jaw dropped a little. I could see Ezra was nervous when I was quickly brought back to reality.

I smiled brightly and had tears in my eyes. "YES. YES. YES!" I exclaimed, the tears now running down freely.

He slide the ring on my finger which I must say is very big and beautiful! He stood up and pulled me into him and we kissed passionately I moaned when he thrusted his tongue into my mouth and tightened his arms around my waist. I pulled back from the kiss then ran my hands through is hair and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you so much Ezra, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too baby, forever and always."

"This ring is amazing, but you shouldn't have spent that much on me Ezra." I truly love it but he really shouldn't spend money on me.

"Sweetheart I would spend all the money in the world if it is to get you something that will make you happy." He smiled brightly.

I jumped up and kissed him again. The kiss was quickly becoming heated, and I mean _heated! _I unbutton Ezra's coat and started unbuttoning his shirt too.

He pulled back from the kiss in shock. "Aria what are you doing?" He started panting as I ranked my nails up and down his toned chest getting dangerously close to his pants.

I bit my lip and looked up at him lovingly. "I want you Ezra, right here right now."

"Are you sure, it's a bit cold with the snow and all don't ya think?" He chuckled slightly.

I nodded my head. "It's either here or in the backseat of your parent's car." I smirk up at him. "Besides we'll be plenty warm." I whisper on his lips seductively.

He smiled his boyish smile I love so much and took off his coat and shirt, he laid his coat on the gazebo floor for me to lie on and we quickly discarded our clothes.

**EZRA'S POV**

I'm so excited and still in shock that she said yes. Then we made the sweetest most sincere love you could possibly make, it was beyond amazing.

We had been laying there for about 10 minutes when Aria kissed my neck softly to pull me out of my thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

I smiled down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How incredibly lucky I am to have you and how I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

A smile graced her lips yet again. "I definitely can't wait either. Ok are you ready to head back now, it's getting a bit cold?" She giggled as she jesters down to her coat that was draped over us as a blanket.

"Yeah I think so too." I laughed and kissed her chastely before we quickly redressed and headed to the car.

-LB-

When we got home around 11:30 that night, everyone was already in bed so it was just Aria and I. I took off her coat and hung it up with mine.

"I'm going to go see if there is any of that cake mom was making before we left, do you want some?" I asked as I headed toward the kitchen.

"Isabella won't be mad?" She asked eagerly.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Then hell yes that cake smelled delicious!" She giggled and ran into the kitchen.

When I walked in right after Aria, I noticed she already had a plate and fork out while waiting for me eagerly. I quickly pulled out the cake and saw it already had a couple slices cut from it.

"Oh my god it's chocolate with chocolate frosting, if it was possible I think I love your mom even more now!" She gushed adorably; one thing I quickly learned about Aria is that she's addicted to all things chocolate.

I smirked and laughed softly. "Just wait until you taste it, you will have died and gone to heaven!" She smiled brightly.

I took the plate and knife from her and cut us a piece to share while she poured us two glasses of wine. She sat on the island counter next to me while swinging her feet eagerly.

"Here you go darling." I handed her the plate and she quickly took a bite.

"Oh. My. God! This is pure heaven! Your mom is amazing." She quickly attacked her cake with her fork.

I smiled and stood between her legs with my hands on her thighs. "Can I have a bite?"

"Mmm I don't know this is some amazing cake and you know how much I love chocolate. Why should I share and what will I get in return if I do?" She raised her eyebrows playfully.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Will that do?" I asked playfully.

She grinned. "Mmm I don't know if I had to choose the cake or that kiss, the cake would win hands down." She giggles before taking another bite.

I kissed her deeply, she moaned when I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we fought for dominance. "Mmm chocolaty." I smirk when I pulled back from the kiss.

She giggled and feed me a bite. She's right that is pure heaven. Before I knew it the cake was gone.

**ARIA'S POV**

After we, well mainly I finished our piece of cake we stayed there with me on the counter and Ezra in front of me, talking and drinking our wine.

"So the girls and Mike are all set to come up tomorrow right?"

I nodded. "Yes Mrs. Marin knows where they're really going so that's not a problem, their supposed to be here around 3ish is what their hoping for. I can't believe Isabella is letting them come here, it means so much to me to see them especially for Christmas." I still can't believe it, Isabella is amazing!

"Yeah mom has always been a family person. She said she could tell how much the girls mean to you when you guys talked our first day here and she felt everyone should be together for Christmas."

"I can tell. It felt nice to just be welcomed into your whole family without being judged. Everyone has been so great these past few days I don't want to leave." I playfully pouted.

"See I told you they would love you and everything would be great."

I looked over at the clock to see it was about to turn Midnight. I looked back at Ezra and smiled while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Do you realize this is our first real Christmas together, where we get to have the whole day with each other?"

"Our first with many more to come." He smiled brightly at me.

I pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas Ezra." I whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas honey." He smiled while kissing me again.

His hands started to slowly inch their way higher up my thighs during the kiss. He griped my hips softly and pulled me closer to him. It was getting a little too far so I had to pull back from the kiss.

"Ezra-"

"We can be quiet, they will never know." He lightly bit along my jaw line.

I let out a soft moan as he started sucking on my sweet spot. "Ezra no! I told you absolutely no sex in your parents' house, it's just 3 more days then we'll be home." I scolded him playfully.

"Yes but that's three long antagonizing days and you tease me way to much!" He whined and playfully pouted.

"Well too bad mister. I swear you're insatiable!" I said giggling softly.

He smirked. "No you satisfy me completely; I just want you all the time because you're so amazing at it."

"I bet you couldn't go a whole week without sex."

"I could I just don't want to." He stated confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Really! You however, I know you couldn't last a week sweetheart." He smirked.

"Huh. Wanna make it a bet?" I said playfully.

"Sure! There's no way you can go a full week, so what do I get when I win?" He stated smugly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows. "Oh really you're that confident? How about we make it 2 weeks! I win and you have to do anything and everything I say for a week, you win and I'll do whatever you want for a week and the winner gets full control in bed. No rules, everything is fair game." There's no way in hell he can go two weeks I'm definitely going to win this.

"Deal!" We sealed our deal with a kiss. "Alright this starts the day we get back to California."

"Ok you're on! Come on let's go to bed; it's getting pretty late."

Ezra nodded and pulled me off the counter. I swayed my hips all the way up the stairs knowing he was right behind me and smirked to myself.

_It's certainly going to be an interesting 2 weeks._

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! Okay so I am officially un-busy, therefore can write all the time now. Tonight or tomorrow I plan to write the rest of Never Thought we'd get this Far. So I still have several already written FFL chapters so I will make a deal with you guys. 20+ reviews and I will update the next day, no matter what! Oh and a heads up, drama starts next chapter but the one that's FULL of drama is in chapter 35!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**I don't own anything**

**So so sorry once again this isn't proofed I'm like supposed to be leaving right now so I'm trying to hurry so you could have the chapter! Okay you guys will love 35, its super full of drama! Remember 20+ reviews means update tomorrow! Bye.**

**ARIA'S POV**

I felt Ezra softly kissing the back of my neck to wake me up so I slowly rolled over on my back and smiled up at him. He was propped up on his right elbow with his left arm draped across my stomach lightly.

"Good morning." He said softy on my lips before he leaned down to kiss me.

"Good morning to you and Merry Christmas."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me while kissing him deeply. He slipped his hands under my shirt and began tracing my sides lightly, I moaned softly when he started sucking on my sweet spot to tease me. I ran my nails down his chest knowing he loved when I did that. I was too distracted however to hear the bedroom door suddenly open until whoever was at the door spoke up.

"Hey yo- oh sorry to interrupt you two in the middle of _**that **_I'll just go back downstairs." He turned around to yell down the stairs at someone. "Hey mom they're too busy having sex up here so I guess just we'll start without them!" Daniel smirked.

Oh SHIT his mother heard that! We should have locked the damn door last night. Ezra quickly sat up and called for Daniel to come back while I adjusted my shirt which had drifted up to my chest because of Ezra.

"Oh please don't stop on my account!" Daniel smirked and winked at me jokingly.

"Daniel!" Ezra said firmly. "First of all we weren't even doing that ok? Second what do you want?"

"Mom wanted me to come see if you two were up; we're about to open presents so come on unless you want to continue this which I totally understand."

"We'll be down in a minute. You could have at least knocked on the door you know?" He grumbled.

"Oh I did, you two we're just too busy going at it that you didn't hear me." I blushed slightly at his comment while looking down; not making eye contact.

"Ok thank you Daniel we'll be right down!" I quickly spoke up before Ezra could say anything.

As soon as Daniel left Ezra looked over at me "Please tell me that didn't seriously just happen?"

I giggled and leaned over to kiss his check. "It's not my fault; you should have locked the door!"

We quickly got out of bed and made our way downstairs, after putting some more clothes on of course.

LB

"Oh look who decided to join us; you two sure know how to have a quickie!" Daniel smirked.

"Daniel!" Isabella and David scolded while everyone else laughed.

I ducked my head in Ezra's neck while my cheeks flamed red. Ezra pulled me over to a chair in the living room and sat me in his lap while I played with my engagement ring loving the feel of it on my finger. Everyone took a seat scattered in the living room while Sarah and Isabella were handing out presents.

Sarah went to hand one to Ezra so I reached out to take it for him when all of a sudden she squealed. "Oh my god! You proposed? Congratulations Ezra she's definitely a keeper!" Sarah pulled me out of Ezra's lap and hugged me tightly.

"He did last night after dinner; he definitely is a keeper too!" I giggled as Samantha and Isabella came over to look at the ring and congratulated us.

Once I sat down again they finished handing out the presents. When Ezra leaned over to whisper in my ear "So if my family is this happy about the engagement how are your friends and Mike going to react?" He smirked.

"Well I'm sure it will be lots of squealing and hugs, so just like this." I whispered back when Daniel spoke up.

"You two seriously need to get a room and lock the door this time! You're like a couple of bunny rabbits or something, damn!"

"We weren't doing that!" Ezra groaned while I giggled.

"Ok well moving on now, Merry Christmas to everyone. You may now open your gifts!" Isabella said before everyone started opening everything and wrapping paper covered the living room.

I turned around to whisper quietly into his ear. "Your Christmas present from me will be given to you once we get home. I figured it would be put to better use if I showed you somewhere we can have amazing sex afterwards." I said my voice laced with seduction.

**ARIA'S POV**

Before I knew it, it was almost time for the girls to be here it's 4 so they should be here any time now. I was sitting in the living room with Sarah, Samantha and Isabella while the guys had disappeared to David's study for something. As soon as I head the doorbell I quickly jumped up and ran to the door. As soon as the door opened I was pulled into many hugs, we stepped inside and shut the door to keep the cold air out.

"How have you guys been?" I asked after I pulled back from hugging Mike again.

"We've been great my mom says 'hi' and she's glad you're ok and everything- ARIA MONTGOMERY IS THAN AN ENGAGMENT RING?" Hanna all but yelled excitedly.

I nodded my head with a huge smile on my face. "Yes he proposed last night." I showed them my ring while they all congratulated me.

"Well I'm happy for you sis! I'm glad he's taking care of you and you're happy." Mike said.

"Ok come on I want you to meet his family, they're amazing!" I pulled them all into the living room and noticed the guys had come back to introduce themselves as well.

"Wow you didn't tell us Ezra had a brother." Hanna smirked while eyeing Daniel.

"Hanna he's married!" I scolded quietly and turn back to everyone. "Ok so this is Ezra's older brother Daniel and his wife Samantha, his older sister Sarah and her husband Alex and his parents Isabella and David. Everyone this is my younger brother Mike and my best friends Hanna, Emily and Spencer."

After everyone had exchanged hellos, the boys went back to the study to talk to Mike and all of us girls went in the kitchen to start making dinner after warning the guys not to come into the kitchen.

"So are they not allowed in the kitchen because they all have the same cooking skills as Ezra?" Emily asked.

"Yes for everyone's safety I don't allow them to cook anything in my house!" Isabella said causing us all to laugh.

The girls were getting along really well with Ezra's family just like I had. We were all joking around and having random girl talk when the guys all came into the kitchen. We quickly stopped the discussion and looked at them.

"You know Aria if you're talking about what I caught you and Ezra doing this morning, you didn't have to stop. I mean really we all know even though you feel the need to deny it." Daniel said while smirking Ezra reached over and slapped him up-side the head to shut him up.

"What happened this morning?" Spencer asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing happened! And no Daniel we weren't talking about that because nothing happened."

"Ok so anyways what are you guys doing in here?" Sara asked trying to get the focus off of me seeing how I've had enough embarrassment for today.

"We were just coming to say we're going out back to play some football." Alex said before Daniel could say something to embarrass me farther.

"Ok just be careful! We do not need a repeat of the other day!" Isabella said warningly.

"What happened the other day?" Mike asked confused.

"Daniel was screwing off and kicked the ball through the neighbor's window then had to go on the walk of shame and get it back." I smirked triumphantly at Daniel.

"Oh whatever! Come on lets go play some football." He quickly said and pulled the guys outside.

Once the guys were gone Hanna quickly turned to me while a knowing smile on her face. "So what happened this morning Aria?"

"Ok seriously guys nothing happened!"

"Really because Daniel doesn't seem to think that." Hanna smirked.

"Ok so if nothing happened then what does he think happened?" Spencer asked teasingly.

"Daniel walked in on her and Ezra having sex this morning!" Sara said giggling. Everyone burst out laughing while my cheeks flamed red.

"Damn you and Fitzy were getting it on while his parents were downstairs! Didn't know you were _**that**_ bold, and to leave the door unlocked!" Hanna giggled in my ear so Isabella wouldn't hear.

"Ok let me get this clear to everyone! Nothing happened, we had just woken up and he was kissing me good morning. Now can we please move on?" I asked desperately.

"Well it must have been one hell of a good morning kiss!" Hanna smirked and ran to the other side of the counter before I could smack her to shut up.

"We're just teasing honey, we believe you." Isabella pulled me into a sideways hug while trying to contain her laugh.

"I would never have sex while someone's parents were in the house let alone the whole family." I said while helping Spencer set the table.

"Well we certainly hope not!" Isabella joked before she stepped out back to talk to David.

"So you mean to tell me you two haven't…" Emily asked. I shook my head.

"Really? Because you guys have been here for what nearly 2 weeks back at spring break you were on each other every chance you got!" Hanna exclaimed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I thought we were dropping this? Besides we have a bet going right now and there is no way in hell I can let him win! So our week here is preparing me for the next 2 weeks."

"What is your bet about?" Samantha asked.

"I told him he could last a week without sex and he thought he could but I however couldn't. So I called his bluff and made a bet. No sex for 2 weeks to see who can last the longest. He's definitely going to lose." I said confidently.

"Mmm sounds interesting. What are the rules?" Hanna asked mischievously.

"Yeah and what does the winner get?" Sara asked.

"No rules; everything is fair game so we can do anything to make the other cave first. The loser has to do **anything** the winner wants and gets complete control in bed for a full week."

"You are going to tease the hell out of Fitzy aren't you?" Hanna smirked.

"Mmhm he won't know what hit him."

Isabella had come back into the kitchen a few minutes after we finished our conversation. Dinner was almost ready all we needed to do was finish setting the table then put the food out.

Dinner went great everyone was getting along. We were making this cheesecake thing that smells delicious for dessert. We had once again kicked the guys out of the kitchen so they were all in the study while we were continuing our fun girl talk from earlier. All of a sudden the door bell rang which was strange because it's nearly 9pm on Christmas. I got up to answer the door since both Sarah and Isabella were busy.

As soon as I open the door I froze and become terrified. "Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked nervously to the two people standing in front of me.

**ELLA'S POV**

Byron and I went to go see our parents this afternoon for a few hours; Mike said he wanted to stay home so we just said that was fine and left. We ended up getting home around 5:30 or so. Byron went upstairs to tell Mike we were back while I went to go prepare dinner. Byron came running down the stairs about 10 minutes later looking furious.

"He's gone! I found this in his room."

"What do you mean 'He's gone'?" I asked confused until Byron handed me the note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Went out for the day, I'll be back either late tonight or in the morning. Don't wait up._

_Mike_

"What the hell is it with our kids leaving undisruptive notes?" I fumed. I stormed upstairs and went straight to Mike's room.

"What are you doing?" Byron asked confused as he walked in and saw me going through Mike's desk.

"Looking for a note with an address or some kind of clue as to where he and Aria are." I stated not bothering to turn around and face him.

"What makes you so sure they're together?"

"Do you remember the last time he left us a note and just disappeared? We found out it was because he went to go see Aria. It's Christmas day, meaning Aria's favorite holiday. If I were to call all of the other mothers right now, how much do you want to bet the girls are NOT home as well?" I fumed.

I turned back around to continue to go through his desk. When I got to the bottom drawer I pulled out a notebook and saw a thick envelope at the bottom. I pulled it out and realized it was pictures. More specifically pictures of Aria, Ezra, Mike, Emily, Spencer and Hanna. Son of a bitch how did we not know about all of the stuff going on in his life! I noticed his laptop on the side of the bed and walked across the room to grab it. Byron was going through the pictures I found while I was sitting on the bed going through his recent history on the laptop. Thankfully he forgot to lock his laptop before he left. I saw he mapped directions from here to a house in New York; must be where Aria is staying. I printed off the directions and pulled Byron as well as the pictures out of the room and to the car.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked confused.

"New York." I said curtly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**I don't own anything**

**Thank you all for the reviews, both good and negative. Okay here's chapter 35 hope you guys like the drama!**

**ARIA'S POV**

I stood there in complete shock. I didn't know how to react to the two people standing in front of me right now. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Seemed to be the only words I could choke out. A million thoughts were running through my mind right now.

"I think the better questions is what in the hell are YOU doing here young lady?" Byron fumed as he and Ella pushed past me and walked into the house.

"I'm spending the holiday with my boyfriend's family, which you have no right to come and interrupt so rudely." I said calmly; not wanting to start a fight right now.

"Yeah how's that pervert been, he hasn't left you yet?" Byron questioned bitterly.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! If you're not even going to try and act civil then get the hell out because I don't want you here." How dare he come here and interrupt Christmas, then have the audacity to start bad mouthing Ezra?

"I will talk about whoever I want however I want. Besides you are my daughter, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh really, now I'm your daughter? Because if I recall correctly, the last time we spoke the two of you said I am not the person you raised me to be and I was a disappointment. What happened to that, huh?" I yelled back at Byron.

"Where's Mike?" Ella asked, stepping into the conversation.

I glared at her "It doesn't matter where he is, he's not going **anywhere**." I said sternly, there is no way in hell they're separating us on Christmas.

"Oh yes he is, and you're coming too." Byron grabbed my arm roughly to pull me toward the door.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. _**THAT**_?" Ella shouted when she noticed my engagement ring.

"So what, you're getting married to him now! You know it's only a matter of time before he cheats on you and sleeps with a student; that is if he hasn't already." Byron said smugly.

I yanked my arm away from his tight grip. "You're one to talk you damn hypocrite! You cheated on mom with Meredith now you think everyone else will follow in your footsteps. Well you know what? The world doesn't revolve around **you**. Unlike you, Ezra is a gentleman. He would NEVER cheat on me or anything remotely close to all the fucked up things you have done. He actually loves me and cares for me. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You know, you could learn a thing or two from Ezra on how a gentleman should act and treat his companion." I yelled, my voice rising the farther into my speech.

"Don't you dare bring up Meredith; this is about you and that bastard. Be careful what you say because I have no problem picking up the phone and turning him into the police like I had planned to do when we found out about this little fling of yours." He yelled equally as loud, stepping even closer to me.

I guess Isabella and the rest of the girls heard the yelling because I could see them in the corner of my eye running toward where we are.

"Aria is everything ok out here, who is this?" Isabella asked concerned.

I didn't answer her; I just kept my glare locked on Byron. "Really and what good will that do? We didn't sleep together while I was his student, unlike you and your sick fling with a girl who was more than half your age. Besides I am and was past the age of consent when we did sleep together, not that it's any of your business. We have a real relationship based on love; not lust like yours. If you even try to do one thing to him then _**I**_will pick up the phone and inform Hollis of your affair, how do you think that will turn out for you? Not too well I'm guessing." I said with a triumphant smirk and crossed my arms. There is no way I'm going down without a fight.

"You have no right to threaten me! What happened with Meredith is none of your concern so drop it. Don't even think about calling Hollis, if you do then I'll make sure that bastard gets what he deserves!"

"You made it my business when you made me keep the secret from mom when I saw you with your tongue shoved down another woman's throat!" I screamed at him.

I could see Byron's face harden and his body fuming with anger. All of a sudden he did the last thing I would ever expect my father to do. He reached up and slapped me with all his strength across the face.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed out in pain as I hit the floor, since he hit me so hard. My face instantly started stinging like hell. My vision was all cloudy since my eyes were full of tears and spilling down my cheeks.

All hell broke loose after that. The guys came over to where everyone was while Isabella ran over to me and pulled me up off the ground. She kept her arms wrapped around me and lead me to I'm assuming her bedroom. She got a rag and an ice pack when we walked through the kitchen on our way to her room. She sat me down on the side of the bed and handed me the ice pack after wrapping the damp rag around it and held it to my cheek softly. She walked to the bathroom to get me a glass of water and some Advil for the pain.

When she came back she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me after wiping my tears away. "It's ok honey, everything will be alright. They aren't going to hurt you anymore." She rubbed my back reassuringly as I held on to her; trying to stop crying.

"Mike. They can't take Mike with them." I was about to get up when Isabella smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry it's all being taken care of, I made sure Mike couldn't leave with them. Just relax sweetheart."

**ISABELLA'S POV**

The girls and I were all making dessert when we heard shouting. We all looked at each other questioningly when I realized Aria had gone to answer the door earlier. I quickly made my way to the front door to see Aria fighting with an older couple, who didn't look all that pleased.

"Aria is everything ok out here, who is this?" I asked concerned. However she didn't turn to look at me, she kept her gaze locked on the older man in front of her.

"Really and what good will that do? We didn't sleep together while I was his student, unlike you and your sick fling with a girl who was more than half your age. Besides I am and was past the age of consent when we did sleep together, not that it's any of your business. We have a real relationship based on love; not lust like yours. If you even try to do one thing to him then _**I**_will pick up the phone and inform Hollis of your affair, how do you think that will turn out for you? Not too well I'm guessing." Aria said fiercely.

I'm assuming these would be her parents then.

"You have no right to threaten me! What happened with Meredith is none of your concern so drop it. Don't even think about calling Hollis, if you do then I'll make sure that bastard gets what he deserves!" The man screamed, I guess 'that bastard' would be Ezra.

"You made it my business when you made me keep the secret from mom when I saw you with your tongue shoved down another woman's throat!" Aria all but yelled at him.

I turned to Spencer, Hanna and Emily and told them to go to the study to get the boys incase this gets out of hand. Which in my opinion, it already is. But I wanted them to keep Mike in the study with them so nothing happens to any of them. I was about to step in before things could go any farther when all of a sudden the man reached up and slapped Aria across the face so hard she hit the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Aria screamed as she hit the ground and held her cheek painfully. It was right in that moment the boys all came to the door and saw it happen. I quickly ran to her side and pulled her up, wrapping my arms around her waist and took her to my room.

I grabbed a rag and an ice pack when we walked through the kitchen on our way to my bedroom that was located on the main floor. I lead her to the side of the bed and handed her the ice pack after wrapping the damp rag around it and held it to her cheek softly. I knew that was a hard hit so I went to the bathroom to get her a glass of water and some Advil for the pain.

When I came back I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting manner. I also wiped her tears away softly. "It's ok honey, everything will be alright. They aren't going to hurt you anymore." I rubbed her back reassuringly as Aria held on to me tightly.

All of a sudden she shot up. "Mike. They can't take Mike with them." She was about to get up put I put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't worry it's all being taken care of, I made sure Mike couldn't leave with them. Just relax sweetheart." She settled back on the bed as I calmed her down.

**EZRA'S POV**

The guys and I were all sitting in the study talking and joking around when all of a sudden the door burst open to reveal 3 frantic girls.

"Guys we need you now!" Hanna said quickly.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I asked frantically.

"Byron and Ella are here. They're fighting with Aria and things are getting really intense. Isabella said she wants you to go in case it gets out of hand." Spencer said.

"They're HERE? Shit!" Mike exclaimed running to the door.

The girls quickly stopped him. "No Mike, Isabella said the four of us need to stay here so nothing happens ok. Everyone else is going to take care of this don't worry." Spencer said holding Mike back.

"No, what if he does something because he's pissed that I'm here? I have to go out there for Aria!" Mike protested.

"Mike you know just as much as we do that if you go out there, they are going to drag you home. And that is exactly what Isabella is trying to prevent." Emily stated nervously.

Mike just sighed and sat back down, defeated.

Dad, Daniel, Alex and I all made our way to the front door quickly. As soon as we had stepped out of the study we could hear the shouting.

"You made it my business when you made me keep the secret from mom when I saw you with your tongue shoved down another woman's throat!" I heard Aria scream at Byron as we came closer to the front of the house.

Right when I came into sight of everyone I saw Byron raises his hand up and slap her forcefully across the face. Aria immediately hit the ground, swearing out in pain. Mom ran to her side and pulled her out of there and to the kitchen area. I ran over to Byron and roughly grabbed his shirt in my hand then punched him with all my strength. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, I hit him a couple more times until he was on the ground and in pain. Dad and Daniel both had a hand on my shoulders to pull me back from Byron but I shook them off.

"Don't **EVER** lay a hand on her again you worthless bastard!" I yelled sternly in his face.

"You guys need to leave now, and don't ever come back." Daniel said

Daniel grabbed Byron roughly while Sarah got a hold of Ella and pushed them out. All while dad was holding me back from attacking Byron again. Once I saw they had left I went to go search for Aria, Sarah told me mom took her back to her bedroom. When I walked into my parent's bedroom I saw Aria sitting on the bed with my mom, her arms wrapped around Aria.

I knocked on the door softly before walking all the way into the room. They both looked up at me; Aria had tears running down her cheeks while her left cheek was bright red from where she was slapped.

Mom stood up to excuse herself. "I'm going to go check on dessert; I'll let you know when it's done." Right before she left she whispered to me "is Mike still here?" I nodded my head; she simply smiled in response and left the room.

I walked over to Aria as fresh tears started running down her face again. "Come here baby." I said softly and opened my arms out for her as I sat down next to her. She quickly latched onto me while I hooked my arm under her legs to pull her onto my lap. She buried her face in neck as sobs rippled through her body. I ran my fingers through her hair while my other hand ran up and down her side in a comforting manner and continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. I think all of her pent up emotions from ever since Alison disappeared were finally coming out; tonight had pushed her to her emotional breaking point. After about 15 minutes she had calmed down for the most part, just a few sniffles every now and then. I reached my right hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear so I could see her beautiful face. After I had done so she softly grabbed my hand and looked at it questionably.

"Ezra what happened?" She asked softly, gesturing to my slightly bloody knuckles.

I glanced down at my hand and sighed. "I might have hit your father a few times after I saw him slap you." I murmured quietly.

"Are you ok, he didn't hit you or anything right?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No I hit him a few times, that's all. I saw him slap you and this rage came over me that he would even _think_ of laying a hand on you. So I gave him what he deserved, dad and Daniel held me back so I couldn't do too much damage to him though."

She ran her fingers through my hair then caressed my cheek with her left hand. "Thank you Ezra, I love you **so** much. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." She whispered before kissing me lovingly.

"Anytime baby and for the record, I could never live without you."

We sat there in a comfortable silence until there was a soft knock on the door. When we looked up I saw mom standing there smiling softly.

"Dessert is ready; would you two like to join us?" She asked, unsure of how Aria was feeling.

"Yeah it smells delicious, I would love some." Aria smiled and hopped off my lap, pulling me out of the room with her.

LB

After dessert Aria said goodbye to the girls and Mike since they had to head back. Seeing how it was all ready 10:30pm and they had an almost 4 hour drive. Mike was going to just stay at one of the girls' houses instead of going home. Aria and I were now lying on the couch cuddling in front of the fire we had going in the fireplace. We just sat here, enjoying one another's company not needing to exchange any words. Aria had been tracing patterns on my chest while I was repeatedly running my fingers through her silky hair. I noticed her breathing had slowed considerably so I glanced down at her angelic face and realized she had fallen asleep.

I picked her up, careful not to wake her and carried her upstairs to our room. I laid her down gently and tucked her into bed before kissing her forehead. After I got her taken care of, I slipped off my clothed and climbed in bed with just my boxers on. I reached over and pulled Aria closer to me so we were snuggled up together then fell into a deep slumber.

**Okay so I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I can assure you, you haven't seen the last of the girls or Mike! You all know the deal; 20+ reviews = update tomorrow. Oh I am going to start writing "Never Thought We'd Get This Far" either tonight or tomorrow! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**I don't own anything**

**ARIA'S POV**

I walked downstairs to get a piece of the cheesecake Isabella was making for dessert earlier. It was around three in the morning so everyone was fast asleep. After I finished the delicious slice, I went to make a cup of tea to calm my nerves. With everything that happened I can't get the image out of my head of Byron slapping me and trying to pull me out of the house. All of a sudden someone put their hand over my mouth and grabbed my arm roughly. I started freaking out and struggling to get out of the unknown grasp. The unknown person told me to be quiet and pulled me out of the house quickly. They threw me into a car, which was when I realized it was Byron who grabbed me while Ella was sitting in the passenger seat. I started panicking and frantically trying to escape the car that was taking me away from my real family. However the doors wouldn't open, he must have turned the child's lock on so the doors can't open from the inside. Damn it. I was sobbing profusely and trying everything possible to get out of the car.

"Where are we going? Why are you doing this?" I begged either of them to answer me.

"Iceland; that bastard will never take you away from us if he can't find you." Byron said curtly.

More and more tear were streaming down my face until I was completely sobbing and my body was shaking profusely afraid that I would never see the love of my life again.

"Aria… Aria… Aria… Sweetheart?" I barely heard someone say. Suddenly I jumped up in bed and saw a very concerned and worried Ezra looking at me. I immediately broke into sobs realizing it was all a dream.

"Shh, it's ok come here baby. It was just a dream, Okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him; he was leaning against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and buried my head in the crook of his neck. Crying from the vividness of my terrible nightmare, my body still shook. Ezra rhythmically ran his fingers through my hair while his other hand was caressing my back under my shirt to soothe me and whispered comforting words in my ear. Soon enough my sobs calmed to whimpers then my whimpers finally seized. Nearly 30 minutes later and I had fallen to sleep in Ezra's arms.

When I woke up this morning it was about 9:15. I looked down and noticed I was in the same position as I was last night after my nightmare; straddling Ezra and lying down on his chest. I smiled looking at Ezra's sleeping face; I leaned down and snuggled into his neck again like I had been. Ezra began to stir not to long after, I felt him stretch his arms out then settled them under my shirt again. I smiled at the feeling and kissed his neck softly; I always loved the feeling of his skin touching mine.

"You're awake?" Ezra murmured, still half asleep.

I picked my head up to kiss his lips before resting my chin on his chest looking at him. "Yeah I just woke up. Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it; you were having a terrible nightmare. You know if you need me for anything I don't mind if you wake me up, ok? What was your dream about anyway?" He asked softly while running his hands up and down my back under my shirt.

"I had gone downstairs for a piece of cheesecake and Byron showed up. He grabbed me from behind and threw me into the car; he and Ella were shipping me off to Iceland. I was trying to get out of the car but I couldn't, then I woke up. He was trying to take you from me forever." I whimpered as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

Ezra reached up and wiped my tears away quickly with his thumbs and kissed my forehead to reassure me. "It was just a dream. Don't worry honey; you'll never lose me ok. No one will ever take you away from me and I'll make damned sure of that."

"I was thinking of driving to Rosewood today to say a proper goodbye to everyone and apologize for last night."

"Ok do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head. "No that's ok, I want you to enjoy the last day here with your family since we have to leave earlier than planned. I'll be fine."

"Ok well if you change your mind or something happens and you need me; just let me know and I'll be right there." He kissed my forehead softly.

I just nodded my head and snuggled back into his neck. After a few moments of a comforting silence I spoke up. "I don't want to leave tomorrow; I'm having too much fun here."

"I'm glad you are having a good time here; my whole family loves you to death. Mom said she would have slapped Byron and kicked him out herself if we hadn't been there to do it. Both her and dad adore you, ya know."

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling brightly. "Well I love them too. I'm glad they didn't hate me and accepted us so well."

"But the plus side to us leaving tomorrow morning means our bet will officially begin. And I'm so going to kick your sexy little ass and win!" He stated smugly.

"Oh really? There is no way in hell you're going to win this. I have it in the bag hands down!" I leaned up to look at him in the face.

"And why would you think something as crazy as that?" He asked teasingly.

I smirked and whispered seductively on his lips "I know exactly how to get you all riled up and your weaknesses. So you better watch out, I'm going to tease the hell out of you!" I nipped his neck and chest while grinding slowly on him. I smirked even more when I felt him become hard down below. I reach my hand down and grabbed a hold of him causing him to groan in pleasure.

"It is so on Fitz" I bit his ear seductively.

He slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed it. "You're going down Montgomery!" He smirked before sucking on my sweet spot.

**EZRA'S POV**

After about 15 minutes of teasing, Aria got ready to head to Rosewood then quickly left so she wouldn't get there too late. I have been thinking about all the different ways I'm going to tempt her into caving. All I have to say is she better be prepared because I'm not holding any mercy. After I was dressed for the day I went downstairs to see if everyone was up yet. When I walked into the kitchen Mom and Sarah both turned to look at me.

"Good morning. Where's Aria?" Mom asked after she placed the fresh bacon she was making for breakfast on the plate.

"She drove to Rosewood, she wanted to give them a proper goodbye and apologize for last night." I reached down to grab a piece of bacon but mom slapped my hand away. "What?"

She shook her head "That is for breakfast, not to munch on before." When she turned around to face the stove I quickly grabbed a piece of bacon while Sarah just giggled and shook her head. "Ezra, what did I just tell you?" She scolded.

"Sorry." I chuckled softly.

"So how is Aria doing after last night?" Mom asked concerned.

I sighed, thinking of Aria's nightmare last night. "She's still shaken up a bit. She woke up screaming in the middle of the night from a horrible dream. She thought Byron had come back and took her from the house then sent her to Iceland."

Sarah shook her head in disbelieve. "I still can't believe they came here. I especially can't believe he slapped his own daughter. Has he ever hit her before or was that the first time? Do you think she'll be ok seeing them by herself?"

"That was the first time he's hit her. Aria is still in shock from it, I never would have thought of Byron to lay a hand either of his kids. I hope so, I told her if anything happens to call me and I'll get there as fast as possible." I swear Byron or even Ella better not try and do anything or so help me god I will kick his ass with no hesitation.

"Sarah, will you go upstairs and tell everyone breakfast is ready?" Mom asked as I set the table.

**ARI****A'S POv **

It was around 2pm or so by the time I got to Rosewood. I had called the girls and Mike to let them know that I was driving down to see them. I still can't shake the feeling of Byron's hand slapping me with so much force across the face. I'm going to Hanna's house first, all of the girls are supposed to be there. Mike said he promised something with his friends' that he couldn't get out of so I would see him later. Before I knew it I was pulling into Hanna's driveway. Out of habit I just opened the door and headed to the kitchen, where everyone was.

"Aria!" They all squealed and gathered me in a group hug.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" I giggled at their reaction.

"We're all doing well. The more important question is how are you doing? Last night was pretty intense." Spencer asked after we all sat/stood around the middle counter.

"Yeah it was definitely not how I was expecting my Christmas to go. I'm fine though so don't worry. Sarah said Ezra punched Byron to the ground then kicked them out. David even had to hold Ezra back so he wouldn't do too much damage." I turned when I heard someone's heels kicking on the hardwood.

"Aria, I'm so glad to see you. Wow you look great." Ms. Marin smiled brightly when she walked in and saw me.

"Ms. Marin, it's so good to see you again too!" I got up and hugged her tightly. She was like a second mother to me.

"It's been almost a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I left back in the middle of January. I wanted to personally tell you thank you so much for not telling Ella and Byron where I've been; Ezra and I both really appreciate it. And I'm sorry about the girls lying about where they were a couple of times when they came to see me." I am entirely grateful that she never said a word to my parents.

"You have always been like a daughter to me; you all have. When Hanna told me where you were but reassured me you were safe then I knew your parents didn't need to know where you are. As long as you are safe and Ezra has been treating you right I don't see any reason why they need to know the truth. I hear your Christmas was interesting, I'm sorry they did that." She said sympathetically.

I gave a sad smile. "Yeah it was quite eventful. But other than that my break has been amazing in New York." When I reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, Ms. Marin smiled at me.

"I see congratulations are in order." She gestured to my engagement ring.

"Yeah now she really has Fitzy wrapped around her finger." Hanna gushed causing us all to giggle.

A couple of hours later Hanna announced she had a surprise for me so the girls all dragged me upstairs to her bedroom. I jumped on the bed with Spencer and Emily following suit, sitting on each side of me. Hanna went over to her closet and pulled out a medium size box that was wrapped with pink wrapping paper and a black bow around it. She smiled mischievously as she climbed onto the end of the bed and handed me the box.

I looked at her quizzically. "I feel like I should be worried about what's in here from the look on your face. Do I want to know what it is?" I asked worried.

"There is nothing to be worried about! It's just a simple Christmas gift that I couldn't give you yesterday in front of his family." She looked at me expectantly and told me to open it.

I took a deep breath and slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and took off the lid. My eyes grew wide and I gasped when I saw what was in the box. "Hanna!" Spencer and Emily burst out in a giggle fest from my reaction while Hanna grinned wildly.

"I thought you could use something to tease Fitzy with for your bet as well as something to spice things up in the bedroom. And this seemed like the perfect thing." She bought me a bunch of Victoria Secret's sexiest and skimpiest lingerie!

Spencer leaned over and picked up a light pink see-through baby doll top with matching panties. "Damn Hanna, she's going to give the poor man a heart attack in this stuff!"

"Oh my god, Hanna! A naughty school girl outfit too? We better say goodbye to Ezra now, he's not even going to make it to the New Year!" Emily giggled.

My cheeks flamed red and I fell back into the pillows behind me. "I am going to kill you!"

"Not before you kill Fitzy with this amazing lingerie though!" Hanna bounced up and down on the bed.

"So you never said how come you guys had to cut your trip short, I thought you were staying until next week?" Emily asked.

I sighed. "Yeah we were supposed to leave then but the Dean at UCLA called and needed Ezra in some meeting next week. We wanted to get back a few days before it so Ezra had time to prepare and find out what the meeting is about." I said sadly.

"You seem like you don't want to go back?" Spencer observed.

"That's because I don't. I have had so much fun this whole trip, his family is amazing plus seeing you guys was great. I can't wait for the next time we come back here and get to see them!"

"Well how about we come see you guys during spring break like we did last year then when you come here for Mike's graduation then you guys could meet up with his family again!" Spencer said. This is why I love her, she makes a sad situation happy by thinking of the positive things.

Several hours later my phone rang. I grabbed it from the nightstand and smiled when I saw it was Mike.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out now, I assume you're still at Hanna's?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm at Hanna's with the girls. Do you want to go have dinner at The Grill since it's getting kind of late?" I looked around at the girls, silently asking if they want to go. They all nodded and began putting all of our magazines and stuff away.

"That sounds great! Ok I'll see you there about 7:30 then. Bye."

"Ok see you then, bye Mike."

"Ok so dinner at The Grill 7:30, does that work for you guys?" I asked them as I started to put all of the lingerie back into the box so I can put it in the car when we leave.

They all agreed and we made our way downstairs. Ms. Marin wasn't home, some kind of work emergency so she had to go in for a few hours. We decided to just take Mrs. Fitz's car; she had let me borrow it. That way I could just drop everyone off at their house before heading back to New York. We got to The Grill in no time and saw Mike already had a table and was waiting for us.

Dinner had been amazing! I know I just saw everyone yesterday but it was so much fun seeing them again. I had already dropped all of the girls off and was on my way to drop Mike off.

When we pulled into the driveway Mike turned to me. "I have something for you that I forgot to bring yesterday since I was in a hurry to leave before mom and dad saw me. Do you want to come up to my room and get it? If not I can bring it out here so you don't have to run into them." Mike glanced at our parent's cars that were parked in the driveway, indicating they were both home.

I shook my head with a small smile. "It's ok, I'll come in." I unbuckled my seatbelt and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. It's so weird looking at this house again when I haven't see or been in it for a year and I'm about to do both right now. It just feels like a house now; not a place I once called home. When we walked through the front door we made our way straight upstairs to his room. I was standing inside his room and glanced over at my old room, the door was shut.

Mike caught my gaze. "The door's been shut ever since you left. They haven't gone in there since; I occasionally do when I miss you. Everything is exactly how you left it." I gave a sad smile and walked around his room, seeing what he has changed lately before casting my gaze on my old room again.

"I'll be right back." I murmured quietly while he kept looking through his closet.

When I walked into my room I noticed Mike was right; everything is the same aside from the accumulated dust. I walked over to the window and ran my fingers along all the books I had collected over the years. I smiled when I came across a special one. _Romeo and Juliet_ Ezra had given it to me after we found out we were Student/Teacher. I sat the book on my desk so I could take it with me, then I walked over to my closet to find something specific. Sure enough my guitar and case was still there, when I had a lot on my mind I would write songs sometimes in my journal then sing them when no one was home.

"I bet you missed that." Mike chuckled. "I remember pretending to be out of the house sometimes just so I could hear you sing because you would never sing in front of us."

I jumped at the sound of Mike's voice not expecting it. "Yeah, I had a lot of good memories with this guitar." I picked it up and sat it on my bed then turned to look at Mike.

"Uh here I found it; sorry for the wait I hid it so mom and dad wouldn't find it." He handed me a square shaped box that was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with a small white bow on top.

I smiled up at him as he handed it to me. "Mike you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did! Now come, open it!"

I quickly ripped off the wrapping paper then opened the black velvet box. I smiled brightly when I saw a sterling silver charm bracelet. It had all sorts of charms on it: music note, an airplane, a book, the sun and an 'I 3 Cali' charm. "Mike I love it, thank you!" I reached out and hugged him tightly. When I pulled back from the hug he clipped it on my wrist for me.

Suddenly Byron came into the room. "What are you doing here? Finally decide to come home?" He smirked.

I scoffed and Mike quickly stepped in front of me to protect me incase Byron would try and hit me again. "Of course not, why in the hell would I come back? Especially after what you did last night! I'm here to see Mike, the only person in this so called family who cares about me."

"I am still your father and you will not speak to me like that." He said sternly and stepped closer to me.

Mike pushed me farther into my room and pushed Byron back toward the door. "You better stay the hell away from her! After last night you're lucky all they did to you was punch you, if I had been out there I would have beat the shit out of you for hitting her!" Byron just huffed and stormed downstairs, muttering incoherently.

I walked over to Mike and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Mike, you're the best brother ever!"

"As cheesy and cliché as this is, you're the best sister ever." He chuckled, still holding me tightly. When we pulled back from the hug he looked at his watch. "You better get going, it's already 11:00pm and you have a long drive ahead of you."

"Yeah you're right and our flight home is in the morning so I should probably get some sleep tonight." I sighed and went to pick up my book and my guitar.

We made our way downstairs where Ella and Byron were, Mike stayed close to me to make sure Byron wouldn't try anything. Ella heard us walking down the stairs and looked up at us; I just kept on walking with Mike outside to the car. I put my stuff in the back seat then turned to Mike.

"Oh boy I hate these goodbyes, you always make me cry!" I took at deep breath and hugged him. "Thank you again for everything you have done, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Mike."

He patted my back softly and chuckled. "Well you know I hate it when you cry so I'm not doing it on purpose! I love you too. Besides, it's only 3 months until spring break and your birthday; so not too long until I see you again."

"I'll be counting the days, then graduation. Man I still can't believe you're graduating in 5 months; but you'll still be my baby brother."

He smiled when we pulled back from our hug. "I honestly can't believe it either but it's been a long time coming. And who knows, maybe I'll get into UCLA too."

I giggled at a sudden thought. "Yeah then maybe my fiancé will be your teacher!"

"I better get special treatment then! You can totally score me good grades!" He smirked.

"Hey you want better grades then you have to sleep with the teacher for them! I don't do other people's dirty work mister!" I said playfully.

He burst out laughing, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Mmm what can I say, I'm a woman who speaks the truth! Ok I gotta go now unfortunately." I opened my door and climbed into the car, turning it on.

"Alright I'll see you in a few months!"

With that I pulled out of the driveway and made my way back to New York; my home away from California.

**Okay so I wanted to clear up the questions I have gotten in reviews lately. Aria is 18, almost 19years old. Ella and Byron do NOT know that Aria and Ezra live in California, all they know is Mike had snuck off several times to see Aria where ever she has been living. I am writing the new chapter to **_**Never Thought We'd Get This Far**_** right now I hope to have it done soon but I keep getting interrupted by people so it will probably be up tomorrow with the new chapter of FFL If I get 20+ reviews again. : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**I don't own anything**

**Important A/N at the bottom! **

**EZRA'S POV**

It was about 9:30am I had already gotten up and dressed for the day; Aria is still passed out asleep in bed. She had gotten home around 4am or so, I knew she was exhausted so I figured it was best to let her sleep. We needed to leave by 11:30 at the latest in order to make our flight back to California. I'm really going to miss it here and I know Aria is going to as well, but I'm also excited to head home and have Aria all to myself for the rest of the break before we get busy with school again. After I had breakfast with everyone I went back upstairs to our room to finish packing all of our stuff. I pulled out some clothes for Aria to wear for the day. I made sure to be extra quiet not to wake her. Once all of my stuff was packed and ready I took it downstairs and put it in the car.

By the time everything was ready it was almost 10:45 so I needed to go wake Aria up. I made my way into the kitchen to make her a fresh cup of coffee then went upstairs. I placed the coffee mug on the nightstand then sat down next to her and tucked the strands of hair away from her face; she looked so angelic and beautiful laying there on her back. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly then down her neck, then finally her sweet spot knowing that would wake her up. She started to stir right before I started to playfully bite her neck here and there. I had my left arm on the right side of her body supporting my weight with my forearm while my right hand was resting on her side. I heard her moan softly indicating she was awake. I leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss while she ran her fingers though my hair.

"Mmm now that is definitely the best way to wake up, good morning handsome." She bit her lip to contain the big smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I was exhausted; I could barely make it up the stairs last night. Yesterday was a lot of fun, even though I wanted to spend our last day with your family but it was good to give a proper goodbye to everyone." She turned her head to look at the time and jumped up in bed. "Ezra we have to leave for the airport and you're waking me up **now**!" She said frantically.

"Aria…Aria, honey. All you need to do is get dressed; everything is already packed and in the car. All we need is you and we're all set to go; besides you needed the extra sleep. Here is a cup of coffee; breakfast is downstairs whenever you want it." I kissed her temple and felt her body relax again.

When I walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom, Aria had just finished getting dressed. She turned around and looked at me once she heard me. "You deliberately picked out something sexy for me to wear home?" She gestured to her crimson red, tight sweater dress with thin black leggings and boots.

I smirked before walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her. "I wouldn't do such a thing! But for the record, you are _incredibly_ sexy right now." I whispered seductively before biting down on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately, after a few minutes I regretfully pulled away. "Ok we need to head to the airport now or else we'll miss out flight."

We made our way downstairs quickly so Aria had enough time to eat breakfast before we said all of our goodbyes. After she ate we double checked that we had everything in the car so we could leave. My parents said they would drive us to the airport so we said our goodbyes to everyone then meet them out at the car.

**ARIA'S POV**

We got to the airport with just enough time to say goodbye to David and Isabella before we had to board, right now were standing at security because that's as far as they can go.

"It was wonderful meeting you and getting to know you Aria. Don't be a stranger you two; whenever you're on the east coast you better stop by!" Isabella said before pulling me into a tight hug. "I am really glad he has you in his life, welcome to the family honey. Good luck with that bet, you better win." She whispered in my ear.

When we pulled back looked at her shocked, "How?" I asked confused.

"A mother knows what goes on in her house at all times." She smirked.

I blushed brightly and nodded. David pulled me into a hug and we said our goodbyes. "Ok well we need to get going so we don't miss the flight." Ezra said and took a hold of my hand.

We made our way through security and onto the plane in no time. We were sitting on the right side of the plane, I was in the window seat with Ezra in the middle and the aisle seat next to him was empty. It was going to be a really long flight so we got a blanket from the flight attendant and I snuggled into Ezra's side. About two hours into the flight Ezra was asleep and I got an idea. We said the bet was going to begin when we left New York and got to California so why not start a little bit of teasing right now?

I reached up with my right hand and began to slowly unbutton his shirt a bit. I kept my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed and acted normal as my hand slid down his chest to his pants. I slipped my right hand into his boxers, causing Ezra to wake up and his eyes shoot open.

He tightened his arm that was around me "Aria, what are you doing?" His voice was strained.

"What does it _feel _like I'm doing Ez?" I smirked and continued to caress him as he tried to discretely stifle a groan and looked to make sure no one was watching. I tilted my head up and started to kiss and nip at his neck.

He groaned and his right hand tightened on my hip while his left reached down to stop my hand. "Aria you- you have to stop or else I'm gonna…" He inhaled sharply when I wrapped my fingers around him firmly.

"Baby this is nothing compared to the torture I'm going to put you through for the next two weeks." I whispered seductively in his ear before biting down teasingly.

He leaned down and started sucking on my neck, making his way to my sweet spot while his right hand slipped up and cupped my breast. "Bring it on honey, you're going down."

* * *

><p>We had just gotten to our apartment after a very interesting plane ride. It was nearly 7pm by the time we got home so we were planning on just ordering dinner because we're both too tired to cook tonight. We had already put our bags in the bedroom but we'll deal with unpacking them tomorrow. Well we said the bet starts as soon as we're back in California, so let the games begin. "Hey Ez, I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner gets here."<p>

"Ok they should get here in about 20 minutes or so." He said after hanging up the phone.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom, threw my hair up in a bun and stripped off my clothes. After my quick shower I stepped out and dried off. I opened the door to make sure Ezra wasn't in our bedroom before I went to get some clothes. I got a great idea when I walked into our closet. I dropped the towel, pulled a black lace push up bra and matching panties out of the bag from Hanna and one of Ezra's white basically see-through dress shirts. I walked back into the bathroom, let my hair down and fluffed it to make it extra sexy. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had only a couple of buttons buttoned on the shirt, in the middle right under my bra. I pulled the top part open a bit so you could see my chest and my neck, more specifically the hickey Ezra had left this morning.

"Aria dinner's here." I heard Ezra yell.

I smirked and made sure I looked perfect; He's so going to lose this bet! I made my way out to the living room, swaying my hips as I walk. Ezra had is back to me, I can't wait to see his expression.

"Hey babe, do you want to eat on the couch and watch a movie or at the table?"

"Uh the couch sounds good to me."

At the sound of my voice he turned around and nearly dropped the bottle of wine in his hands. I internally smirked at his reaction. "Wh- what are you wearing?" He stammered.

I looked down at myself then back of at him with an innocent look with my hands on my hips. "What are you talking about, I love wearing your shirts."

He closed his mouth and just nodded, his eyes staring at my exposed chest. I walked over to him; swaying my hips seductively. "Well are we going to eat or not, come on?" I picked up the plates and he grabbed the food then made our way to the couch. He sat down and put the stuff in front of him on the coffee table. We sorted out all the food on our plate when I realized he forgot the wine bottle in the kitchen and TV remote.

"I'm going to get the wine. Oh here's the remote." I stood up and leaned across the coffee table to grab the remote, giving him a great view of my ass. I heard him stifle a groan as I made my way to the kitchen.

After we finished dinner Ezra changed into just his light blue plaid pajama bottoms, then we readjusted on the couch. He was angled into the corner of the couch leaned back with his feet on the coffee table while I had my legs stretched out across the couch with my back against his chest. The plus side to my position, it gave him a great view of my chest and the whole shirt. I knew he loved it, though it was also driving him insane.

After awhile I got a wicked idea, "Are you feeling hot, because it suddenly seems really hot in here?" I turned my head to look up at him.

"Uh no, nope I'm fine. I could go turn the AC up if you want?" He quickly said.

"No that's ok, you don't have to. Besides I don't want you to get cold."

"_Not like that's going to happen right now." _I heard him mutter to himself. I reached down and unbuttoned the two buttons on the shirt then slipped it off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor then lied back down on his chest again. "There we go, much better." I tilted the back of my head flat on his chest and looked up at him then pulled his head down to kiss him passionately and took a hold of his hand, resting it on my bare stomach. He groaned into the kiss and I smirked. I turned back to look at the TV, our hands still intertwined on my stomach and I could feel his burning gaze on me.

_Oh yeah, I am SO going to kick his ass at this bet. _

**Okay so I wanted you all to know that FFL is coming to an end soon. It isn't going to be right away but I wanted you to know it is happening in the near future. I have thought about a sequel. My question to you is would you guys like a sequel? If I write one then I have already planned it out and I know where I want it to go. Also if you guys have anything you want either Aria or Ezra to do to one another for this bet, let me know in a review, PM or tweet me. I will credit every idea given to me. I already have several ideas of what they are going to do to each other but if you want something for sure to happen; let me know. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**I don't own anything.**

**Okay so I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter! Between going to and shopping for a wedding I attended over the weekend plus some stuff came up I never had a chance to write since I already went through all the prewritten chapters I had. **

**Okay so I wasn't paying attention and messed up the time setting of this. So we're going to pretend it is AFTER new years and school is about to be back in session. This chapter it going to take place on a Saturday and school starts the following Monday for them. **

**So this is NOT proofed at all because I have to be somewhere in like 15 minutes so I should be walking out the door right now… Sorry for errors!**

**EZRA'S POV**

After the little stunt Aria pulled last night on the couch as well as what happened on the plane, I was determined to do everything I could to make her cave. I am not holding back for this bet at all! I had gotten up a little earlier than usual to take a shower before Aria woke up so I could start my own tempting for today. After my shower I grabbed a towel, wrapped it very loosely around my waist not bothering to dry off my body. I smirked when I saw Aria wasn't in bed but smelled her making breakfast. I silently walked out into the kitchen to see Aria standing there in only her bra and panties. Damn she looks so good. _NO Ezra she is doing this to make you give, stay strong. _I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her bare waist.

"Good morning baby." I whispered into her ear and pressed my wet naked torso into her body.

"Good morning babe. How was your shower?" She cleared her throat and focused on the eggs she was making.

"Very good, wish you were in there with me though." I whispered on her neck while showering her neck and shoulder with soft, light kisses.

"Maybe next time I will be." She replied suggestively.

"Mmm I love these… Are they new?" I gestured to her white and black lace bra and panties. I ran my hands up and down her sides then rested my right hand on her hip with my thumb teasing the side of her panties and my left hand cupping her breast.

"Yeah I uh got them while we were in New York. Are you going to be prepared for your meeting in a couple days?"

Aria was trying to act like none of this was affecting her but I knew her better than that. I noticed she stuttered slightly as my hands squeezed her body and my teeth skimmed along her very sensitive sweet spot. I smirked against her skin knowing I was getting to her just like she got to me last night.

"As long as I spend all day today and tomorrow reviewing the stuff I need to pick up from the Dean then I shouldn't have to worry about the meeting."

"Breakfast will be done in a sec, are you going to meet up with him afterwards to get what you need for it?" She asked as she grabbed a couple plates to put the omelets on.

"Yeah I think so, he said to call him once we got back to California."

I grabbed our plated and sat them on the table as well as poring us both a cup of coffee and we ate breakfast together only in our underwear. After we ate I gathered up all the dishes and was washing them at the sink when I felt Aria come up behind me. She ran her hands up and down my back before wrapping them around my stomach. I froze in place when I felt her press her lips against my back and all over my shoulder blades.

"Ezzy…" She muttered against my back.

"Yes kitten?"

"I haven't gotten my morning kiss yet." She said as her hands slid down to the towel around my waist.

I turned off the water in the sink before drying my hands off and turning around to look at Aria. She was looking up at me with those big puppy dog eyes and that pout so I knew she was up to something. I placed my hands on her bare hips then looked down at her and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry; let me make it up to you."

I smirked before leaning down to kiss her deeply. Aria wrapped her arms around my neck while standing on her tippy toes; pushing her body into mine. My mind started to drift during the kiss; thinking of how much I wanted her but knew I couldn't because of this damn bet. My breath became ragged as she ran her nails down my torso to my towel, slowly pulling on it causing it to fall on the ground. I groaned into the kiss as Aria ran her right hand down my torso to my now exposed member. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her fingers wrap around my member. I grabbed her waist, spun us around then lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Aria broke the kiss then squealed a little because of how cold the granite counter was. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my neck as well as her legs around my waist, pulling my into a deep passionate kiss. Aria moaned in my mouth as my hands massaged her breasts. Every time she moaned and pushed her body into mine made me more aroused. I tightened my hand on her bare thigh when she suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back from me breathing deeply.

"I need to go get dressed to go to the store since we have no food in the apartment." She said before hopping off the counter, grabbing my towel on her way to the bedroom.

"Oh come on, you can't just leave while we're in the middle of something!" I complained.

She turned around to grin at me innocently. "Why? It's not like you're getting any anyway, unless you want to cave then I'll be glad to come back over there."

I shook my head profusely. "Nope, there is no way in hell that I would cave!"

"Suit yourself. Oh and have fun taking care of your little problem there." She smirked glancing down at my erection.

"Oh I will, and it certainly isn't a _little_ problem babe!" I yelled out as she pranced back into the bedroom swaying her hips as she went.

"Whatever you say, honey!" She giggled before shutting the door behind her leaving me alone in the kitchen completely naked.

All I could think was, _how in the hell did she end up the one with control at the end just now?_ Later on after Aria had left to go to the store I called the Dean to get what I needed for the meeting and immediately started reviewing it in order to be prepared for Monday.

**ARIA'S POV**

Monday had quickly come and the day had flown by. Ezra's meeting was at 3pm and wasn't supposed to be done until about 7pm. I thought of the best little surprise for him after his meeting. When he heads back into his office to collect his things to go home I'll be in there waiting for him in a certain outfit that should drive him crazy. I was sitting in class right now just counting the minutes until it was over so I could go home to get ready for his surprise. After what seemed like the longest 10 minutes ever it was finally 5:15pm so my classes were officially over for the day. I quickly gathered all of my things then made my way out to my car.

As soon as I got home I took a shower to freshen up. I dried my hair then pulled it up into a high pony tail, just the way Ezra loves because he thinks it looks really sexy like this for some reason. Then I walked into our closet and pulled out the bag of lingerie from Hanna that I keep hidden so Ezra won't see what's in store for him. I smirk to myself as I pulled out the deep blood red push up bra with the matching panties as well as the naughty school girl outfit that consisted of a very short white with light blue plaid skirt and a thin see-through white button up shirt. I slipped on the so called clothing then went on a search for the perfect heels. After about 5 minutes of searching I decided to go with the 4 inch black slip on with a peep toe. The shoes showed off my nails that I had gotten painted deep red today when I had a couple hours off of school, they matched my undergarments perfectly. Once I was fully dressed I walked back into the bathroom to perfect my makeup before grabbing my long knee length coat to cover up my outfit then made my way back to the campus.

I got to the campus with just enough time to get situated before Ezra was supposed to be done with his meeting. I checked to make sure no one was in the hall outside of his office before I slipped into the door; closing the blinds behind me. I looked up at the clock to see how much time I had; 6:57 okay that is just enough time. I quickly slipped my cost off to place it on the coat rack behind the door then walked over near the couch to look at myself in the full length mirror. Everything seemed perfect. I pulled the skirt up just a little bit higher just to tease him even more then unbutton the top 3 buttons of the shirt so you could see more skin. Once I thought the outfit looked just right I went over to the desk, moved some of the stuff to the side then hoisted myself on it so I was facing the door. I checked the clock once again to see how much longer, it read 7:12. It takes about 10-15 minutes to get here from the Dean's office where the meeting was being held so it should be any second now. My legs were crossed and I was leaning back on my hands in a very sexy position. I inwardly smirked excited for Ezra's reaction when I heard his footsteps walking up to the door. As soon as he opened the door revealing me sitting on his desk he literally froze and his eyes glazed over in lust.

"Wh- what are you uh doing?" He stuttered out.

"Well Professor Fitz I didn't get as high of a grade on that quiz today so I was hoping I could do some _extra credit_ to bump my grade up?" I smiled seductively at him.

"Well Miss. Montgomery it depends on what you're willing to do for your extra credit. What did you have in mind for raising it?" He asked playing along, shutting the door then locking it before sitting his stuff down to walk over to me.

I uncrossed my legs, giving him a glimpse of my red panties. "Oh I'm open to anything Mr. Fitz, this grade means a lot to me."

"Really, you're fine with anything?" He asked huskily as his eye took in my whole body.

I nodded my head and smiled up at him. "Of course, Mr. Fitz."

I reached out for his tie to pull his body to mine, wrapping my legs around his waist to hold him there. Then again it's not like he'll be going anywhere anytime soon. I unbuttoned a couple more buttons on the shirt so he could see my bra causing him to let out a groan. Ezra leaned down to kiss me lustfully, his tongue almost instantly finding its way into my mouth to fight for dominance. I tightened my legs around his waist while I pushed his suit jacket off before tangling my fingers in his hair. Ezra's hands left their placement on my hips to remove my shirt completely, throwing it across the office.

"Oh Ezra!" I moaned out as he pushed everything off the desk, laying me down then climbing on top of me pressing his body weight on me. My breath caught in my throat as he showered my chest with kisses and pressed his ever growing erection onto my lower half. Finally I couldn't stand the lack of skin-on-skin contact so I pulled off his tie and shirt as fast as possible, loving the feeling of my fingertips running along his skin.

"You look so damn sexy in this little outfit baby, god I just want to rip it off of you so I can ravish your whole body right here and now!" He groaned into my chest as he kissed along the lace of my bra.

"You won't see me complaining." I moaned into his ear as he grinded down on me. I squeezed my thighs around him to pull him closer to me; loving the sensation this alone brought me. My left hand was tangled in his hair keeping his lips glued to mine as my right hand slipped into his pants then boxers to dig my nails into his perfect ass.

"No- no I'm not caving. You aren't going to win!" He panted breaking the kiss then pulling his body away from mine.

Ezra climbed off of the desk to straighten his clothes then pulled his shirt and jacket back on. He then picked up my shirt from the couch as well as my bra, which now that I think of it I didn't even realize he had pulled my bra off. I climbed off the desk and went to take my stuff from Ezra so I could redress but he simply turned me around without saying a word. Before I could ask what he was doing he put my bra on me, placing his hands on my hips to turn me back to face him in order to slip my shirt back on. I smirked up at him when he only buttoned the bottom 4 of the 7 buttons on the shirt so he could still see my bra perfectly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I grinned up at him.

He nodded his head and smirked. "Very much so, yes."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips as he went over to grab my coat to put it on for me as well. Even when we are teasing the living hell out of each other for a bet and trying to torture the other, he still acts like an amazing gentleman. I can't wait for the day when we say I do and he's officially my husband.

"Thank you." I stood up on my tippy toes to place a loving kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand to head home for the night.

Even though I didn't get him to cave, it certainly was a fun sexy little surprise.

**Okay so I'm not too sure when I'll have the next chapter up because when though I thought I would be completely free for a few weeks, I was wrong. I have been so busy it's ridiculous; I couldn't believe that the last time I updated was last Friday! Hopefully there weren't too many errors in this chapter seeing how I wrote it at 2 in the morning last night and I couldn't proof before uploading. Okay everyone pretty much asked for a sequel so I will be doing one! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**I don't own anything**

_**Warning: I kinda push the T rating a couple of times in this chapter… It's not to an M rated level; it's just a bit more descriptive than usual.**_

**And once again I didn't have time to proof this because I literally just finished writing it and I have to leave in a few minutes.**

**ARIA'S POV**

Today has been a pretty fun day so far. Well for me at least, Ezra well not so much. During class with him I decided to sit up in the front row today so I could tease him and give him the best view while I did it. Throughout the entire hour and a half lecture I would occasionally adjust my shirt, giving him a nice view of my breasts that were voluminous due to the push up bra I was wearing. Every time he caught my gaze I would give him a slurry look with a seductive smile and sent him a few suggestive text messages during class to really send him over the edge. Needless to say he tried to stay sitting at his desk for majority of the lesson because he was having some difficulties, as well as stuttering a few times when I would ask him questions about the book we were reading in class.

I had just finished my last class for the day and was on my way home. Ezra should be there already because he left around 3pm. Hopefully he already has dinner ordered for us since I'm starving even though it's only 5 o'clock. As soon as the elevator doors dinged I went straight to the apartment door to unlock it before calling out for Ezra.

"Ezra you home babe?" I called out to the quiet apartment.

I didn't hear anything in response so I just sat my purse on the counter and flipped through the mail. Once I determined nothing too important was in the mail, I took my coat off and went to hang it up in the closet by the front door. Right after I shut the closet door and was about to walk back into the kitchen, someone grabbed my hips to spin me around and pushed me into the wall. My body tensed at first but immediately relaxed when I looked up and realized it was Ezra. He had changed out of his work clothes and was now wearing jeans and a casual t-shirt.

"What the hell, are you trying to scare the hell out of me? I thought I was home alone because you didn't answer when I called out for you!" I scolded him.

Rather than responding, Ezra leaned his head down to kiss and bite at my neck. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair and pulled his lips down to mine; kissing him deeply. I moaned into his mouth as Ezra grabbed my thighs to wrap them around his waist then pushed me forcefully into the wall. My arms tightened around his neck as his right hand slipped up my shirt to cup my breast and squeezed it before he yanked my shirt off of me. Ezra pushed his body into mine against the wall again after I finally managed to get a grasp on his shirt to remove his as well. I didn't even realize Ezra had started walking/carrying me into the bedroom until he threw me onto the center of our bed. I smiled seductively up at him and moaned as he kneeled on the bed to unbutton my jeans, pulling them down my legs at an antagonizing slow pace then dropped them on the floor after he removed my knee high, high heeled leather boots.

"You're too damn sexy for your own good baby." He grinned while staring at my body. I was laying on the bed in a see-through dark purple lace bra and panties.

"Come here then." I giggled while gesturing the 'come hither' motion with my finger at him.

I moaned as soon as Ezra put his weight on me as he leaned down to leave the lightest of kisses on my neck.

"Did you have fun tempting me in class today? Giving me a hard on in front of a whole class of college kids? I think that entitles some serious payback. Wouldn't you agree?" He whispered huskily into my ear then biting down on my ear roughly.

That one simple action caused my body temperature to rise drastically and my breath to catch in my throat. I bit my lip as I felt his hands slid down to grip my ass which made me involuntarily thrust my hips up against his jean clad erection. I could feel Ezra smirking against my collarbone when I let out a whimper at the sensation. He was playing dirty, and I mean really dirty. Suddenly I got an idea. If he is going to zero in on my weaknesses then I'll just do the exact same to him. However, when I went to unbutton his jeans, Ezra immediately grabbed my wrists with his right hand then pinned them to the bed above my head. When I tried to free my wrists he just tighten his grasp, not enough that it was hurting, just enough so I couldn't free them. I then tried to thrust my hips up since I was dying from the lack of friction right know. But once again he freaking prevented me from doing so! He pushed his hips down on mine; keeping my entire body pinned to the bed without even an ounce of control. I let out a desperate whimper when Ezra started sucking on my sweet spot as his left hand worked to remove my bra. The more I tried to get free from his hold in hopes to turn the tables on him, the more he made sure I couldn't move. I sucked in a deep breath and my mouth formed an 'O' shape as he thrusts his jean clad erection against my aching core forcefully. Essentially dry humping.

"Ezra… Oh god Ezra!" I panted as he kept thrusting against my now dripping wet core making me even more frustrated.

"What's wrong baby; this is what you wanted after all? Don't you remember those texts you send me during class and throughout the day with all of the things you wanted me to do to you?" He taunted me playfully.

"This- this isn't fair!" I nearly screamed in pleasure as his thrusts became more forceful and more frequent.

"Well if I remember correctly, fell free to correct me if I'm wrong. But I believe we said there were no rules and everything was fair game, correct?" He stated smugly.

"Can I at least _oh god that feels so good_ – have a kiss or something?" I stuttered as the amazing new pleasure intensified.

It felt like I was going to die from anticipation as Ezra left literally the slowest and lightest trail of kisses from my breasts all the way up my throat until his lips finally made it to my mouth. It was a take your breath away, long powerful kiss full of lust, desire, love and all sorts of passion. His left hand kept massaging my side and my breast while his hips kept up their movement. The kiss went on for as long as possible until we took the shortest break possible to catch our breath before our tongues found their way back to the other's mouth immediately. After what felt like an eternity I was literally at my breaking point and about to cave because of how sexually frustrated I have been in the past week the bet has been on for and how amazing this feels right now; I don't want it to end. I whimpered from lose of contact as soon as he strangely broke the kiss.

"Ezra, why did you stop?" I begged.

Ezra looked over at the clock on the nightstand before looking down at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Get dressed baby, we have dinner reservations at 7:30 with one of my colleges and his wife. We have to leave by 7 in order to be on time so you have 45 minutes to be ready."

Ezra got off the bed and walked out of the room just like that. I was left stunned and naked on our bed. He intentionally got me down to just my panties to fill me up with sexual frustration just for us to go out to a public restaurant with two other people. How the hell am I supposed to sit with him and two other people when I'm so aroused I am literally dripping wet for the next two maybe even three hours?

_Ezra Fitz I swear I am going to kick your ass for this. You'll regret what you just did!_

40 minutes later I was walking out of our bedroom while putting my earrings on and going to see if Ezra was ready. After he walked out of our room earlier I immediately hopped into the shower to try and calm myself down as well as attempting to relieve myself from my sexual frustrations. Let's just say my attempts only increased my need for a sexual release from Ezra. When I walked into the living room I saw him sitting on the couch dressed in a nice suit because we were all meeting at some fancy restaurant. I was wearing a black fitted backless dress that showed all my curves and enough skin to tease Ezra but not enough to be a skimpy dress. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw me then walked over to kiss me to which I denied. Since he decided to get me all worked up he isn't getting a thing from me tonight. Being the gentleman he was he got my coat for me.

"So who are we having dinner with?" I asked since he never gave me a name earlier when he so rudely left me in the bedroom.

"Professor Carter and his wife Alyssa will be joining us."

I just nodded my head with a short "oh" and we walked down to the car.

**EZRA'S POV**

The entire ride to the restaurant was silent. I could tell Aria was very sexually frustrated because of earlier so I was pleased with the outcome. Now she will get to know how I felt all day during our class; wanting to act on my desires but couldn't because we weren't alone. When we pulled into the restaurant I opened Aria's door and we made our way to the table since Josh and Alyssa were already here. As we were walking through the restaurant I noticed how elegant and intimate it was.

"Hi Ezra, this must your beautiful fiancé you talk about so often." Josh said as he stood up to shake my hand and greeted Aria.

"Yes it is. Josh, Alyssa this is my fiancé Aria. Aria Josh is one of the English Professors and his wife Alyssa."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you both." Aria smiled politely at them before we all sat back down.

We were sitting in a nice booth at the back of the restaurant. Both Aria and Alyssa had sat on the inside of the booth on both sides sitting across from one another, while Josh and I were sitting across from each other on the outside edge of the booth. Dinner had been going along great. Everyone was getting along and having fun. Neither questioned Aria's age when I ordered her red wine to drink with her meal since I knew it was her favorite. Besides Josh, Alyssa and I were having red wine so it's not that big of a deal even though she's underage. Halfway through our meal I felt Aria's left hand that had been resting on my thigh, slowly slide up and down my thigh. At first I thought nothing of it until her light delicate fingers had moved very closely to my crotch. As soon as I took a drink of my wine her fingers gripped my cock through my pants. I looked over at her to see what the hell she thought she was doing, but she just kept on talking to Alyssa with no problem. Aria was acting as if her hand wasn't fondling my member under the table right now. I tried to ignore the movements of her hand, trying to stay calm and talk to Josh. Right as I was in the middle of discussing an idea of us doing a joint class soon, Aria's little hand slipped into my boxers to lightly rub my member. I nearly choked on my food when she ran her thumb over the tip. Aria turned from Alyssa to look at me, feigning an innocent look.

"Are you okay Ezra?" She slowed her fingers' strokes to push me even farther.

I could literally see her smirking through her eyes. This is what she is doing to get back at me for earlier!

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. The food was just a bit hot." I quickly thought of as an excuse.

Every time I tried to stop her hand's movements she would find a way to keep doing it. It really wasn't helping that Josh and Alyssa were sitting in front of us so I had to be discrete at any attempt I make to get her to stop. Finally after at least 20 hell maybe even 30 minutes of it, she stopped. I honestly couldn't give a positive amount of time because it felt like an eternity to me. I glared at Aria as she slid her hand back out of my pants extremely slow since we had all finished desert and were ready to go. Aria just smiled flirtatiously at my gaze when she removed her hand. We all stood up and slipped our coats on before saying goodbye to each other.

"Good night you two, it was great meeting you Aria. We should definitely do this again soon. This was a great idea to have dinner tonight Ezra, thank you." Alyssa said.

"It was great meeting both of you as well. I certainly did enjoy dinner, it was very _fun_." Aria smiled at me as she said the last part.

"Okay well I'll see you at work on Monday Ezra, we should get together then to discuss that joint class." Josh said before he and Alyssa followed us out to the parking lot.

As soon as we got to the car I pinned Aria to the passenger side door placing my hand on her hips. She put her hands around my neck and smirked up at me.

"Aria what the hell was that? Do you enjoy giving me a hard on in public or something?" I wasn't furious or upset, but asked in a calm tone.

"Well let's just say you deserved some sort of punishment for what you did back at the apartment. And besides like you reminded me earlier, we said _**everything**_ was fair game baby. Besides you should know by now, I never play fair." She said in a low seductive tone before pulling my head down to kiss her.

I smiled in the kiss and deepening it. My right arm wrapped around her waist to pull her body against mine while my left hand caressed her cheek lightly. A few minutes later I broke the kiss, we each had big smiles on our face.

"What do you say we go home and get some sleep, it's probably 11pm already and we've both had a long day?" I whispered on her lips.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"I love you Aria."

"I love you so much Ezra." She whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

Aria giggled softly as kissed from her forehead, down her nose then to her lips for a soft sweet loving kiss. We took a step back so I could open her door for her then we made our way to the apartment.

**Okay just wanted to let you guys know 2 different things. First of all, there is only going to be 2-3 chapters left of FFL. Secondly, the next chapter of FFL will be rated M (unless for some reason several people ask me to make the chapter only T rated) because that is the chapter where one of them caves. More reviews means faster updates. Oh leave your thoughts on who you want/ think will cave first. I'm excited to see how many people are rooting for the person I decided to have win the bet!**

**And I wanted to give a thank you and credit to ****KatyForYou**** for saying I should make them do something to the other in public. I had thought of Aria doing this to Ezra before bust had decided against it when I couldn't think of the right way to have it play out. Then when you left that in a review it made me really want to think of a way to make it perfect. So thank you for changing my mind!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**I don't own anything**

**Don't forget this chapter is M because they cave! I can't believe I got 30 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you SO much!**

**ARIA'S POV**

After we got home last night and got in bed to get some sleep for the night, I had a chance to realize just how close I came to caving yesterday. I am determined to do literally whatever it takes to make Ezra cave today. Since he is bigger and stronger I thought of the best way I could make sure that I would be able to keep full control no matter what.

Since it was Saturday I knew Ezra would probably sleep in until 10 or so like usual, so I got up at 9:30 to set up my plan. I carefully slipped out of Ezra's embrace then walked over to our closet. After going through all his ties, I finally found my two favorite neck ties that he owns and sat them down on the dresser. I glanced over at Ezra to make sure he was still sleeping before turning back to the dresser. I rummaged through my lingerie drawer until I found the set I was looking for. It was a white see-through very reveling bra and matching panties set. I knew this alone would drive Ezra wild because he loves when I wear white lingerie; it makes me look very innocent. I slipped off Ezra's shirt that I wore to sleep in last night then slipped on the clean lingerie. I walked into the bathroom the brush my hair out and made sure I looked perfect to surprise him. Ezra will be waking up soon so I ran over to the bed, taking the neck ties with me. Usually Ezra can be a medium to heavy sleeper but I didn't want to take any chances. I slowly lifted his right hand up to tie his arm to the bed tightly after I had the tie wrapped tightly to the bed post. I quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and repeated my previous actions. I checked both of the knots on each wrist to make sure it was nice and tight. I grinned as I stood at the end of the bed, knowing exactly what I was going to do next. I gently pulled the covers off of our bed so Ezra was lying there in nothing but his dark blue boxers. After tossing the comforter on the floor, I slowly crawled onto the bed and straddled Ezra. I sat on his lower stomach and kissed all over his neck while running my fingers through his hair to wake him up. After a couple minutes of this I heard him let out a groggy groan, signaling he was waking up.

"Aria, what are you- hey what the hell?" He asked confused as he tugged at his restraints.

I smiled and sat up on his chest so he could see my entire body.

"What does it look like Ezzy?" I asked wickedly and fluttered my eyelashes to add to the innocent factor from my lingerie.

I smirked when he cleared his throat and could tell he was getting an erection at the sight of me.

"It looks like you tied me to the bed and I would like to know why."

"Because I hadn't finished getting you back for yesterday, that's why." I leaned down to kiss his lips in a teasing manner as my hands cupped his neck.

"You don't think giving me a hand job during dinner with a college and his wife wasn't enough payback?" He groaned lightly as I bit a spot on his neck and started to leave a hickey there.

"Well originally it was. But last night when we got home, I got to thinking about just how close I was to caving yesterday. In fact I would have caved yesterday if you hadn't pulled back and told me about those dinner plans. Just think if you had let me talk first last night then you would be the winner who would have full control in bed right now. But guess what, you aren't because I am going to make you cave, right here and right now." I whispered seductively into his ear before biting down on it, making him groan.

"Please if you were as close to caving yesterday as you say you are then what makes you think I won't be able to make you cave now?" He asked smugly.

"Well I don't know if you remember or not but, you're tied to a bed and I'm not babe. Good luck trying to pull the upper hand on me. Besides, it's my turn to have a little fun of my own." I grinned down at him and winked.

**EZRA'S POV **

It has been nearly half an hour since I woke up tied to our bed. I still can't believe she literally tied me to it! I tried freeing my wrists multiple times but she managed to tie them so damn tight that there is no way in hell I can loosen them the slightest bit. Aria has been going antagonizing slow with her kisses and caresses, teasing me to death. I have done everything I can to keep my mouth shut so my body's desire doesn't overcome my mind and saying the words that would declare her the winner. God she's even wearing white lace! She knows how much it drives me crazy because it looks so innocent yet she doesn't do innocent things while wearing it! Aria's hands were tracing the lines of my abs while she left soft butterfly kisses all over my chest. Suddenly she sat up straight, giving me a mischievous look before standing up on the bed with her legs on either side of my torso. Without saying a word she slowly pulled her panties off so I could see her wet core as well as her bra, throwing them to the ground with my boxers that she had discarded from me earlier. She then sat back down so she was straddling my waist and started grinding on my member causing me to groan loudly.

"You may dry hump, but baby I _**love**_ skin on skin contact." She whispered lustfully into my ear.

Aria could tell I was breaking as she left open mouthed tongue kisses all over my neck, pressing her wet core down forcefully against my cock.

"Aria, oh good god baby!" I moaned as her hand squeezed my member and she left what's sure to be another hickey right below my ear.

"Say it babe. It's just two simple words, 5 letters. You can do it."

I shook my head. "No, no I won't say it!"

Damn it if she keeps stroking my member and teasing me I am going to give. Aria sat up then started running her nails up and down my chest and making different patterns on my whole torso, before playfully pouting at me.

"Why not babe, do you not want to have hot passionate love _all day long_? Because that's what's going to happen as soon as you cave baby."

Oh fuck it, I can't take it anymore!

"Okay, okay I give!" I yelled out.

Aria smirked as she sat up to see my face.

"You have to say the actual words babe then I'll give you what you want."

"You win! Okay I cave!" I said hastily, unable to wait any longer.

"Good boy, see that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Now take these off so we can have sex please!" I begged.

"With pleasure." Aria grinned at me before leaning up to unite my wrists. She was at the perfect angle that I could kiss all over her stomach as I waited for her to untie me causing her to giggle.

As soon as my wrists were free I immediately grabbed her waist to flip her over so she was lying under me then kissed her with a long loving, passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist to pull my cock right against her dripping core. Without saying a word I thrust forcefully into her causing us both to groan at the feeling we have been fighting for.

"Faster baby, I want it as fast and hard as possible!" Aria pleaded as I thrust forcefully into her.

I sped up my thrusts as well as going as hard as possible to give her the best orgasm she's ever had. As her moans increased it made me more determined to make her come. My lips made their way from her breasts up to her neck and I decided to leave a hickey on her sweet spot. Aria dug her nails into my back and dragged them roughly all the way down to my ass, surely leaving read scratches in their path. I placed my right hand on the small of her back to lift her ass therefore changing the angle of penetration to give her an immense amount of pleasure.

"Ezra… oh god I'm almost there! I just need one little-"

All of a sudden she let out a shrill scream and her nails dug into my shoulder blades as she came. My release followed hers almost immediately. I slowed my movements as she rode her orgasm to the fullest before her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. She looked absolutely gorgeous lying under me with her hair fanned out across the pillow and her body glowing with satisfaction. Aria's hands slipped out of my hair to rest on my neck before pulling me down for a soft kiss.

"That was amazing baby." I whispered against her lips once she pulled back from the kiss.

"You certainly won't see me complaining about that. God has it always been this magnificent?" She asked in bliss.

"It's been pretty damn close but I think all this torture we've been putting each other through added to the suspense and made it so much better."

After several moments of silence Aria which consisted of Aria running her smooth fingers all over my neck and torso, Aria spoke up.

"I want to go take a shower since I'm all sweaty now but I enjoy lying here naked in your arms more." She pouted playfully at me.

"Well here is an idea. Why don't I join you in the shower and we can continue making up for all of the well deserved sex we've been waiting for?" I mumbled into her neck as I showered her neck with kisses, causing moans to fall from those precious lips of hers.

"Race ya." Before I could comprehend what she was doing, she had already slipped out from under me and ran stark naked to the bathroom door. She turned to look at my surprised face and giggle. "Well are you coming or not?" With that being said I jumped out of bed to run to her then picked her up and made our way to the shower.

**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra and I were curled up on the floor in the living room tangled in skin and blankets. I looked over at the wall clock above the TV and giggled when I noticed it was 8 o'clock at night.

"Hey what are you giggling at over there?" Ezra asked playfully while tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Just thinking that it's 8 already, meaning we have been having sex nonstop for the past 9 hours or so." I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Wow doesn't feel like it's been that long. Between doing it in bed, the couch, and the shower twice might I add, I can see why our day went so quickly."

"Oh and the kitchen counter when we were making lunch, can't forget that one!" I reminded.

"That's very true; I don't know how I could have left out that interesting experience." Ezra chuckled before leaning down to peck my lips with a kiss.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to make you fulfill your end of the deal since you lost the bet." I muttered before placing another chase kiss on his lips.

"I love you too baby. Even though you won, that was a very curl and sneaky way to do it!"

"Aw I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you after we eat dinner because I'm starving."

"I'll be looking forward to it. I'm hungry too; we worked up quite the appetite." Ezra grinned at me before untangling his arms from me and sitting up to get the phone off of the coffee table to order in for dinner.

After Ezra ordered us an abundance of Chinese food, Ezra sat back down and leaned against the couch. When I gazed up at him from my laying down position at his feet he opened his arms out and gestured for me to come lay with him. With a hold on the blanket that had been draped over me to keep me warm, I crawled over to his awaiting arms with my back against his chest and sitting in between his spread legs. Ezra slipped his hands under the blanket to rest on my stomach. I lifted up my left hand to admire my beautiful engagement ring, watching it sparkle even in the very dim lighting we had on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ezra asked in my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I can't wait to get married and spend the rest of my life as your wife."

"I can't wait either. Ever since the day I meet you I knew I wanted to get to know you and hopefully marry you one day." He confessed.

"So I've been thinking about everything and I was wondering your thoughts on a few things" I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked wordily.

I quickly shook my head and turned my head to look at him.

"No, nothing is wrong at all. Everything is so perfect right now it's surreal." I quickly reassured him.

"Okay good, because if anything is ever wrong or you feel things are moving too fast I want you to let me know right then."

"I know, and I will if for some reason I feel like that." I said as I returned to my previous position with my back to his chest and my head lying on his shoulder with my eyes closed enjoying this moment.

"So what did you want to ask me baby?"

"I've been thinking about the wedding and what our future will hopefully be like after we get married. I know you said we could have a long engagement but honestly I want to get married soon rather than in a year or two."

"Then we won't have a long engagement. It is completely up to you honey." I smiled as he caressed my sides.

"It's not just my decision, it's ours and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering how you felt about a beach wedding this June?" I tilted my head up to see his face as I asked this.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I would love to have our wedding then and the beach sounds perfect. So now that that has been decided, what was the other thing you were wondering about?" He questioned, still smiling brightly.

For this question I knew we would want to be eye to eye. I turned in his arms so now my side was leaning against his chest and my feet were lying over his left leg. His left hand reached to lace with my fingers while his right arm was wrapped around my waist.

"In the past we have talked here and there about wanting kids in the future, after I was out of college and we're married and at a good point in our life. So in a few years when we do have kids I really want them to be surrounded by family. I know your entire family, especially Isabella will want to be there as they grow up. So I was wondering your thoughts on moving to New York after I graduate?"

"You- you want to move back there?" Ezra asked surprised.

I nodded my head, looking down at our hands in my lap.

"It's not like we'll be in Rosewood. After what Byron and Ella did at Christmas they are never coming near our kids, it's not like they'll find us in New York. I love your family; I'd like to be closer to them and them to have a part in our children's lives. Do you not want to live there?" I asked nervously, afraid he would say no.

"No! I mean yes, of course I want to live there. I just didn't know that you would want to move there. I love the idea of our future kids being raised surrounded by family, that way we will see them more then only a few times a year on holidays." Ezra's smile brightened. He cupped my cheek and kissed me lovingly to express how happy he was.

"So it's settled then we both agree? A small intimate beach wedding this June with just our close friends and family present, then after I graduate we find the perfect house and move to New York." I asked hopefully as I ran my thumb lightly over his cheek repeatedly.

"Sounds wonderful." He whispered before kissing my nose lightly.

As soon as I laid my head down and snuggled up in his arms there was a knock at the door signally our dinner arrived. Ezra was about to get up when he looked at the two of us and realized we were completely naked.

"I got it babe, don't need you answering the door in just your boxers. That'd be pretty awkward, especially if it was the usual male delivery guy."

I giggled before walking over to the laundry basket full of clothes we folded yesterday, pulled out one of Ezra's shirts and slipped it on. I grabbed a 20 dollar bill from my purse before opening the door. This time it was some teenage boy, probably 17? His jaw dropped as he looked me up and down, I cleared my throat to get his attention. I giggled softly as his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment from being caught indiscreetly checking me out. I handed him the money and took the food before he ran off toward the elevator. On my way past the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of wine with a couple of glasses then made my way to Ezra in the living room. I stripped off the shirt before handing him the bag of food and pouring us some wine.

We had just finished dinner and I wanted to go again. I sat my wine glass down on the coffee table next to me then turned to Ezra. I took his glass from him and sat it on the coffee table with mine before I straddled him and pushed his chest so he was lying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

"What do you think? Now that we've eaten I'm ready to go a few more rounds." I grinned down at him.

"You're going to be the death of me one day, I hope you know that." He chuckled softly.

"Shhhh no more talking." I whispered against his lips.

My tongue traced his lips lightly, asking for entrance which he immediately granted. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hands run down my body then squeeze my ass. My right hand was placed on his chest, right above his heart and I could feel it beating while my left was tangled in his hair. Ezra broke the kiss since we both needed oxygen but as soon as we caught our breath his right hand rested on the base of my neck and pulled me back into the kiss. Finally all the need and desire built up so much in my body that I didn't want to wait any longer. I broke the kiss, much to Ezra's detest and sat up. Ezra looked at me in a questioning manner until I lowered myself down on his hardened erection. We both groaned at the surreal feeling we get whenever we are intimate. Ezra lightly grabbed my hips and my hands we on his chest to support myself up.

No words were spoken as our bodies moved at a fast yet loving and passionate pace. The only sounds that filled the apartment were of our moans and occasional whimpers. Ezra's right hand came up to rub my nipple a couple of times, making them hard and wanted to be touched. They were just begging for some sort of attention. I bit my lip and my eyes drifted shut as he leaned up to place open mouthed kisses all over my chest before his mouth found my right nipped and he bit down on it. My hands slid up to his shoulders in order to have more support as my body slowly started to tremble. I was completely caught off guard when I felt two of Ezra's fingers on my clit, rubbing it and tugging on it. That feeling alone gave me the boost I needed to speed up my thrusts, in turn giving Ezra more pleasure. I threw my head back and my mouth formed an O shape as he intensified my pleasure by speeding up his fingers that were on my clit, also his right hand kneading my breast while his teeth and tongue would bite and lick my breasts. In that moment I could see the white light in my eye and feel my stomach muscles tightening as I lost all control. Ezra let out a groan as my walls tighten on his member and my nails dug into his shoulders as I screamed at the top of my lungs in bliss. Not even a second later I felt Ezra come as his right hand left my breast to wrap around my body and held on tight to me as we came together. My body was trembling while basking in the amazing feelings that were running through my body right now.

Once we rode out our orgasms I collapsed on top of him. We laid there panting in one another's ear, holing on tight to the other as we struggled to catch our breath. After about 15 minutes we had almost gone back to normal so I got enough strength to pull Ezra out of me, whimpering at the loss of contact before falling back down on his body. It's times like this when it's more than just sex; it's making love with the person you can't live without.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Ezra whispered in my ear as his fingers traced my spine.

"What?" I whispered back.

"This reminds me of our very first night we spent here. When we made love for the very first time, right here on this floor."

I smiled at that memory. It was the first time I ever had sex and the fact that I made love with Ezra made it even more spectacular.

"Yeah that was a pretty great experience. In fact I believe this is the same spot as our first time, isn't it?" I muttered trying to fight the oncoming fatigue.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I think it is. I love you baby, I can't wait for the day we get married."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said that then kissed my temple softly.

"I love you too. I can't wait to make you my husband and have kids with you."

I snuggled into his neck, no longer about to fight the sleepiness and fell into a deep slumber.

**Okay so the next chapter is the final chapter of FFL but don't worry there will be a sequel! You guys have been amazing so I hope you enjoy the next chapter. So thoughts on how the bet turned out? I'd love to hear everyone's impute. :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own anything **

**Chapter 41**

**ARIA'S POV**

**6 Months later**

It was June 15th. Therefore tomorrow was June 16th; meaning my wedding day. These past 6 months have flown by so fast it seems like just yesterday when Ezra proposed to me. After we had picked a date we called his family and told them our plan of moving near them once I graduate, needless to say they were thrilled. His family and my friends, as well as Mike, have been there with us through this whole planning process for the wedding. I was so glad Mike has been able to have a part in all of this too. He finally had enough of the problems with Ella and Byron so he paid extra to move on campus and live in the dorms while he attends Hollis this fall.

I was currently laying in mine and Ezra's bed in our apartment watching the time go by on the clock; it was currently 11:49pm. Hanna, Spencer and Emily we all asleep out in the living room, I however lay in bed wide awake with nervousness and excitement for tomorrow. All of Ezra's family was staying in a hotel since we didn't have room for anyone to stay here with us, the only reason the girls were here with me is because they didn't want to leave me here by myself tonight and to make sure Ezra didn't sneak over after his party. The guys had thrown Ezra his bachelor party tonight and they took his cell phone from him, the girls had done the same to me while we were out dancing because Ezra and I wouldn't stop texting each other. However, as soon as the girls had fallen asleep about an hour ago I stole it back out of Hanna's purse and texted Ezra, yet haven't heard anything back. Finally after accepting that I wouldn't hear back from him tonight I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Just as I was about to fall into a deep slumber I heard my phone buzz. I immediately rolled over to the nightstand to grab it and smiled like a giddy school girl when I saw it was a text from Ezra.

**Hey Beautiful, you still awake? – Ezra**

_**Of course, I'm too excited to sleep. I need to see you…– Aria xoxo**_

**Come downstairs then. – Ezra**

_**Right now? – Aria xoxo**_

**Right now baby, see you in a few. – Ezra**

I was smiling like an idiot as I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to grab a lightweight jacket to put on over my camisole and short shorts as well as a pair of flip flops. I slipped out the front door quietly so I wouldn't wake the girls, and then made my way downstairs. The elevator ride down to the lobby felt like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes. The second the doors opened I ran out them and out the lobby door to find Ezra standing out front in jeans and a simple t-shirt. I didn't hesitate so much as a second to run and jump into his awaiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist to hug him tightly. Ezra's arm were holding me just as tight to his body and caressed my back after his hands slipped up my camisole.

"Even though we've only been apart a day I missed you so much!" Ezra whispered in my ear before I turned my head to kiss him lovingly.

"I missed you too, and it didn't help that the girls took my phone from me. I'm just thankful Sara didn't take it back to the hotel with her." I pouted causing him to laugh and kiss my pout away.

"Well what do you say we sneak off and go somewhere? I doubt anyone will wake up soon and realize we are gone."

"Sounds perfect, I don't care where we go I just want to be alone with you." I replied, smiling brightly before giving him another sweet kiss.

"Okay it's settled then, I know the perfect place." He grinned at me.

Ezra placed his hands on my hips to sit me back down on the ground then turned around for me to jump up on his back. I once again wrapped my legs and arms around his body to secure myself right before he took off running, causing me to fall into a fit of giggles. His hands were placed just above my knees to hold my thighs as he ran in the unknown direction. As soon as I realized he had taken a short cut I found awhile ago that lead to the beach I turned my head to kiss right under his ear.

"You're right; this is the perfect place to go." I whispered into his ear and buried my head in the crook of his neck with a huge smile on my face.

Before I knew it we were at the beach, standing in the same spot that we were going to get married at later on today. I slid off Ezra's back then reached for his hand, lacing our fingers together as we silently looked out at the water. I tugged on Ezra's hand, signaling to him that I wanted to lie down in his arms. No words needed to be spoken for us to know what the other was thinking. He was lying flat on his back with his left arm wrapped around my body, resting it on my hip. I was lying on my side; my left leg was draped across his waist as my head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ezra's right hand slid up to lace his fingers in mine as they lay on his chest. I snuggled my head deeper into his neck and sighed in bliss when Ezra kissed my hairline lightly.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow, well technically today because it's past midnight." I murmured, thinking out loud.

"Yeah about 17 hours in fact. I'm so glad everyone was able to make it."

"Just think how much they would all freak out if they found out we were 'breaking tradition' to see each other on our wedding day." I giggled thinking back to the lecture Ezra and I both got about it being bad luck to see each other before the wedding ceremony.

"Well it's not like we were ever one to follow tradition." Ezra replied with playfulness in his voice.

"You certainly got that right." I grinned before placing a kiss on his neck.

After several moments of silence I hesitantly spoke up.

"Hey Ezra?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes Sweetheart?" He asked while caressing my hip.

"Are you nervous for tonight, to get married?"

"Of course I am. I'm nervous about married life and all the things that come with it. I'm afraid I won't be a good enough husband to you. But overall I'm excited to start this new life with you, to have you by my side through everything. To know that no matter how many times I screw up, you'll still be there to support me at the end of the day."

I sat up and turned to Ezra so I was looking down at him as he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Ezra, no matter what, it is impossible for you to even be considered a bad husband. You have been the best boyfriend and fiancé a girl could ever ask for, hell ever dream for. I love you so much; nothing you do can ever change that. I'm scared too. I worry that I won't be a good wife for you but we'll figure it all out together. Besides if you think about it, not much will change. We already live together, all our stuff is in a joint account. We basically have been married ever since we moved here to California; it's just going to be legally official today." I bit my lip and shrugged a little.

"You could never be a bad wife baby. I love you too. Come here."

I leaned down as he kissed me lightly before snuggling back down on his chest. We lay there just like that for another hour until we decided to head back. Ezra had given me another piggy back ride back to the apartment, though we walked this time instead of running. We were currently standing outside of the apartment door saying goodbye, not wanting to let go of our embrace knowing we wouldn't see each other until the wedding tonight. It was going to be in the afternoon but we thought it would be even more romantic to have it during the sunset at 7pm tonight.

"You should probably go so you we can get some sleep. It's going to be a long day as soon as we get up and I don't know about you, but I plan to stay up _all night long_ babe." I whispered seductively against his lips before I playfully bit his lower lip and lugged on it.

"Well now that _that_ thought is in my head I don't want to leave you and return to a hotel room full of guys. I want to stay right here with my arms wrapped around you just like this." Ezra grinned as he lightly pressed my back against the wall while holding my body against his.

"Don't worry babe, after the ceremony tonight we have 3 weeks of our honeymoon where we are going to turn off our phones so no one can call and interrupt us and spent all the time in bed that we want." I whispered into his ear, grinning at the groan that escaped his lips.

I managed to slip out of his embrace so I could open the apartment door. Just as I stepped in I turned to wave flirtatiously at him before shutting the door. The girls were still asleep so I slipped into the bedroom, crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I had been woken up at 2pm by a frantic Spencer. Apparently Hanna let me sleep in saying there was no need for me to be up since I was the bride and everyone else was supposed to get everything set up and all I needed to do was get dressed and be on time. Spencer however freaked out when Emily told her I was still passed out in bed. At the moment I was sitting in the living room on the couch, snuggled into a blanket while eating the delicious lunch Hanna and Emily made for all the girls. Everyone, meaning Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Isabella, Sara and Samantha, as well as myself, were all scattered around the living room talking while we all ate. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to last night when Ezra and I snuck off to the beach to spend some time with one another before the wedding, our last moment before we become husband and wife.<p>

"Hello earth to Aria?" Emily said trying to get my attention.

"Uh, what? Sorry I didn't hear you." I muttered as she pulled me out of my little day dream.

"Oooh someone's dreaming about Fitzy." Hanna teased.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Besides he is about to be my husband therefore I can day dream about him if I want to Hanna." I pointed out with a grin as I took a sip of coffee.

"Anyway, what she was asking was; are you ready to start getting ready? It's nearly 3:30 so by the time we all get dressed, makeup done and hair it will be time for you to get in your dress and make our way to the beach?" Sara said before Hanna could make a dirty come back.

"Yeah I'm ready to start whenever you guys are."

2 ½ hours later I was standing in mine and Ezra's bedroom looking at myself in the floor length mirror we had. Hanna had done my makeup; we went with very light amount makeup so it looked natural. Sara had done my hair; it was down in light curls, just like Ezra loved. They had done a magnificent job. They all helped me into my dress and Isabella laced up the back for me. The longer I stare at myself in the mirror the more real it is all becoming, my beautiful dress, and the way everything looked, it was just beyond amazing there aren't; even words for it. As I look in the mirror I remembered back when I went dress shopping for the very first time.

I had flown to New York so the girls and his family could be there with me to help me pick my wedding dress. I will admit it was hard doing it without Ella there since I had always dreamed of Ella being by my side whenever that time had come for me where I would need to go wedding dress shopping. But Isabella filled the place of my mom and was there for me the whole time. I smiled as I thought back to that day and the surprise Isabella had for me once I found my perfect dress.

_Prior to me flying to New York Ezra and I had discussed the maximum amount we felt we could afford for the dress. Ezra said he didn't want me to limit myself but I wouldn't feel right spending money we didn't have on a dress I would only wear once so we agreed on a budget. However when I was trying different dresses my eye caught one on a mannequin that I loved, but knowing it was way out of my price range I didn't say anything and kept on searching. I think Isabella had caught on to my glances at the dress, so she encouraged me to try it on. Even throughout my refusal to try it on; afraid I would fall in love with a dress I couldn't afford, she told the sales woman to pull it anyway. After pointless protests from me I tried on this beautiful dress that I had been admiring since we walked in here. The moment I stepped out on the pedestal and looked in the mirror at myself, tears filled my eyes and everyone's jaws dropped. _

_It was a beautiful strapless, sweetheart neckline with an A line skirt and had subtle sparkles that shun in the light all over the dress. The bodist fit me perfectly and the skirt was very flowy, it was outstanding for a beach wedding. Overall the dress was magnificent. I would have bought it in a heartbeat. Once I remembered the price however all hope for getting it dropped and I felt crushed. I excused myself to hurry back to my dressing room as heart break tears replaced the happy joyous ones that I previously had. As soon as I got to the room, I felt as if I couldn't breathe and was overwhelmed. I managed to loosen the back enough for me to slip out of it and put the silk robe on then sat down on one of the chairs in the room. There was a soft knock on the door but I ignored it. I heard the door open slowly to reveal Isabella. _

"_Honey what's wrong?" She asked softly, taking a seat next to me._

_I shook my head and starred down at my hands as more tears fell silently down my cheeks._

"_Why'd you take the dress off? I thought you loved it and it was going to be the one?" She asked._

"_Because I can't afford it, our budget was $2,000 and that dress is $6,000. There is no way Ezra and I can make that work. Even if we could, that's way more than the amount we agreed on. I can't just call him and say I found my dream dress but guess what, it's three times our maximum price." I said as I tried to contain my tears. _

_Isabella placed her hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly to calm me down. _

"_Without the budget conflict, would this be the dress that you want to wear for your wedding?" Isabella asked once I calmed a bit._

"_It doesn't matter what I want, we can't do it." I mumbled as I wiped under my eyes, thankful I wore waterproof mascara. _

"_Yes it does matter, this is your wedding dress, and you only get one in your life. I am buying you whatever dress you want. Whether you want this dress or any other dress here; I am paying for it so don't worry about the price." _

_My head snapped up and I turned to look at her and shook my head._

"_That's an incredible offer Isabella but I could never ask you to do that. I'll just keep trying on dresses until I find something I love that's under 2,000. Thank you very much though." I smiled sadly at her. _

"_No, I insist. It is my wedding gift to you, ever since we met I have seen you as my own daughter and I want to do something special for you. You might as well agree because I'm not taking no as an answer."_

"_Are you serious?" I sat there stunned, unable to believe this was really happening. _

_She nodded her head and smiled at me then reached up to wipe my tears away. "Yes Sweetheart, if this is the dress you want then just say the word and I'll go get my checkbook out of my purse."_

"_Thank you so much, I- I don't even know what to say other than how grateful I am." I stuttered and hugged her tightly._

"_You're welcome honey." She laughed as she hugged me back._

"Aria, can I come in?" I heard Isabella ask before sticking her head in the room.

I smiled and turned to face her, before I could say anything she spoke up.

"My you look absolutely gorgeous my dear. Ezra is going to have his breath taken away when he sees you." She gushed as she walked over to me.

I blushed and smiled brightly as I looked down at the dress.

"Thank you Isabella, I can express just how thankful I am to both you and David for all you have done. You guys accepted our relationship for what it is and never doubted our judgment. You all have made me feel like family since day one. Even when you'd only known me for a few days you protected me from Byron when he hit me and that meant so much to me. I just- I just want you to know that everything you guys have done for me means the world and will never go ungrateful." I was trying my hardest not to cry but wasn't so lucky, neither was Isabella.

"We love you sweetie and we will protect you as if you were my own daughter because that's how I see you. None of that daughter-in-law crap, but as my actual daughter and I know David feels the same way." She smiled teary eyed at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Okay now we are going to have to leave in about 5 minutes because it's already 6:20 and I'm sure they are going to start freaking out soon if the wedding is at 7 and there currently isn't a bride present. But before you go I have something for you."

"You don't have to give me anything, you have already done so much." I shook my head.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. This was a special necklace from Ezra's grandmother. The two of them were very close and she gave this to him right before she passed and made him promise to give it to the girl he was going to marry. He gave it to me this morning before we left the hotel and asked if I would give it to you as a surprise."

Happy tears filled my eyes at the sentiment of this gift. She turned me around and I held my hair up as she clipped the beautiful silver locket on my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror again to admire it.

"It's beautiful." I whispered before turning to hug her as a thank you.

**EZRA'S POV**

It was just after 7pm on our wedding day. Mike said they we all ready so I took my place next to the reverend as I waited for my beautiful bride to walk down to me. I couldn't wait to see the dress, as soon as she picked it out she called me and told me about the surprise my mom had for her. I couldn't believe it when she said that and I was incredibly grateful to my mom for doing that for Aria. You wouldn't believe how thrilled I was that Aria was able to get her dream dress even though it was more than we could have afforded. But I know that if Aria or one of the girls had called me and told me the situation I would have told them to go ahead and get the dress. We would be able to make it work as long as Aria was happy and wouldn't have to just settle for something that we could afford rather than something she loved.

Finally it was time. All of the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids' had already walked down the aisle and we were just waiting for Aria. I was smiling like an idiot as I saw Aria and how stunning she looked. There truly weren't enough words to describe just how flawless she looked right now. She was smiling brightly at me and our eyes locked as she made her way to me. Mike was walking her down the aisle for the obvious reasons as to why her actual father wasn't here to do it. My dad had actually offered to do it which mean a great deal to both of us but Aria had promised the job to Mike. As her little brother it only felt right that he be the one to fulfill the position. The moment Aria stood in front of me and I took her hands in mine, I completely blocked out everything around us and just stared into her eyes. Then before I knew it, it was time to say those two words that change a person's life for the better.

"Do you Aria Montgomery take the Ezra Fitz to be your husband?"

"I do." Aria whispered eyes still glued to mine.

"And do you Ezra Fitz take the Aria Montgomery to be your wife?"

"I do." I replied instantly, smiling at Aria and squeezing her hands.

"I now pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz. You may now kiss your bride."

With that being said I leaned down to kiss Aria lovingly. The sweet kiss was full of passion and emotions as we were both smiling throughout our short kiss.

"I love you Mr. Fitz." She as soon as we broke the kiss.

"As I love you Mrs. Fitz." I grinned back at her before kissing her again, as everyone cheered and hollered for us.

**Okay so that wraps up 'The Fight For Love'! I hope you all liked the ending, as well as the entire story. I want to thank all my readers who have kept reading since day one, even when my writing was horrible. This is my first story I have ever written, I'm very sad and proud at the same time that it's over. There will be a sequel as you all know. I have the sequel to this as well as another long term story that I have mentioned in the past, to start writing. My plan is to write as much of those two stories I can before the school year starts again because my school load is very heavy this year. Okay well thank you all again I can't believe I have gotten 450+ reviews for this story. I love you all and you have all been so amazing and kind to me!**


End file.
